Trinity Blood: 1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze
by Flamewing80
Summary: When the Iron Median II crash lands, Cardinarl Sforza and several of her agents are sent into the 2340. There they discover the truth behind the legend of Angel and help forge this legend into history.
1. Prologue: Desert of Legends

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story (sadly with anime first, then the manga, and finally the novels).

Warning: This story contains mild language and violence.

**(Author's Note:** I decided to work on a rewrite of some events from _After the End_. So some familiar characters will be reappearing in this story such as Cato and Valdemar as well as some from _Divergent Path_. For those of you who have read _After the End _on my DeviantArt account (Flame800900 just like this account) then you will know some of what will happen in the story, however, a lot of it has changed as well. Sara isn't in this book (perhaps only mentioned) and the rest of the lead Methuselah now have names. Also I added Leon and took out Petros and Alessandro. Kate Scott only appears in the prologue and at the end of the story, seeing as I would have to have the _Iron Median _go into the past as well and then there would be the fact her body isn't there… it is just easier for her not to be one of the ones to go. If you have questions on this story don't hesitate to ask (or any of the stories I am working on.)

A note on my other stories: I am still working on them, I hit writer's block in them, but I am working on them. Also there are points in this story which are drawn from _Divergent Path_ and _The Winter Rose_.**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Prologue: Desert of Legends

History tells of unexplained events which occurred for over a hundred years after the end of the Methuselah – Terran war. The humans seemed to have gained a guardian angel who helped them restore some balance to the world. As legend tells this Angel was the reason humans were able to make it out of certain parts of the world and return to the Vatican or other human territories alive.

Over the years Angel would appear in the place he was needed the most. There, this mysterious person would aid the humans, get them out of the situation; then vanish without a trace. Nothing was known about him and those who met Angel could never describe more than the fact Angel was male, wore a white coat, and had a wicked, golden cross.

Seven hundred twenty-three years ago, in a desert city, Angel performed his last miracle. Somehow he managed to get every human out of a city controlled by one of the worst Methuselah tyrants in history, Valdemar Williams. As the legend goes he faced off against Valdemar and managed to take the Methuselah's life only to be killed in the process himself.

As years passed, Angel faded into myth and finally into legend. The knowledge of all he had accomplished twisted, turned, and glorified into making it sound as if Angel could save an entire city from collapsing with ease. Angel was said to have been humanities first and last line of defense against the threat of the Methuselah. The legend told of him being an agent of the pope and the only one who could solve matters without getting the military involved and sparking another war. Now Angel exists only in the hearts and minds of the families he saved and the legends told of him.

xxx

Present day:  
>The <em>Iron Median II<em> swayed violently. Caterina stumbled, grabbing hold of nearby piece of furniture. "Sister Kate," Caterina said, regaining her balance and composure, "what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Sister Kate was before them, her holographic body shimmering as she worked to try and steady the _Iron Median II_. "Something is dragging us towards the ground." She worked fiercely, trying desperately to keep them air born.

Looking around, Caterina noted where each of her agents were. Abel and Tres were the only two who left standing. Tres was understandable, but what was Abel doing standing? Let alone what he was doing by the window. Abel was looking over his glasses at the area they were fast approaching. Caterina didn't have time to register what he was looking at or what was going on. The airship jarred as the _Iron Median II_ struck the ground. Caterina's grip tightened on the furniture.

"What happened?" asked Caterina, straightening. Her monocle flashed as she looked around the room. The professor was picking himself off the floor. Esther looked shaken while Tres looked emotionless and unfazed as always. Leon looked around, eyes scanning the area.

"I don't know," the holographic form of Sister Kate reappeared before them. "We've landed in ruins of an ancient city," Abel stiffened, but didn't turn from the window. "Something is keeping us on the ground. I can't get the _Iron Median II_ back up without the device being shut off."

"Well that's just great. How are we supposed to even find this piece of lost technology?" demanded Leon, his brown eyes flashing in frustration.

There was a short silence before Abel spoke, his voice almost hard, "I know where it is." He paused, "It will take five others to shut it off." He wasn't looking at any of them.

"How'd you know so much, four-eyes?" Leon glared at Abel, suspicion in his gaze.

Abel finally to them and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach the winter blue eyes behind his spectacles. "Let's just say I have been to this place once before," Abel grinned, but it was a false joy and Caterina suspected she was the only one who really saw through it. "We should go before it gets dark; our destination isn't too far from."

"Negative," Tres finally spoke in an emotionless monotone. "The duchess of Milan's safety is our top priority. We can't risk her in this mission."

"Without five others there is no way to turn off the device," Abel replied, his expression now almost stern. Caterina could tell he was hiding something from them, but what? The last time Abel had been serious had been right she had first met the man, nearly twelve years ago. Since then he had started to act like a goof. She actually had preferred him acting serious, but understood his reasons for deciding to be more of a goof. "We could always just wait here for someone to find us or another airship to crash," he suggested, smiling and shrugging off the seriousness of his last statement. Caterina held back the urge to smile, knowing only the few who knew Abel well had noticed the quick cover up in personality.

"I believe we should go," Caterina said, lending aid to her old friend's argument. "There isn't a high chance of another airship getting caught in this mess, correct Father Tres?" she looked at the killing doll almost sternly.

Tres hesitated. To anyone else it looked as if he was debating to side with this argument or not, but Caterina knew better. Tres was a machine; his mind was running through all the numbers before he spoke, "Current probability places the chance at less than five percent. Given this new data, the duchess of Milan will have to accompany us. Advise precaution in this matter, Father Nightroad, the duchess of Milan's safety is my top priority."

"Understood, Tres," Abel smiled, "I would never act to harm Caterina or anyone here."

There was a short pause in which William looked at Abel then at Tres before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "This might be the only way, but we should move with caution. We can't risk losing Caterina in this." After a few moments, William smiled around his pipe, "Let's head out then, shall we?"

Caterina followed the others out of the _Iron Median_, the professor held out his hand to her, helping her down. The others were close by; Abel knelt atop a large piece of debris, his gaze locked on the ruined city. Once Caterina had joined them Abel leapt down and, without a word, started to lead them through the ruins.

"I've never seen Four-eyes so sullen, well, not since Noelle's death," Leon muttered. "One would think the enter world was about to end with the way he's acting." There was a pause before Leon broke the silence once more, "Yo, Four-eyes, what do you know about this city?"

Esther, who had been looking around at the ruin, turned her attention to Abel as everyone else did. After several long moments, Abel asked, "Have any of you heard the legend of Angel?"

"Yes," Caterina replied without hesitation. It was a story her mother had told her often before her death. When Caterina had been younger the legend had been more of a beacon of hope. She had hoped someone like this Angel had existed in the world, but it had become clear to her as she got older, Angel was nothing more than a legend to help children sleep at night. Why had Abel brought this up? For that matter, how did he even know about the legend? Perhaps he had come across it while reading, but she couldn't be certain of this.

"Wasn't that the man who was supposedly responsible for freeing and aiding humans who were in trouble?" asked William, shaking his head. "I don't see what this legend has to do with this city, Abel."

Caterina looked around. "Not unless you're saying this is the city the legend says Angel died in," she scanned the ruin, trying to picture this place as it would have looked in the past. She was finding this task difficult. There was too much damage to really discern much of what had once been here. It was hard to believe this city could have been the one Angel had given up his life in.

"Where did you hear that?" Abel asked, stopping suddenly and looking at her. "I've never heard that in the legends," he shook his head, looking highly confused. Perhaps Abel had heard a different legend, but she couldn't think of a version which told Angel had lived in. "Never mind," he started off once more. "It is the last city Angel was in, if that was what you were asking," Abel said, smiling an almost false smile.

"Ah, so it was the one the legend states he died in," William nodded. "This would explain why no one is here or tried to rebuild this city. If I recall, the legend states the worst vampire tyrant of the time lived in this city. It was this vampire who finally managed to kill Angel, but not before Angel managed to get every human out of the city." William smiled around his pipe. "It's quite a legend, but I've never believed it. If there was a man like Angel, then surely he wouldn't have been stopped by a single vampire. It shouldn't have mattered who the vampire was, unless of course the legend is glorified." William shrugged and Caterina smiled softly at the professor. It was just like William to find fault in a children's tale.

Suddenly Abel stoped and looked around himself. "Wait here," before anyone could protest Abel vanished down what had once been an alley. A few moments later Abel reappeared. "It's blocked off that way; we're going to have to go aroun—"

Abel was cut off as blinding flash of white light erupted around them. Caterina's heart skipped a beat. Whipping around, she felt as if the ground was vanishing from underfoot. Abel was dissolving before her eyes, vanishing from sight and sound. Reaching out, sharp pain lanced through Caterina and the next second she was sent hurtling into the white light.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the 'Angel'

**(Author's note:** I'm sure a lot of people have had this idea that Abel eats like he does to stop the thirst, but it really does make sense (how else would he still have his figure and eat that much food?) I thought on this once or twice but the way Smcandy described it in her fan-faction made it really make sense.

Just so people aren't getting confused. I am still working on my other fan-fictions, but am stuck on _The Winter Rose_ and needed a story so I could get Abel's past personality after losing Lilith down. This is where this story comes in.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 1: Enter the "Angel" of Ancient Times

"Your eminence!" the shout pulled at Caterina's consciousness. She could still see Abel before her as the light had erupted around them. "Your eminence, are you all right?" Caterina blinked, the dark, familiar shapes of her agents slowly coming into the focus. Esther was before her with Tres kneeling on one side and William checking her pulse.

"Well, that's a relief," William smiled around his pipe at Caterina. "You had us all worried there for a moment." Caterina was only half paying attention. There was one agent she couldn't find among those around her. Her eyes scanned the night for the familiar silver-haired priest. Where was Abel? She tried to push herself up. Pain lanced through her. "Careful, you took a quite a hit when we fell here."

"Has anyone seen Father Four-eyes?" Leon's voice came through the darkness as he looked around for the silver-haired priest. No one answered, as everyone else noticed Abel was missing. Not only that, but instead of a ruined city, towering buildings surrounded them. "For that matter, does anyone know where we are?" Leon whistled at the sight of the buildings.

"Movement detected. Heat signature coming in fast, confirmed, we are surrounded," Tres moved forward, drawing his guns eyes glowing as he began to activate his combat programming. "Switching from search mode to assault mode," dark shapes appeared out of the darkness as Tres spoke. All of them grinning or licking their lips. Vampires! Caterina winced as she tried to sit up once more. They had no doubt smelled her blood.

"Seems we have company," William said, no longer grinning. "Esther, stay with Caterina." Caterina saw Esther nod as William stood; he didn't draw a weapon, merely stood before the two women, shielding them. "We're out numbered, how many are there, Tres?"

"Well, well we're going to have a feast to night," sneered one of the vampires.

"Unable to verify," the killing doll replied, "too much interference." He pointed his guns at the vampires preparing to battle, "Combat—"

A sharp whistle cut off Tres's ritual words. Caterina looked skyward. "Hey, vampires," a teenage boy stood atop the building, his long, tan cape bellowing in the light wind. Hands cupped over his mouth he continued to shout down at them. "I would leave my people alone if I were you. You wouldn't want Angel to come and bring God's wrath down upon you, now would you?" The boy grinned. Angel, why was this boy speaking of a legend?

"Angel? This your tale again, terran brat? Ha," the vampires followed the lead one in laughing at the boy. "There is no 'Angel,' you're just spreading rumors and myths to get us all in a huff. I hate to break it to you _boy_, but your god has long since abounded this place. We rule this city under our lord!"

"Is that so?" a familiar voice sounded, but it was off, filled with a deep sorrow and at the same moment determination. Slowly an extremely tall, hooded figure stepped up to join the boy on the building. His white coat seemed shine as a beacon in the night. Strands of silvery hair whipped out from under hood and only his thin lips and narrow chin could be seen under the shadows cast by his hood. "I am very much interested to hear who this lord of yours is. If you would be so kind as to tell me I might consider letting you leave this place without bloodshed." He clutched a familiar golden cross in his hand. The cross was almost wicked and he seemed to hold to it as if this was his only tie to sanity.

"Don't make me laugh, you filthy terran!" shrieked the lead vampire. "You're nothing more than my next meal."

"Oh really." The silver-haired man leapt down, landing easily on the ground between the AX and the vampires. "Many have tried to kill me, it would be nice if someone finally succeeded; unfortunately this will have to wait." He straightened and starting move, gouging a line into the hard, desert earth with his boot. He walked back to the center once the line was formed. "Here's the deal, you don't cross this line and I won't injure you," his voice was as hard as steel, but it was still familiar. Was it – could it be? It had been twelve years since he had acted remotely serious, but all the same, it had to be him.

At this all of the vampires burst out laughing. "What the hell kind of terran are you to demand our surrender?" they were laughing so hard it was a wonder any of them could speak. "What has possessed you to take on us, gods among you filthy terrans?"

"It was her dream to see peace between the three races," for some reason "Angel's" quiet words made the laughing stop and the vampires stare him. Slowly Angel looked up at them. "No matter how long it takes me, I will see this peace become a reality. I will protect the humans!" it was!

"Protect humans? Three? Talk about delusional," scoffed the vampire. "Get them and be sure to save some for the lord and his inner group." At once several of the vampires leapt forward.

"I really dislike spilling Methuselah blood, makes me edgy," Angel muttered. Several of the vampires were aiming for his heart. Suddenly several daggers flew from the rooftop. Two vampires shrieked, collapsing on the ground and writhing. Angel didn't move from his position. Instead he thrust his fist into another vampire before striking the other with his knee. Loud popping noise filled the space and the vampires collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. "You will not cross this line," Angel's voice was strained.

The lead vampire stumbled back. "It can't be, one of the third race still alive? It can't be! Kill him, kill that man quickly."

All of them charged towards Angel. "No you don't!" Leon growled, leaping forward and throwing one of the silver rings he preferred to use in battle. They sliced through several of the vampires, but it wasn't enough.

"Combat engage," Tres fired on the vampires. Several shrieked in agony as the bullets slammed into them. Angel let out a low almost agonized breath as blood splattered against the ground and walls. Slowly Angel stepped over the line. Many of the still standing vampires leapt towards him. He vanished, suddenly reappearing in the air behind them. With a powerful kick they slammed into the wall, cracking it.

"Damn it, it's one of the twins, we have to get out of here!" shouted one of the vampires. He and several others turned only to find Angel blocking their way. One moment he had been in the mist of the vampires, the next he was in their path. "P-please, whichever twin you are, d-don't kill us, please," begged one of the vampires. To Caterina's amazement Angel stepped aside, allowing the vampires to flee.

Angel moved towards the center once more, fighting his way towards the leader. The leader stood frozen with fear. "Retreat!" one of the men shouted. "A few terrans aren't worth dying over." As one all but the leader turned and raced off.

"Stop, you cowards, you're running from a couple of filthy swine like thi-this," he stammered suddenly as Angel stopped just before him and slowly touched his shoulder. "Get back! If you are one of the third race, I swear I don't taste very good," there was real fear in his voice as he stared at Angel with wide eyes.

"Tell me who your leader is," there was something off about Angel. Caterina winced as she tried to get a better look at him. Just visible under his hood she could make out the fact his eyes had begun to turn a glowing, almost bloody red.

"V-Valdemar Williams!" Caterina stiffened, the world started to sway around.

"Thank you," Angel looked away from the vampire, but his grip on the vampire's shoulder was so strong the vampire couldn't move. "Cato!" the boy clambered down from the top of the building. "One of them," Angel gestured at their group with his free hand, "is injured. Take them back to the cave; I will meet you there in ten minutes." Before anyone could reply, Angel took hold of the vampire and seemed to vanish into the darkness of the night.

"Oh, come on, how is that fair? I wanted to help get information out him too, you know!" Cato shouted at the darkness. "Angel, hey, Angel, get back here. You're no seriously thinking about ditching me with cleanup, again. Come on this seriously isn't cool!"

The world started to go dark around the edges. "Lady Caterina!" William was kneeling before her. The world buckled and went black.

Later:  
>Esther shivered. They'd been walking for nearly an hour now. William and Leon supported her eminence between them, Tres kept a look out, and Esther just felt edgy as they followed Cato through the city. Cato was scowling and didn't seem too pleased with being stuck to help them alone.<p>

"Here we are," Esther blinked in shock as Cato gestured into an opening in the cliff face. "It might not be the best, but it's better than letting the blood suckers discover where we're hiding out." He slipped into the cave, saying, "Watch your step. There might still be a few loose stones." Esther hung back until William and Leon entered with Caterina. At last she slipped into the cave. There was a narrow passage, only just large enough for the two men and Caterina. The passage sloped downward into the darkness. After several tense moments of silence and darkness the passage opened up into a large cavern.

The cavern was huge, spanning over eighty feet in length and width. There were several opening with in the walls, one of which Esther could only just make out the city through. The opening was high enough off the ground not even a Methuselah would be able to jump to get to it. The other openings were small and not in places where rain would be able to get in easily. The cavern itself was rocky with several blankets on what looked to be coats and a table which held several papers and a tattered brown book. Next to the book she could just make out a newspaper.

At the far end of the hall there was yet another opening. If Esther had to guess, she would have said it led into another part of this cave complex or just out into the desert.

"Lay her down there," Esther looked around at the sound of Cato's voice. He pointed to one of the beds before walking over to a fire pit and stroking up a fire. "I'll get some fresh water and see if I can find any bandages." Cato slipped off, heading for the far end of the cavern where boxes and what must have been their supplies were.

Esther moved further into the cavern, heading for the table as William and Leon carefully laid Cardinal Caterina on one of the beds. Picking up the newspaper, Esther skimmed through it. It looked like a local newspaper. There were articles about food and stock, what the vampires were doing and even one on a speculated sighting of the Vatican's agent "Angel." Esther frowned, now highly confused. Slowly she looked at the date and gasped.

"What is it, Red? Someone frighten you?" Leon demanded, striding over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked at the newspaper. "Hey," he tugged it from her grasp and stared at the date so closely his nose was actually pressed against the paper, "this can't be right. This paper says the date is January eighth, 2340!"

"What?" Father William Wordsworth looked up sharply from where he had been watching over Caterina. Quickly The Professor walked over to them and peered at the newspaper.

"Here, take a look, Professor!" Leon seemed almost frantic. "Either this is some sort of bad joke or we're over seven hundred years in the past!" Just then the sound of footsteps made all of them look up to see Cato returning with a bucket filled with water. He placed it over the fire, nearly slipping some over the rim. "Hey, you there, kid, what is the date?"

Cato stared at them. "It's January tenth, why?" his gaze went to the newspaper, "Oh, the newspaper. It is two days old. Angel hasn't been out during the day for the past two days and he's the only one who reads the news. If you want a recent one, you'd have to return to the city in the morning to get it." They just stared at Cato. "What?" the teenager, who looked to be around Esther's age, looked at them in confusion. "I suppose you could always return now, but it would only get you killed in the end." He shrugged. "You saw how many blood suckers were out tonight and that's bound to only be the first hunting party in the area. Mark my words you'd be dead if you returned to the city at this time."

"You're telling us the year is 2340, kid?" Leon shouted. "That just can't be!"

"Umm, well it is," stated Cato, "and my name isn't kid, it's Cato and it's a good name!" he said huffily. Just then they heard someone enter and Tres pull out his guns.

"Lower your weapons," stated a somber, yet oddly familiar voice. Turning, Esther saw the man Cato had been calling Angel walking towards them. Tres was still standing by the entrance into the narrow passage, but had lowered his guns.

"Are you really Angel of legend, who had rescued several cities single handily?" asked William. There was no awe in his voice only curiosity.

"I wouldn't say single handily," stated Angel, walking past them to the table. He had several cantinas slung over his shoulders. Judging by the sound they were filled with some sort of liquid. He picked up the tattered book, jotted something down as he turned, ordering, "Get the water boiling, Cato, and do we have any bandages?"

"Nope," Cato shook his head, placing more wood on the fire. "We're fresh out. I told you, we needed more supplies, but you didn't listen to me," the teen sniffed. Angel ignored this and moved towards the other passage. "Fine, ignore me, but I was still right!" Cato shouted as Angel vanished into the depths. A few moments later he returned no longer carrying the cantinas. A sheathed dagger was in his hand.

Angel stopped before Caterina and set down the dagger. "How badly injured is she?" he asked, glancing a William, seeming to ignore both Esther and Leon.

William walked back to Caterina's side and the two men began to speak in hushed voices. Esther couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but by their tone and the fact Angel was now checking Caterina, Esther could tell it was serious. She could see blood on Caterina's lower shirt, but couldn't figure out how her eminence had been injured.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Cato shouted from beside the fire, "It's been boiling for nearly thirty minutes now!"

"Take it off the fire and let it cool a bit," Angel ordered before returning his attention to William and Caterina. After several moments, Angel called for Cato to bring him the water. Once the bucket, with only half its contents remaining, was beside him, Angel slipped off his tan cape. Esther was so intent on watching his hands; she didn't even bother to look at his face. Angel took the dagger and cut into the fabric before tearing it into long strands. Taking one of the strands, he dipped into the water and cleaned the wound. Quickly he wrapped the rest of the strands securely around the wound. "That should hold," Esther finally looked at Angel and took an involuntarily step back. The familiar narrow features of Father Nightroad met her gaze. There were differences. For one his hair was shoulder length. Also there was no smile on his face or joy in his features. Instead there was a deep, almost haunted sorrow which seemed to have been cast over his eyes. Shadows could be seen under his winter blue eyes, making it look as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Four-eyes?" Leon's voice was barely more than an uncharacteristic whisper as he stared at Abel. Suddenly "Angel" looked towards them and Esther would have taken another step back if not for Leon and the table. It was Father Nightroad. There was no mistaking his features; no one looked like him, no one. "Boy, get over here," Leon ordered Cato gruffly.

"My name isn't boy," Cato growled, stocking over to them, "it's Cato, stop calling me boy and kid! I'm seventeen, already!"

"That man over there, is his real name Angel?" Esther asked, keeping her voice low, while Angel checked over the bindings. She could see William was also staring at Angel, his pipe had gone out awhile back.

"Ah? No, of course not," Cato shrugged, "I honestly don't know his real name. He's never even given me his codename. I only discovered it was 'Angel' after I read a letter from the pope to him, but," he whispered to them behind his hand, "don't tell him I read the letter, he'd be unhappy with me."

"So, you don't know his real name?" Esther asked, feeling rather discouraged. It was strange being on a mission without Father Nightroad and she still couldn't figure out why he wasn't here. If he was already in this time then it would have made sense why the Abel they knew hadn't come with them, but how could Father Nightroad be that old? It didn't make sense. If he had been in this time it meant he was well over seven hundred years old. No one could live that long, not even a Methuselah.

"Easy way to discover his name," Leon smirked, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey, Abel!" Angel looked up from his work sharply. "Ha, see, his name is Abel, right, four-eyes?" he grinned wolfishly at Abel.

Abel scowled, his eyes dark. Esther shivered, but wasn't at the sight of an uncharacteristic scowl or dark tension in his eyes, it was what else was reflected in Abel's features. His eyes glinted with sorrow and experience she'd only ever seen in the oldest of Methuselah. The sorrow was cut deep into him and seemed to be reflected in the way he moved and every word he uttered.

"Four-eyes? Abel?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at them, still scowling. Slowly he stood and Esther cringed. The movement reminded her vividly of a snake uncoiling, preparing to spring. There was dangerous tension in Abel's muscles. "Where did you hear that name?" Abel eyes flashed, a hint of red appearing in them. Esther just stared at him, not sure how to react. This man wasn't Father; Father should have been a goof, an oddball and klutz. This man was – he was nothing like Father. Every part of him reminded Esther of the Crusnik, the part of Father which had taken hold of him and had enjoyed killing.

"Hey, _Senorita_, what's the matter?" Leon's gruff question jarred Esther out of her terrified thoughts. She looked up at Leon to see a frown on his unshaven features and concern in his brown eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Father Garcia," Esther felt heat of embracement rise in her face. Slowly she looked back at Abel; he'd taken several steps back from them, his icy gaze watchful. Still there was no trace of the goof she knew so well, only the sorrow and wariness. "Are you really Abel Nightroad?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her voice even.

"Once again, how did you get that name?" Abel asked, his expression carefully guarded, but there was no hiding the suspicion and sorrow in his eyes. Esther shivered. Somehow she felt almost cut off. This man, whether he was Father or not, seemed lonely and it felt as if she was just pushing people away from him.

"How else, idiot?" Leon demanded, "You gave it to us, duh!" he shook his head, hair like a lion's mane, brushing against Esther's cheek.

"I don't recall meeting humans such as yourself," stated Abel, his eyes carefully moving from one face to the next. "If there was another Nightroad out there, I would state you have me confused with someone else, but there is not. So, I ask again, how did you get that name?"

At this Leon snorted, seeming to be at the end of his patients with Abel. "What did you not get, Four-eyes? I just told you gave me that name," scowling, Leon released Esther and stormed across the space between them. He took hold of Abel's jacket and forced the taller man to look at him. "You know, I thought I'd be thankful when you finally started acting serious. Now I find I miss the crazy klutz!"

"Leon," William warned, standing and placing a hand on one of Leon's thick arms. The professor looked between Abel and Leon, his gaze stern as he tried to avoid a fight breaking out. At this point Esther didn't want to see a fight between them, she had no doubt Abel would come out of it the victor. There was just something about Father Nightroad which felt dangerous. It made her not even want to approach him. "Release him, Leon," William warned again a note of fear in his voice. Esther saw why. The hint of red was starting to take over Abel's eyes; even the whites were starting to change color. At this rate Abel would end up changing before their eyes.

Leon threw Abel back, or tried to. Instead of striking the floor as would have normally happened, Abel took one step back, but was otherwise unfazed. Before anyone could speak, Abel turned and walked off at a quick pace, vanishing through the passage at the back of cavern.

"What was that all about?" Cato demanded. "I thought priests were supposed to be nice and Angel is the pope's personal agent. What was that all about?"

"Leon, we need to talk," the professor, touched Leon's arm and the two of them soon walked off to the other end of the cavern.

xxx

Abel gasped, collapsing just out of sight of those humans. He could still feel the crusnik clawing at his mind and it was taking more willpower than he cared to admit to fight back. One of his hands took hold of the cool stone, his knees biting into the hard surface. Thirst was fast over coming him; his blood filled his mouth as the fangs began to grow. "No," he whispered, "not here. I can't release _them_ here." With every last ounce of his strength Abel forced back the crusniks' mind until it at last released him. Gasping, he moved so he was leaning against the cool wall and stared up at the ceiling of the passage.

This encounter had been closer than Abel cared to think on. One slip up and it could mean the end to the people he was trying to help. Abel buried his face in his hands. Why was it so hard for him to rein in his darker side? Lilith – a sharp jab of sorrow pierced his heart at the thought of his beloved. Even with the raw pain, he felt the crusniks' mind retreat further from him. Tears burned his eyes and he took several deep breaths.

Footsteps alerted him to the fact someone was approaching. Abel knew it wasn't Cato, but one of the strangers he had helped. "Go away, human," he bit back the growl, wanting to be alone. Well, at least he could be thankful he'd stopped calling humans terrans.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, my friend," Abel peered between his fingers to see the priest who seemed to take more care with his appearance than the other. The man's brown hair was neat and well kempt. He held a pipe in one hand and a cane in the other. Despite this Abel could tell this human wouldn't have been a pushover in a fight. "May I?" he gestured to floor beside Abel. Abel just looked at him, suspicion making him wary. Hell, he didn't even trust Cato fully. Most humans were shifty at best and he just couldn't read them that well. The man, William as he had called himself, sat down beside him anyway.

Moments slipped by in silence as Abel returned his attention to the far wall, moving into a more lax position. It was more to deceive this man than anything else. At least the crusnik wasn't acting up at the moment. The only sign of his struggle was the nagging thirst which clawed at him. His mind wandered to the blood he had brought back with him, not by choice though. He would have rather done anything but take blood from those injured Methuselah. Those who had once been his people, but the money he had from the Vatican couldn't have covered half the food which would have been needed to stop the thirst as well as everything else required for this mission.

"You know, this might seemed a little farfetched," William finally broke the silence, "but according to that newspaper and that kid, Cato, we've traveled back over seven hundred years."

"A little?" Abel snorted. "It sounds like something straight out of a science-fiction book." It might be ridiculous, but all the same… No one, not even his sister who had been lead scientist, knew much about the crusnik. Slowly Abel looked at the wall and let out a low breath, "Seven hundred years, ah? Seth said our lifespan were unknown, but to live that long?"

"I know, it's more than likely hard for you to believe," Abel knew William didn't have a clue who Seth was and was grateful the man didn't press him for answers. "When you and Caterina confronted me about it, I was rather shocked. Admittedly I didn't know until now you were over seven hundred, but I knew you were the oldest out of the AX or will be the oldest."

Abel looked at the man. "AX? I take it that will be some new department in the Vatican one day," he shook his head. "I would rather not know. The present for me, and past for you, is hard enough to live in as it is. I guess we'll have to figure someway for you're group to return to your time."

"We'd be most thankful for that," he replaced the pipe in his mouth. Silence fell over them and Abel didn't see any reason to break it. William smiled suddenly. "You know, I just realized why you never heard the legend about Angel dying in our time." He laughed and shook his head, "It would be hard to believe yourself died."

At this Abel just shrugged, not really getting what this human was talking about. It was best to leave well enough alone. Right now Abel would rather leave his future unknown and focus on what was and what had been. It was just easier that way.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Morning

**(Author's note:** As those of you who have read _After the End_ can see I've changed Cato's personality around so it fits more with events of _The Winter Rose_. Umm, just as a side note here: some of Esther's thoughts in this chapter I took from the Book 2 of ROM (_Reborn on Mars_) in the chapter which act 18 of the manga is based off of.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 2: The First Morning

The light of a fire danced across the ground. Esther sat near it watching Cato as he passed out breakfast. He seemed to know what he was doing when he had cooked, but he hadn't made any tea. "I can't make tea," he'd told them when asked; "I leave that to Angel." Can't make tea? Why? Esther watched him, nibbling on her food. Lady Caterina sat near her, William speaking with her in hushed tones. Despite the fact her Eminence looked better; she was still pale from the wound and seemed a little weaker than usual. It was hard to tell at first, but as Esther watched, there was the slightest hesitation of her right hand before she picked up the food and started to eat. Though Lady Caterina was still injured, Esther guessed they weren't discussing this. Part of her wondered what it was they were speaking about so urgently and another part of her was just thankful she didn't have to worry about it.

"What are you thinking about, Red?" Father Leon sat down next to her, holding his breakfast in hand and looking at her with a board grin on his features. Esther glanced at him before looking at the fire. How could she explain what she was thinking about to him or to anyone? Yesterday she had only been worried about helping them get the device shut off and returning to their mission and now – now she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Father Leon," Esther began, ripping a piece of the bread off her small loaf, "do you really think we've gone back seven hundred years?" she glanced up at him and saw him shrug off the question, his dark eyes looking at her kindly. "I mean, has Father Nightroad ever mentioned his past to you or his age or anything like this?"

"Hmm, Four-eyes?" Leon shrugged again before scratching his unshaven chin. "You know, I never asked him what he did before helping found the AX. The guy's sort of a mystery," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about it, Red. If this is the past then we could always crack grandfather jokes at Four-eyes from here on out," her grinned, eyes sparking with mischief. Esther managed a small smile in return, not really sure this Abel would take too kindly to being teased. Before she could point this out, Loen shouted at Cato, "Hey, kid, where's Four-eyes gotten off to now?"

Cato growled under his breath and turned to Leon, his shoulder's shaking with rage. "I've told you, my name isn't kid, _old man_!" he spat. His eyes flashed with anger. "Next time you call me kid, I'm not going to give you your next two meals!" with that he turned away from them and stocked off towards the back of the cave and the entrance Abel had vanished into last night. "I'll go find him."

"Negative," Tres appeared from shadows of the tunnel, "such an act is unadvisable at this time." Tres' cold, emotionless voice and expressionless features made the statement all the worse. Cato's hands balled into fists and it looked as if he was about to shout at Tres when the killing doll took hold of Cato's wrist and started to steer him back to the fire. "I advise returning to your morning meal," he stated.

"Fine," Cato tried to tear his wrist from Tres' grasp. "Let go!" he snapped. Tres did so, causing Cato to hit the ground, sending a dust cloud into the air. Tres just looked down at the boy, not even asking for a damage report like he normally did. "Tch, think you're so cool, priest," Cato leapt to his feet, "I'm going to speak with Angel even if you—" Cato was cut off as Tres picked him up and strode over to the fire, setting Cato down on a rock and standing ominously behind him. "What was that all about?" Cato demanded, trying to leap to his feet, only to find Tres' hand on his shoulder, keeping the teen seated.

"I pity the brat," Leon hissed in Esther's ear. "Gunslinger was ordered to not let anyone back there unless Four-eyes or one of them," he jabbed his thumb at Father Wordsworth and Lady Caterina, "ordered otherwise." Straightening and keeping one arm around Esther's shoulders, Leon asked louder, "Hey, brat, when did you meet Four-eyes? You to look like old pals already."

Cato snarled at Leon, his face flushed with anger. "Stop calling me names!" he shouted. "And let me up!" he struggled against Tres' hold, but the killing doll didn't seem to notice. Finally Cato stopped struggling, folded his arms over his chest, and pouted. Several long moments passed in which Cato stared at angrily at the floor, glanced up, and looked down again before repeating several times. Each time he looked at Esther and every time he looked away, looking a bit happier. "You know," he finally looked at her, now smiling, "you're really cute." Esther felt heat rise in her face.

"Hey," Leon went on the defensive at once, "Red's mine, hear me!" Esther felt as if her face was on fire with embracement. Why were they even fighting over her? Lady Caterina was far prettier than Esther was.

Cato gave them an almost devilish grin. "You're a little old for her, don't you think?" his eyes flashed and it looked as if he was ready to stir up trouble. "You're nothing more than an old man after all. Or is that why you're after her? She makes you feel young again?"

"Why you little brat!" Leon snarled, starting to stand, his eyes flashing with anger. "I'll teach you a lesson you're not soon to forget."

"Ha," scoffed Cato, "I'd like to see you try." At once Leon lunged for Cato at the same moment Tres released Cato and Cato lunged for Leon. The smaller teen, easily slipped around Leon, aiming to strike the older, stronger man in the stomach with his knee. Leon was just as fast. With a snarl he took hold of Cato's leg, blocking the blow. Quickly Cato swung up his free leg, forcing Leon to release him and stop the blow from hitting his face. In smooth movements Cato landed and leapt a few feet away from Leon, "You're fast for an old man," he panted, "but not fast enough." Cato drew a few throwing knives as a ring fell into Leon's hand. Oh no! The ring and knife clashed in the air with a clang just as the two raced around the fire, preparing for another attack.

"Leon!" Caterina called Leon to order sternly at the same time another, colder voice snapped, "Enough!" Esther froze, heart pounding. Was that – could it be Abel? Slowly she forced herself to look in the direction of the cold voice. Sure enough Abel was striding towards them, storm clouds brewing in his winter blue gaze.

"Angel," Cato brightened at once, straightening and pointing at Leon, "he's the one who started this."

"That is enough, Cato," Abel stopped on the upper rocks near to Tres. "I heard the entire argument. From where I stand both of you are with fault. As Leon is one of Lady Caterina's people, she can see as to what to do with him; however, you have been following me around for five years now and I have every right to tell you off on this matter." He looked calmly down at Cato, but even with the calm mask he wore there was no hiding the sorrow or the danger Esther felt in his smooth movements. "You had no right to start this fight between yourself and one of our guests." Abel leapt down and in two long strides was before Cato. Taking the boy by the arm, he looked almost coldly down at him, "Come." With that Abel started to half pull half drag Cato behind him.

"But – but Angel, I didn't start it, ouch," Cato stumbled, wincing in pain. "I—"Abel released Cato just out of their earshot and sat down to speak with the teen. Silence fell over them as they watched the two. Esther couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had just occurred. She couldn't understand how this person could be Abel or why Abel was traveling with Cato.

"Okay, anyone else confused?" Leon's question jarred her out of her thoughts. "Four-eyes sure is acting odd."

Esther nodded, clutching her rosary as she watched the two. What was going on? "This isn't like Father Nightroad," she murmured to herself, missing the clumsy goof she had come to rely on.

"No, not like the Abel you two have come to know," Esther turned to look at Caterina. She wasn't smiling, but looking at Abel and Cato with a small frown on her features. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "When I first meet Abel nearly twelve years ago our time, he was a lot like this: sullen, withdrawn, and mistrusting." She looked at William who frowned around his pipe, seeming to think back on it. "Over the first year I worked with Abel he began to become the man you two know now."

Esther stared at Caterina in confusion. "You're saying Father Nightroad used to act like this," she shivered.

"Why did Four-eyes start acting like an idiot?" asked Leon, frowning and looking at the Professor and Lady Caterina. "We might get missions done faster if he wasn't acting like an idiot all the time."

"Father Nightroad told me he acted that way because of what he was," Esther confessed. "Is this true?" Esther flushed and bowed her head, "Forgive me for asking this, Your Eminence."

"Don't worry about it," Caterina smiled kindly at Esther. "This is partially true. It's not the reason he started to act that way but it is the reason he continues to. All we need to worry about is that Abel is Abel no matter how he acts." Esther shivered and glanced over at Abel and Cato. This man still didn't feel the same as Father Nightroad. He felt like the person she had seen when Father Nightroad had lost control of the crunsik while fighting the Baron of Luxor. It felt as if this Abel wanted to kill and enjoyed it.

As Esther watched, Abel stood and walked over to them, leaving Cato alone. Cato's shoulders were slumped and he looked so alone Esther wanted to comfort the boy, but, at the same time, she didn't. After all Cato had been the first to draw a weapon. Her attention was drawn back to Abel as he hesitated just outside of their loose ring before stepping forward. He didn't look at any of them. Instead he walked straight to where Cato had gotten the food and took out a kettle. Abel began to make tea.

"So, Four-eyes, what were up to in the back there?" asked Leon, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the tunnel Abel had come from. The sound of metal clanking was the only reply to Leon's question. Moving forward, Leon knelt before the fire, just across from where Abel was working. "Hey, you lose your ability to speak, Four-eyes," Leon scowled as there were still no reply.

"Abel?" William stepped forward.

"Hmm?" Abel grunted in response.

"So you reply the professor, what's your deal, Four-eyes?" demanded Leon, looking as if he was ready to leap across the fire at "Angel." He was stopped by Father Wordsworth placing his cane on Leon's shoulder.

"I don't respond to the name Four-eyes," Abel looked at Leon, his features calm, but there was just a something about Abel which felt off. This man – this man was…

"Fine, Abel, then," Leon's scowl deepened. "What were you up to?" Esther edged closer to the three men, keeping her eyes on Abel. Admittedly she was curious on what he had been working on all night. By the looks of it he hadn't slept, there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"I was looking into away to help the people here, nothing more or less," Abel replied, not looking up until the kettle was over the fire. Letting out a low breath, he moved away from the fire and turned to the supplies. "It seems we are low," he muttered more to himself than anyone else. Abel picked up a new cloak and walked back over to the fire, sitting down away from them as if he didn't wish to get too close.

Esther watched him for several long moments, not paying attention to the conversation the others were having. As she watched him, Esther remembered what she had told him during the incident with the Iblis. Taking a deep breath, Esther plucked up her courage and walked up to Abel. He glanced at her, a slight frown on his features. "Do need help getting supplies?" Esther asked, looking as evenly as she could at him.

"Hey, _Senorita_, that's a great idea!" Leon exclaimed, striding over to them as he replaced the ring he'd thrown to block Cato's knife. "What about it, Abel?" Leon grinned down at Abel who sighed and rubbed his eyes as if he didn't wish to be here at them moment.

"The presence of a nun and priest would help the citizens," Abel said at last. "It is up to your superior in the long run, but I see no reason for the two of you not to come."

Esther glanced at Cardinal Caterina who nodded. "Just don't try taking down the entirety of vampire population in the city," she said, "I think we have enough problems as it is."


	4. Chapter 3: Son?

**(Author's note:** Yeah, Abel's lost it. This chapter has a lot to do with the what I mentioned in the author's note in chapter 1, so if you don't remember go back and take a look at those notes. Also note: I have included a few characters from _Divergent Path_ in this chapter as well as throughout the book.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 3: Son?

Abel led the way back into town nearly an hour later. Both Leon and Esther followed him, staying a little ways off. The unease and tension they felt crackled in the air between them and Abel. He suppressed a shiver. Humans might hate him if they knew who he really was, but these people had his name and were Vatican which meant they might not have even heard the legend of the Nightlords. So, why were they so uneasy? All right so he wasn't the best of people to travel with nor was he really good at speaking with humans, but still…

"We need to collect what bandages we can for Cardinal Sforza," Abel said, not looking at the two behind him. "Also we'll need more food and water." He bit back the temptation to add sugar to the list. Even if he loved sugar it wasn't a priority item and with these guests from the future there was no point in getting more sugar that would be needed for a group this size. Besides he didn't have a lot of money at the moment as it was and the pope wouldn't be sending more until next month. What little remained would have normally lasted that much time for what Cato and Abel normally needed, but there were now four others who needed to eat.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Leon, picking up his pace so he was now walking beside Abel. Abel withheld the temptation to look at the human. Just having so many around him at once was hard. A large part of him still found it difficult not to blame humanity for what had happened to him, his siblings, her, and the Methuselah.

"It depends," Abel shrugged. "We might run into trouble or someone may ask for help, there is no possible way to figure out how long we will be in town."

"What do you mean?" asked Esther, catching up to the two of them. "It's the middle of the day; Methuselah shouldn't be out at this time." Abel stared at her, completely caught off guard. She'd just called Methuselah by their chosen name. Never before had he met a human who did that.

Shaking his head, Abel pulled himself out of his shock. "Most stay inside, preferring not to risk dying from exposure; however, depending on the leader of this group, they might just risk it." They had entered the town; people paused every so often to stare at Abel's two companions. It was rare to see the Vatican in any city controlled by Methuselah so he wasn't too shocked people were staring at Esther and Leon. "In the end their leader could end up being far more frightening than the idea of dying from the sun."

"Any ideas on who their leader could be?" asked Esther. Her extremely blue eyes locked on him.

"Yes," Abel replied, "several, though I there is no telling if it's one or all of them at this point in time."

"Them?" Leon looked at Abel a scowl on his features. "What aren't you telling us?" he demanded. Abel shrugged. "Damn it, four-eyes, if you don't give us information how are we supposed to help here?"

The familiar feeling of searing rage began to claw through him. Abel opened his mouth ready to snap at this insolent human. The promise he'd made wormed into his mind and he closed his mouth, taking a deep breath instead of speaking. This little bout just showed Abel still wasn't able to put his past hatred behind him. Perhaps a small part of him would never fully be able to forgive humans or stop hating them. No matter his personal feelings towards the first race, he had to keep his promise to protect them. Lilith had wished for the three races to coexist. Even if he couldn't make his beloved's dream a reality he would protect humans against the people he had led for many years, against the Methuselah.

"I didn't ask for your help," Abel said, his voice tight as he failed to suppress the rage which still simmered in him. "As for what I do and do not share with you, you have a brain use it." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leon move. Abel's hand twitched as he forced himself not to dodge the blow. Pain exploded through the side of his head. The hard stone of a building slammed into his shoulder as blood filled his mouth. Gasping in shocked pain, Abel blinked, trying to clear the ringing in his ears.

"Father Leon, stop!" Esther shouted at Leon, placing herself between Abel and Leon. Abel stared at her dully before looking at Leon.

Straightening, Abel wiped the blood from his lips thankful they were in an alleyway. He laughed, the pain almost felt like a reminder he was bound to humans, a chain he could never reap away no matter what his personal thoughts were. "You know, humans are very strange, but it's what makes your kind interesting to say the least," Abel looked at Leon, calmly. "Your kind never do give in." He started off once more. Before he had taken more than a few steps Leon took hold of his coat and slammed him into the building.

"I'm getting real sick of your high and mighty attitude," snarled the priest. "For once I wish you'd stayed the same klutzy idiot I knew at least then I would know what to expect from you."

"If I am a 'klutzy idiot' in your time, then it is for a reason," Abel retorted the anger building in him once more. He could feel as the crusnik began to activate, clawing at his mind. Fresh blood filled his mouth – no! He couldn't risk it. He just couldn't allow his darker half to take hold once more. "Release me for both our sakes," Abel whispered, his voice strained as he fought for control, eyes squeezed shut.

"Father Leon, please release him," Esther pleaded. Abel was losing the battle; he could feel as the fangs began to push aside his other teeth. The cursniks' mind was wrapping around his, their voice goading him, trying to get him to say the words which would activate them fully and allow them to take a firmer hold on him.

"Damn," Leon threw Abel back. His had smacked against the wall, sending a jolt of white hot pain lancing through his skull. "Come on, Red, we don't need this fool to finish shopping." Abel heard Esther's weak protest before Leon dragged her away. "You'd better answer our questions this afternoon at the cave, four-eyes," Leon shouted at him before their footsteps retreated further finally vanishing.

Abel just sat there, crumpled on the ground, leaning against the wall. The crusniks' mind had retreated to the normal dim whisper but he couldn't bring himself to stand at the moment, let alone open his eyes. These past five years had been nothing but struggle after struggle. He looked forward to when he'd be able to retreat completely back into the tomb and his morning for Lilith. Unconsciously he gripped the cross he wore. Sorrow stabbed at his heart. All he had done could never be undone, her death was his fault, this world's state was his fault, the methuselah being here was his fault; all the bad which had occurred in the past two hundred years was his fault. One word slipped from his lips as barely more than a whisper, "Monster."

xxx

"We can't just leave him," Esther protested as Leon pulled her out of the alley and into the throng of early morning shoppers. Leon had the pouch of coins she'd seen him take from Abel in his hand. His pace was quick, his grip firm on her wrist, and shoulders tight with ill suppressed rage. "He's still helping us, Father Leon," Esther tried to get through to the angered AX agent, but her words seemed to have no effect on him. "Please, we can't just leave him behind, at least for the reason he knows the city."

Leon suddenly pulled her aside, pinning her to the wall of an old building. "Damn it, Red, Four-eyes has been lying to us for years," he growled, his voice harsh with rage. "Even if he hadn't been lying that man back there isn't the four-eyes we know, I doubt he's even four-eyes at this point and whoever he is, he can't be trusted. I got a feeling he is holding back far more than just information on why he's here. We can't trust him, Red, you understand?"

"But…" Esther trailed off, looking back the way they'd come. "If he's the angel of legend, shouldn't we… at least try and help him," her argument was weak and she knew it. This Abel wasn't Father Nightroad even if he had the same name. There was no denying one fact: this Abel was a killer. There was no hiding this fact. The battle last night he had moved with deadly accuracy and then there was just the way he looked at you. The coldness in his eyes, the age, and the sorrow, but it was the coldness. Did he even want to help humans? Her hands balled into fists, jaw clenched as she straightened and glared at Leon, "Even if he isn't Father it doesn't give you the right to rob and beat him. We're members of the Vatican, of the church, we can't do this."

At this Leon snorted, not looking convinced. "Fine, _senorita_, if you feel so strongly about this we can head back and look for him," Leon released her and turned in the direction they'd left Abel. Relief filled Esther and she gratefully started after Leon. They walked through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Abel in case he had left the alley, but he was nowhere to be seen. It took them awhile to find the right alley and to enter it because of a group of people standing in their way. "I'll wait here," Leon said gruffly as he leaned against the wall, his expression pulled into a scowl.

Esther nodded and continued down the alley, heart flickering with nerves. She wished he had come with her. This Abel gave her the chills. For several long moments all which could be heard was the sound of her shoes on the dry earth; then, she heard voices. "Hey, filth," Esther froze a second before docking behind a few crates and peering around them. To her shock a group of thugs were over Abel who was exactly where they'd left him. "Where'd ya get such a nice coat? Bet it'd fetch a nice price on the market."

Abel didn't move, he just continued to stare blankly at the ground. "It looks like one of 'em Nightlord coats, don't ya think?" the other thug sniff, wiping his nose on the back of his arm. "Ya a traitor, I bet ya are," he nodded, grinning wickedly down at Abel, half his teeth were missing or chipped. "Wonder if he have silver or blond hair, think this be one, do ya?" he asked the first excitedly.

"Na, a Nightlord wouldn't be here, but he may have gotten the coat for one 'em corpses," said the first, also grinning. "Hey, ya dead or somethin'?" he nudged Abel with his foot.

Abel cringed back, covering his face with is arm, "Get away," he half whimpered, half snarled. "I don't want to harm… I can't…" it almost sounded as if he was fighting back the urge to attack these two thugs.

"Ya ain't be needin' both a cape and a coat. Why don't ya give us that nice coat o' yours," suggested the second thug, seeming to not notice what Abel had said at all. He knelt down, reaching for Abel. Blood sprayed seconds before the thug fell back shrieking and cradling his hand, or more over his bloody wrist, to him.

The first thug stared at Abel. Abel was now standing, his fingers dripping with blood and face hidden by black shadows. In the shade the alley Abel seemed to have become darker than the night. Talon like nails had grown from Abel's fingers, long and harder than steel. "Nano-machine crusnik 02—" he cut off, groaning and stumbling back, the hand without blood, pressing against his forehead. "G-get away," he moaned. "Get away. I – I can't – we – we…" he kept stammering nonsense for several long moments. "I don't want to kill," he whispered, "I don't want to kill anymore," he kept repeating this over and over again as if this alone would help him.

"What – what the hell are ya?" the first thug stumbled back, staring at wide-eyed at Abel. Fear was in his frame. Meanwhile the second thug had gone shock white and looked as if he was about to pass out from blood lose. "Ya – ya are a – a Nightlord, ain't ya?" gasped the first. "I – I thought ya just a legend, a – a crusnik, a lord of the deepest night."

"No – no, I am – I am not," Abel sounded almost scared. "Go, get out of here while you can," he pleaded with the thug. The thug didn't wait another second; he didn't even pause to help his fellow up. Instead he leapt over his comrade and raced off. Abel slid to the ground, painting heavily as if he had just run miles. "I won't kill, not again," he whispered, "we can't kill again, crusnik. I promised her, I promised her I wouldn't kill," his voice wavered. Slowly he lowered his hand and stared at both them. Blood still stained the other even though Abel was normal once more. "M-monster," he balled his hands into fists, shaking as a tear slid down his cheek. "Monster."

Esther knelt there for several long moments, biting her lip as she thought on what just happened. At last she heard Abel move and stiffened as she noticed him move over to the wounded thug. The thug shouted and tried to move away, Abel whispered something to him before ripping off a long piece of his cape and wrapping it tightly around the thug's wounded arm. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what looked to be money Leon hadn't managed to steal from him.

Leaning closer, Esther heard what Abel was saying, "Here, I know it's not much but it will help," he placed the coins into the thug's good hand before he stood. "I can't change what I am or what I have done, but at least I can try and make amends for what I just did to you," Abel bowed his head before backing away. Shoulder's slumped and head hung low he started off in Esther's direction. She bit her lip hard until she could taste blood and shrank back into the shadows, hoping Abel wouldn't notice her.

As Abel started passed, he paused, sighed heavily, and started to walk again. Two items slipped from his hand onto the ground. He seemed not to notice. Slowly Esther moved, she reached out and scooped up the objects. One was an unsealed letter and the other a small, wooden butterfly. The paint was faint and warn as if someone had touched it so often the paint had been smoothed away. Despite this the butterfly still help a simple beauty about it. The letter on the other hand had Abel's narrow script on it. The name scrawled on the letter was Seth. Esther stared at this the longest. Seth was really Augusta Vradica, the empress who had ruled for over eight hundred years. She knew Augusta would have already started to rane by now, but why was Abel writing to her?

Esther tested the envelope. It felt heavy. She bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should look inside the envelope. Slowly she pocketed it and stood, dusting off her white clothes. She'd return the letter. She had no right to look at it. Quickly she raced off after Abel, who would be with Leon by now. Sure enough, Leon had managed to stop Abel from heading into the crowd, though, how she couldn't tell. Abel stood several paces away from Leon, leaning against the wall, his gaze down cast and expression sullen.

When Esther stopped breathlessly before them Leon greeted her with an arm around her shoulders and his normal cheery way. It looked as if he was back to normal. Abel on the other hand, pushed off the wall and started to head off towards the market without so much as a hello.

As they moved through the market, buying what they needed, Esther watched Abel to see if he noticed he had dropped the letter and butterfly. Instead she began to notice something more. Abel was awkward when speaking with the merchants or those who approached him to thank him for his help. It wasn't the clumsy awkwardness he had about him in her time but a carefulness with the way he spoke and presented himself to others. He was withdrawn and seemed to unable to really speak normally with the people around him. The way he spoke with them was slower than the way normal people spoke and it seemed as if he was taking his time with what he said and how he said it. Worse still was the fact he wouldn't stop shifting. He was restless and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Are you all right?" Esther asked after the latest person moved away from Abel. "You seem rather uneasy," she clarified her concern.

"Hmm?" Abel looked at her questioningly before looking away sharply, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, his voice tight and expression withdrawn. He wasn't answering truthfully and she knew it.

"You're just acting strangely, that's all," Esther pressed, "you didn't eat breakfast, maybe you should eat something. If you are the same Abel I know than I know you like food and sweets, we could get sugar while we're out here," she spoke kindly, wanting to help and not feel useless or cut out.

At once Abel stiffened; his eyes twin pools of ice, "I'm fine," he snapped and strode off. Esther stared at him, heart sinking. Abel paused and for a second she thought he might turn around and apologize, but, instead, he just stood there. No one approached him and his free hand seemed to be over his heart. The next moment his posture relaxed as Leon appeared with his arms full. "That should be everything," Abel started to walk, only glancing at Leon.

"Hey, Red, come on," Leon walked over to her and scowled at the bags he held. Esther slowly started after Abel, feeling lost. At least in her time Abel hadn't been so hard to speak with. He wouldn't answer questions about his past or anything like that, but he'd been far more friendly than this man.

"Angel!" a woman raced up to Abel. Esther was too far back to catch what else she said, only that her hands were clasped and she looked worried.

When Esther finally came into range, she heard Abel's response, "Of course I will help."

"God bless you, Angel, the Lord was looking out for us when he sent you here," she wept. As she moved off, Esther came up to Abel and looked up at him. She was about to ask what that was about when Abel turned to them.

"If you don't mind I need to make a few stops before heading back," Abel glanced at Leon then at her before he turned walked off. He hadn't even waited for them to say it was all right. It was as if he didn't expect them to follow.

Esther looked at Leon. "We'd better go after him before he gets himself into trouble," Leon said gruffly, not looking pleased at the thought of following Abel. Esther nodded, heart flickering with nerves. Clutching her rosary, she followed Father Leon, glancing around as the crowds began to thin. Soon they were in a nicer part of the city which was almost devoid of people. Abel stopped by a building and looked at them.

"The two of you might as well head back," he asked almost sternly. "This might not turn out well."

"Oh no," Leon stepped forward, shifting the bags in his arms and jabbing a finger into Abel's chest, "we didn't come along to follow your orders nor are we going to leave just because you tell us to." He glared at the slightly taller man. "Now, whatever is going on, we are not going anywhere."

Abel sighed. "I suppose you are one of the most stubborn humans I have ever met," he looked at Leon; then at Esther, debate in his gaze. She knew he could easily tie them up if he so wished. Finally Abel nodded as he said, "You can come. If anything your help might be needed." There was a short pause. Abel looked away from the two of them, his gaze downcast and expression worried. "If you see me lose control please knock me out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon demanded, but Abel seemed to ignore this. He just walked into the building. "Well that was just prefect," grumbled Leon before following Abel into the building. Was Abel serious about losing control? Sure Esther had seen him lose control once, but he was acting as if it was common for him to lose control.

Esther stepped into the place and just stared. Beside her Leon was there as well, also staring at who was in this bar. It was a mixture of humans and Methuselah. "Shocking, isn't it?" Esther jumped at the sound of Abel's voice. "Prior to the New Human Empire this place would have been blown the moment – well as soon as one of the Imperial family discovered it. Most of this is run underground still, if the noble running this was ever caught, he'd be dead within moments."

"For once I'm glad it's not the good old days," Esther looked back at the bar sharply just in time to see a man who was only an inch or so shorter than Leon striding towards them. His black hair was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail and his blue eyes shown with amusement. Leon placed a protective arm before her, but Abel stepped forward and extended his hand. Stranger still there was a smile on his features, though small and half hearted it was still a smile. The Methuselah, for he was one now Esther looked more closely, took Abel's hand, grinning broadly before drawing Abel into a brief hug. "It's good to see you again. You really need to drop by more often during the day and give some warning next time."

"I take it you know him, four-eyes?" Leon asked.

"Four-eyes?" the Methuselah cocked an eyebrow at Abel. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since never," Abel stated, "on the other matter, I don't think dropping by more often would be wise." Esther was completely lost. These two were speaking as if they were really old friends, perhaps they had even known one another longer than Caterina and Abel in her time had known one another.

At this the Methuselah laughed lightly as he asked, "What, shy at meeting your grandkids?" Esther gaped, Abel had grandkids, since when had he even had kids? "Sorry foster-grandkids," the Methuselah corrected himself at Abel's questioning look. "You might consider it different, but as far as I'm considered they are still your grandkids, you were always the one who stated blood doesn't make a family. But enough of this, come and sit down," he gestured them deeper into the bar.

"Hey, Red," Leon hissed in her ear as they walked behind Abel and the Methuselah, "has Four-eyes ever told you about any kids? You've partnered with him and actually gotten straight answers out of him, right?"

Esther shook her head, "No, he's never told me anything about having children."

"Foster children, actually," stated the Methuselah as he slide into a chair. Abel was already seated across from him. Esther blinked and looked at Leon before looking at the chairs. "Come now, I haven't bitten a human in many years," slowly Esther took a seat between Leon and Abel. "I'm Aran," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to them.

Leon leaned back in his seat and just glared at Aran. "Sister Esther," Esther said taking Aran's hand. "This is Father Leon," she gestured to Leon, smiling as she did so to try and to take away the sting of the fact Leon seemed mistrustful.

"I'm not going to bit you, Father Leon," Aran said with a knowing smile. "Both my parents were humans at one point, but any second generation Methuselah could claim as much. They died trying to find a cure which wouldn't kill the Methuselah in question. I haven't held a grudge against your people since the end of the war."

"Speaking of which, have you considered returning to the empire?" Abel asked casually.

Aran sighed. "No, Azul won't leave Valdemar, he still thinks you were killed by humans and is set against them until proven otherwise. Besides Se – I mean Augusta is against cross marriages, too high of a risk turning the human," he shrugged, touching his nose and winking, "unless you know how to avoid it."

"I see, and I'm sure… Augusta would make an exception as long as it was kept quiet," even as Abel suggested this Aran was shaking his head.

"What was it you're really here for?" Aran changed the subject. Esther was getting the feeling this Methuselah didn't like the idea of changing one hiding place for another. Besides in this time Seth might not be as excepting of humans as she was in their time.

"I needed answers, but it seems Valdemar is the one in charge after all from what I've gathered here," Abel sighed, not sounding at all happy about this. "I wish it wasn't him."

"There is no denying what's happened in the past, but Valdemar is out of control," Aran said. "If I could I would stop him myself, but I don't even know what his full plan is at the moment. All I know is that he is starting to get really annoyed 'Angel' has managed to defeat another group of 'hunters' he's sent into human populated parts of the city. Watch your back, even if you are damn hard to kill, I'm sure Shaun would find away to kill you if pressed by Valdemar." Silence fell over them. It was a silence which sent a chill to the bone and made Esther frustrated. Whoever this Valdemar was Abel knew him. What wasn't he telling them? "Look, I can poke around on the inside a bit; see what I can find out about what Valdemar is really doing. I could the—"

Abel held up his hand, cutting Aran off. "No, it's too dangerous, even for you. I won't risk it," Abel stood. "You have a family, take care of them first." He gestured to Esther and Leon. "I'll stop by again."

"But not for a social visit," Aran sighed. "I guess a leopard can't change its spots no matter how hard it tries, only where it hunts and how it goes about it." Aran frowned, "Speaking of which, you look rather pale, are you—" A sharp look from Abel made Aran cut off and hold up his hands. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone, just don't push too far." He stood and clapped Abel on the shoulder. "Hopefully I'll see you when you have a full plan in place, but until then just know Angel is always welcome among us," he gestured to the Methuselah and humans in the room.

Abel nodded. "Thank you, Aran, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," Aran just shrugged and smiled at Abel as if trying to tell Abel something without using words. Once out of the bar, Abel muttered to himself about returning to the bar that night when there would be mainly Methuselah or something along those lines. It was as if he hadn't expected to run into Aran in there at all.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nightlord Siblings Pt1

**(Author's note:** An explanation: if Abel was sent on missions by the pope (like I have it) it would only then make sense he wrote to his sister, then realized he could never send her the letter and give up on it. **Important Note**: the words or parts of sentences in the letter with -word- or -last part of sentence- where originally striked out. I tried to put the strikes in, but it wouldn't stay so this is what I have to use.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 4: The Nightlord Siblings, Part 1: Letter of Sorrow

"Mind explaining what all of that was about?" Leon asked, his voice nearly a growl with all his suppressed rage. Abel ignored him and continued to walk back towards the cave. Esther had been oddly quiet this entire time, but Leon didn't seem to remember how to shut his mouth.

"Yes, I do mind," Abel said, somehow managing to keep his voice calm. At the moment he just needed to get back and slip away from these humans. The crusnik had been trying to activate since the incident in the alleyway. He knew if he didn't either eat a lot of food or drink Methuselah blood soon, he might not be able to stop the crusnik and giving into his anger would only make it worse. "Please be quiet, I will answer some of your questions this afternoon."

They entered the cave. Abel crossed to the supplies and set down his bags. Not pausing to speak with the others in the main cave, Abel slipped through the passage in the back. The passage was narrow and the ceiling sloped downward, forcing him to duck. Soon it opened up into a darker space than the other cavern. The entrance had torn metal on either side, showing it had once been a wall. Just across the room, as it really was, was an old machine. The computer set into the device still needed some repair, but he ignored all of it. Instead he crossed the room to where he had stashed the blood. He hadn't taken enough to kill any of the Methuselah, which meant there was only a enough here for a few days if he didn't ration.

Abel slipped his hand into his pocket and stiffened. The letter was missing as was the butterfly his sister had given him, but where—? He had to find the butterfly. Even if he never found the letter, as long as he found the butterfly he would have something to hold onto his sister with. Whipping around, Abel began to look through the objects in the room. Desperation and fear coursed through him. Where was it?

Within moments he had looked through every nook and cranny in this room. Running his fingers through his hair, Abel tried to remember where he might have left it. If he had lost it in the city… then what would he do? He had Lilith's cross and spent all his off time in her tomb. Even if Seth wasn't dead, she'd given him the butterfly to remember her by; it was all he had left of his sister. He _had_ to find it. He just had to.

xxx

Esther watched as Abel left at a quick pace, vanishing through the tunnel in the back of the cave. This wasn't good; she should have given him back the butterfly and letter when they had been in town. Esther took a step forward, but hesitated. Abel didn't want anyone, even Cato, back there. Instead she glanced around before climbing up into a shaded nook where others wouldn't really be able to see her.

Taking out the letter, Esther looked at the envelope for a long time. She knew looking at this would make matters worse, but it might also hold answers: like if this man really was Father Nightroad and what he was so secretive about. Taking a deep breath, Esther opened the envelope and took out the pages. The first page was warn and tattered. It was written in Abel's hand writing and the date was over fifty years into the past from even this time. Even more confusing was how the letter started:

_My Dearest Sister,_

_Seth, over the past fifty years I have been going over what happened aboard _The Ark_. I know I broke your faith in me that day, but I couldn't return to the empire with you, no matter how much I wanted to. I had broken the trust of our – of the Methuselah after what – what happened the day Sara died. _

Esther looked up from the letter and glanced at those below. William was speaking with Caterina and Leon. Cato was fast asleep on one of the cots and Tres stood looking out across the desert at the city. Abel was still nowhere to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief, Esther returned to the letter.

_When -__Cain-__ first contacted us that day, neither of us expected what was to come. If I had a clearer head, perhaps she would still be with us and the war would have ended peacefully instead of the way it actually ended. The three of us would still be together; then again if matters had turned out and _he_ had never betrayed us, then earth would have better off. _

_Seth, there is a truth which I discovered at the end of the war, right after we separated. It was him; the entire war was his doing. I was given papers, documents which told Myles we were going to attack them at the peace meeting and not to send the pope or a cardinal. The handwriting was his, Seth, it was always his doing. He never wanted peace; he never even wanted the Methuselah to live. All he was ever interested in was personal revenge and, I think, he thought we wanted it as well. I admit I hate -terrans- humans, even still, but our people, those who we had led for over a hundred years, I couldn't bring myself to hate them. At first yes, I was resentful, I disliked them, but Tabitha and others showed me there were more people out there who could be kind even to the four of us. _

_I don't know what to do anymore. I serve the pope, I try to help the -__ter-__ humans, but I just don't know anymore. Since her – since Lilith's death at _his_ hands I haven't been able to think straight. It feels as if we were right, when one of us died the others would drift apart. Was Lilith really the glue which held us together? I can't tell anymore. During the war she sided with the Vatican and the __te__ humans, but she did so because of her kindness. It was always against her nature to kill. We stayed together even after she left us, but now – Seth, is it wrong to say I mess you and I mess how things used to be? _

_Back during the Martian Civil War, we had difficulties yes, but at least we were happy, at least the four of us were together. Granted Cain had gone insane, I wasn't the best of leaders, and it felt like living hell, but we were together and he hadn't started to fully hate the world, at least I hadn't known he hated earth and all those on it. Why couldn't he see the UN was dead? General Hall was dead, Major Marry, well I killed him so I know he's dead. _

_I just realized, I have forgotten ask you how you are. How are you, dear sister? I've gotten news from the New Human Empire and I assume you are Augusta Vardica. It sounds as if the people still love you and look up to you, but news can be a lie. Are the people treating you well? If not, well, if I could I would gladly return to set them straight, but I doubt I would be able to stay long. I have bound myself to the pope and to the Vatican. There is no undoing this unless the pope or whoever holds the "contract" releases me from it. _

The letter skipped then, going forward nearly three years.

_Three years? I never realized how hard it was to keep track of time when you live in a tomb. Nothing ever changes down there, except for when that damned bird comes in. I have half a mind to break the light it keeps turning on. After three years in darkness the light hurts! Though machines are only smart as they are programed to be, so I should start blaming the programing, right? _

_Well, the pope has me off on a mission to the far north. There is a group of Methuselah who have started to get ideas on overthrowing the Vatican, then the empire. Can you believe it, they're going to try and kill you? I have more than half a mind to bash their skills in and drain their blood – ah, but the promise. I promised Lilith I wouldn't kill anymore. I'm starting to think it's the only thing keeping me sane. Do you think I had lost my sanity during the last two wars? Now I look back on it, I think I might have. Lilith never would tell me what happened the day the two of you found me after Sara's death. I have been trying to remember. All I get is the fact the crusnik was reluctant to release my mind -and a part of me didn't want it to release me.- _

The neat script written in pen was replaced on the next page by charcoal. The thick lines were made easier to read by the fact the page had been placed in a thin film of plastic.

_Ignore the charcoal; I seem to have misplaced my pen. Though, knowing me it's more than likely in my coat pocket, just as soaked as the rest of the coat. A few human kids decided the frozen river made for a good playground and fell through the ice. Lucky for them I was passing by. Sometimes human kids are far more insane the Methuselah children. I don't think I ever caught Valdemar, Azul, or Aran trying to play on a frozen river. Granted I would have flayed them within inches of lives if I had. _

_Speaking of them, have they joined the New Human Empire? If so, how are they? If not, what the hell are they thinking? You're as much family as I was to them: they even called you their favorite aunt… though you were also their only aunt. Now I think on it, Pope Gregory did have a statement released I was killed by the Vatican, they might not have liked the thought and knowing Valdemar he would react very poorly to a human killing any family member. He wasn't even interested in stopping what – what happened after Sara died. _

Who was this Sara he kept mentioning?

_My hands have started to go numb. I'll look for my pen in the morning and try to stop ranting in this letter you will more than likely never read as it is. _

The writing changed back to the pen on the next page.

_Ah, found the pen. It was in the pocket with the carved butterfly Lilith gave you for your thirteenth birthday. Do you remember? Cain and I planned that party during the last trip through the maze (still makes me feel like a lab rat.) He even planned the throwing me into the pool part to get Hall to leave. Though, Hall's throwing the basketball at my head was a little unnecessary. _

_Did you ever discover Lilith was so worried she wouldn't be able to find the right chain for the butterfly necklace? She was up until five finishing the butterfly and looking for the chain. I think out of all of us she really wanted to make that day special for you. After all you had only one other birthday "party" before that and it was a wreck. Luckily the chef forgave me enough after all those years to let me use the kitchen to get the cake ready. Never ever baking another cake for anyone, I think I only got two hours of sleep that night trying to figure out how to bake a cake. The result and your happiness that day made it all worthwhile. I don't regret a second of that day or the time spent preparing for it. I do regret not making a bigger cake – kidding. _

_The only reason I would ever go back to those days would be for the four of us to be together once more. I think even then Cain hated Lilith. At least he wasn't insane and had never actually tried to kill her. _

_Okay, back to a happier note, its cold and depressing enough here as it is. Your first birthday party, now that took a lot of planning and it was hell to convince Cain to go through with it. You know, he thought I was just spoiling you. After the first week of my bugging him about it, he came around. Then there was stealing from the kitchens and all that. It was funny seeing the chef trying to catch us after we stole all those sweets. Unfortunately it wasn't so funny when Cain led us straight into a wet hall and I slipped. How much do you even remember of that day? Probably not much, you were only two at the time, and I was eight so I can't say much on age there, now can I? I think I was just happy Cain got away and we managed to give you a small party anyway. Lilith did save me from Hall's wrath and all was well for as long as sealing the door lasted at least. _

Once more there was a time skip which brought it to a few years ago leading up to present day.

_I really wish I could send you this letter. I miss having someone speak with and not have to hide from. Did you know they call us a legend now? The third race is fading from human memory. I guess a hundred years is a long time for humans. It really doesn't feel that long of a time. After living for over two hundred years, but this might just be me and because I spend so much time in a tomb. _

_Speaking of which, you still haven't paid your final respects to Lilith, have you? Maybe one day you will be able to come to Rome and enter the tomb. Humans have even called her a saint, can you believe that? She's the Black Lady Saint. At least they won't forget her and all she sacrificed for them. I am grateful beyond belief for this. _

_I haven't had a lot of time to write. A few days ago a human boy I saved started to track me. He thinks he's being stealthy about it, but I can tell he is there. You'd think people would have sense enough to run away from a crusnik and not try to track one… not that he knows I'm a crusnik. He more than likely just thinks me his protector or something strange like that. Humans are a strange lot, but they are like the winter rose… if you remember that saying and what Lilith and I have said. _

_Gah, this kid is so annoying. He's—_

_Okay, he fell asleep; apparently he wants to help bring justice to the desert. Whatever that is supposed to mean, next thing you know he'll start calling me by ancient American superhero names: "Hey, Superman" "can you track this, Batman?" or do they even know who these superheroes are or American for that matter? I haven't asked, more than likely would come off as insane if I did. Speaking of superheroes and heroes, do you still like _Sherlock_? You never could put down that book as a kid and reread it more times than I care to think. _

_The butterfly, I don't know what giving it up meant for you, but I am grateful. I think I would have just given up without knowing as long as there was hope we could meet again. Sister, I know we will one day see each other again (hey, I might even be able to give you this letter and you might actually get to read it. Fingers crossed, right?) Thank you, Seth. _

The letter ended abruptly. Esther stared at the last paragraph. The butterfly which had fallen had been a gift to Seth, who was Abel's sister. Seth hadn't been telling her and Ion a lie after all, she had two older brothers and Abel was one of them. This Abel, the one in this time, was Father Nightroad after all. He was just withdrawn because he was alone. This letter proved that much.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Esther look down at those blow and saw Abel was looking through the supplies they had just brought back. There was an almost frantic look about his movements. As Esther watched him move aside food and medicine alike, she suddenly realized he had to be looking for the butterfly. It was the only tie he had to his sister.

Quickly Esther replaced the pages into the envelope before she hesitated. She slipped the envelope into her pocket just as Abel replied, "A small, carved butterfly, have any of you seen it?" his voice was so close to calm it was almost hard to hear the fear within it.

"Na, can't say I have," Leon replied, looking at Abel with confusion. "What do you need with a butterfly?"

Abel stiffened. Before a fight could break out, Esther slid out of her hiding place and walked around to the two men. "Is this what you were looking for?" she held out the butterfly he had dropped. "I think you dropped it back in the city."

For several seconds Abel stared at the butterfly before taking it and staring at in his palm. "That's what you were looking for, it looks like a warn piece of wood," Leon said rather rudely as he peered at the butterfly.

"It was given to me by my sister," Abel whispered more to himself. He started off back towards the tunnel and whatever cave lay beyond, but paused. He didn't look at her, all he did was bow his head and say in a soft voice, "Thank you, Esther." With those words he vanished back into the cave. Even though he must have known the letter was missing as well, he didn't ask her if she had it or even wait for her to give it to him, he just left.


	6. Chapter 5: Then there were Nine

**(Author's note:** New poll up.  
>I have added more characters to this. Hopefully I will be able to keep track of all of them as I write this story.<strong>) <strong>

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 5: Then there were Nine

The cool night whispered around Abel. The scent of fire was strong in the air. He pulled himself to the edge of the roof and peered down at Esther and Cato. They were talking in the alley, pretending to be travelers to the city. Abel had given Cato a few crosses in order to pull this trick off and the boy wore his daggers with his back straight, trying to act like a guard to the young nun.

While the other two would be easily spotted by human or Methuselah, Abel wore all black except for the cross and the silver chain he had attached the butterfly to. Not even Cato and Esther knew Abel was there. They thought this was a simple mission to see if the Methuselah were going to react to the church's presence here. If Abel knew Valdemar he wouldn't be able to pass up the chance to kill some church workers.

The sound of footsteps on the dry earth alerted Abel to the fact three people were approaching. Judging by their footsteps they were Methuselah, but they weren't on a hunt. He frowned. The only Methuselah he knew would visit the human part of the city were those who supported human equality and freedom, but they only visited during the day. His frown deepened.

Just then three Methuselah came around the bend and into Cato's line of sight. Abel's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the lead Methuselah. It was Aran. Cato pulled out his throwing knives, just as Esther shouted, "Cato, wait!" Abel prepared to leap. The knives flew towards the three. Faster then any Methuselah Abel landed in the path of the knives and whipped around, catching the four between his fingers. Pain lanced through his shoulder. Withholding a gasp, Abel gritted his teeth and straightened, looking sternly at Cato. His fingers were beginning to go numb. The knives struck the ground as his grip failed. Quickly Abel took hold of the knife in his shoulder with his other hand.

"Angel!" Cato raced over to him. "What are you doing? They're the enemy, why did you stop my attack?"

"Because," Abel growled, "they aren't the enemy." The knife was torn from his shoulder, warm blood gushed from the wound soaking the black shirt and cape. "Not every Methuselah comes to this part of the city to hunt, Cato."

"Your Excellency!" Esther's sudden exclamation made both Abel and Cato turn to look at the girl as the raced over to the small, blond haired Methuselah with Aran. "What are you doing here, Excellency?"

Abel stared at her, unable to believe what he was seeing. A human had just approached their predator without any signs of fear. No human did this unless they had wanted to die. These two new comers must have been from the same time as Esther and her friends did.

"Esther!" the Methuselah shouted in joy and shock. "I – I don't believe it. You were sent to the past as well."

Abel sighed and rubbed his temple. All this time travel talk was starting to give him a headache or was that just the lack of sleep? "What is going on, Aran?" he asked, looking at his foster son. It was risky Aran had even come this deep into human territory let alone speaking with "Angel." "You shouldn't be here this early," Abel exchanged human time with Methuselah time subconsciously. He had lived among the Methuselah for over a hundred years. Their time and culture was far more familiar to him than humans' many cultures.

"I was looking for you, actually," Aran replied.

"Right, why should we trust a bunch of blood-suckers," growled Cato, his hands on hilts of his daggers. He looked ready to attack but Aran just smiled at him.

"Child, I avoid harming humans as much as I possibly can," Aran said kindly. "I wouldn't put up a fight if you tried to kill me as it is." Turning back to Abel, Aran continued, "These two are from the future. If they stayed in the methuselah parts of the city Valdemar would find them and torture them for information. I don't know what he really is after, only he knows there are people here from the future and he wants them to answer questions about the future for him." Aran sighed, "I didn't know who else to turn to who would be able to help them. You're the only one outside the underground who doesn't hate Methuselah and who the humans here respect enough not to question."

"Do you really think the humans won't question my intentions?" Abel asked, not looking at Esther or the two Methuselah she was speaking with or at Cato who was glaring at Aran with pure hatred. "Beyond the fact I am helping the humans here they know nothing about me. I doubt they would fully accept the word of a stranger."

At this Aran snorted, "Ha," he scoffed, "you haven't heard the gossip going around. Though with you only being here in the city during the night I can see why you miss it. Humans are diurnal; they aren't nocturnal like Methuselah are."

"I'm well aware of this fact, thank you, Aran," Abel replied tersely. Finally Abel looked at the two Methuselah, exchanging news with Esther. He sighed, reluctantly saying, "I'll see what I can do for them. At least it looks like they are friends with humans."

"Thank you," Aran let out a breath of relief. "Oh," he pulled out a folder, "I managed to take this from Valdemar's desk. It looks like plans for a device and hits. It's written the same way as back during the war, but in a different code. Perhaps you will have better luck translating it then I have had."

"Deciphering it is useless without the key, Aran," Abel scowled, "and what did I say about snooping around? You can't risk getting caught, the underground can't risk you getting caught and neither can your family. What would they do if you got caught, Aran?"

Aran smiled, "I've told them how to find you if it comes to me being caught. You would help them, right?"

"I don't abandon family lightly," Abel replied, placing his hand on Aran's shoulder. "You are still my foster son no matter how old you get," he said this last bit in such a low voice only Aran would be able to hear him.

"We're going to help them!" Cato's exclamation made everyone look at him. "But, Angel, I thought we were trying to help only the humans in this city. You and I are human, why should we help them?"

"One: I'm not human, two: you miss understand my long term goal. I don't hate Methuselah nor do I hate humans. I wish for peace and nothing more," Abel replied blandly. Turning to Esther and the two Methuselah with her, he said, "Come with me, these parts aren't going to be safe for much longer. Aran," he looked at his foster son, "be careful and no more risking your life. I'm expendable, you aren't."

"You're not expendable," Aran said sternly at the same time Esther shouted, "You're not going to die! You're needed in our time!"

"I'm needed seven hundred years into the future," Abel shook his head. "What I am supposed to do, freeze myself?" Aran laughed, but he was the only one who got this reference. "No one can live that long."

"Well, the empress has lived longer than that," stated the female Methuselah. Her ivory hair fell to her waist and there was a red streak through her bangs. She wore tight leather shirt and pants with a long black, leather coat. Beside her the childlike Methuselah nodded.

"Se – Augusta?" Abel could have hit himself. He'd nearly called his sister by her real name. That would have done no good, it was best Cato didn't know Abel was related to Seth. "So, she really is still alive seven hundred years from now." This was disheartening news. Here Abel had been hoping to die in the next sixty years, he'd held to the belief a Crusnik's lifespan was the same as a Methuselah's.

"Well, so much for dying young," Aran teased. "If Augusta will be alive in seven hundred years then you will be. Though there is always plan B, isn't there?"

At this Abel scowled, "I am not suicidal, thanks, Aran. Let's just drop this and get going before Valdemar really does start to suspect you of helping us." Aran nodded, seeming to agree it was time to end this conversation.

"I think that wise," Aran said, turning and preparing not head off, "Oh," he looked back at Abel, "remember to send a message the next time you drop by the underground meetings," he smiled. Abel forced back his scowl, knowing he would never be able to send a message before dropping by. Aran paused before nodding goodbye and leaving them.

"We need to get going," Abel said, glancing up at the sky. It wasn't yet time for hunters to be out in force, but it would be soon. Besides he would need to return when the Methuselah did start coming out in force. If he missed even one night the result could be disastrous. Turning, Abel said, "Come," before he started off. The long black cape bellowed out behind him from the pace he set the group.

"Hey, Esther, who are your friends?" asked the male Methuselah. "The tall one sounds somewhat familiar, but the boy…"

"Better question, what are you doing in the past?" the female asked. Abel only half listened as Esther began to tell the two Methuselah what had happened and who else was here. The girl left out Abel's name, referring to him as the pope's agent code named Angel all throughout this. If he was alive during their time did this mean these two Methuselah also knew him?

"So Father Tres is also here," Abel heard Ion say. "What about Father Nightroad? You mentioned him when the _Iron Median II _crashed and that he was part of the party sent out, but you didn't say if he was here or not." Well, that answered that question. Why did everyone know him who came from the future? It was getting rather annoying.

"Nightroad?" Cato asked, showing he had been listening in on their conversation. "Hey, Angel, isn't that you're surname? That annoying priest, Leon, called you Nightroad, right?"

"Nightroad!" suddenly the female was before Abel. He stopped and sighed. This was rather annoying. Her hand shot out, aiming for his hood. Faster then even she could react, Abel caught her hand, her fingers only just brushing the tip of the tattered hood.

"You know a lady would have asked," stated Abel almost dully. Still holding her wrist, Abel slowly lowered his hood. At once her eyes widened.

"Tovarish!" she exclaimed, twisting her wrist out of his grasp. Suddenly she took hold of his shirt collar, dragging him forward and snarling at him. Her hand was so close to the silver chain, Abel actually found himself holding his breath. Their noses were nearly touching; this was a really strange position to be in with a stranger, especially a woman.

"Why did you just call me 'partner'?" Abel asked his voice even, almost emotionless as he looked dully at her. "By the way, this is an extremely awkward position to be in. Passersby might take it as we are kissing if they are from a certain angle." This did the trick. She shoved him away from her, causing him to stumble back a few paces. There was a look of disgust on her face. "Better," Abel ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair to stop himself from checking to see if the butterfly was still there. "Now, why did you call me 'partner'? The only person I have partnered up with in the past few years is Cato," he gestured to the boy who was glaring at both the Methuselah.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded the woman. "The Abel I know wouldn't be acting like this."

"Maybe you have the wrong person, or I'm completely insane, after all being over nine hundred might just do that to person," Abel retorted sarcastically. He really didn't want to go insane. After what _he_ had done, Abel hoped to never lose his mind like _he_ had. "Either way, we don't have time to discuss this. Hunters will be out soon and there is barely enough time for the four of you to make it back to the caves."

"Four!" Cato leapt at Abel's words. "I'm not going to be left behind, Angel!"

"We'll discuss this back at the cave," Abel bit back a snarl. "Until we are there, keep your opinions to yourself," he started passed the woman, annoyance flickering in his heart. That boy hated Methuselah almost as much as Abel had hated humans. With such hatred in the world, was peace even possible? He had doubted it since the day Myles tried to kill Abel and had killed Tabitha and Kayson. Once, long ago, there had been peace, but now…

Abel could hear the others following thanks to fact Esther was whispering to the two Methuselah. "This Abel isn't the Abel you know, Asthe," Esther explained, calling the female Methuselah by name, or a nickname. "I'm not sure, but I think Father Nightroad is like Augusta, he could even be older than she is." Abel ground his teeth, forcing back the urge to clench his fist and break a wall. He really, really hated it when people talked about him behind his back. When would people learn his hearing was superhuman? Taking a deep breath, Abel touched the butterfly lightly, missing his sister now more than ever. "How did you two end up in the past?"

"Well," the male started, "it's sort of a long story. The short version would be that Augusta wanted the Duchess of Keiv and me to help her older brother in the year 2340. I'm guessing we're in the right year, now all we have to do is find the man she told us to find." Wait, according to this Methuselah, Abel's sister had sent them to help him from the future. Why the hell would Seth do such a thing? Messing with the time stream wasn't wise.

"And why exactly would the empress act so recklessly?" Abel asked only just loud enough for them to hear him. He heard all three of them stop and looked over his shoulder at them, "Yeah, I can hear every word you said." There was no reply so Abel continued to walk, thankful they had finally shut up.

It took their group nearly an hour to make it back to the cave. On entering Tres raised his guns but lowered them, looking at the two newcomers blankly. "Father Tres, do you remember me?" asked the male Methuselah, walking up to Tres.

"Affirmative, Count of Moldova, Ion Fortuna," Tres replied. "What are you doing here?" While they were greeting one another, Abel edged back towards the entrance. He made certain Cato wasn't looking in his direction before slipping off into the night. The thirst was starting to get the better of him and Abel knew the longer he waited the worse it was going to get and the harder it would be to control _them_. He had to leave without someone following him

Later:  
>Esther couldn't help but smile. It was so good to see Ion and Asthe again no matter their reasons for coming to the past. She'd been speaking with them and Tres for awhile when Cato's shout of rage tore through the conversation, "When he gets back I'm going to kill him! He left without a word this time." The boy fumed. "He's done this at least once a month for the past five years; I'm starting to get fed up with it!"<p>

"Ever think he has a good reason?" asked Father Wordsworth as he bit the steam of his pipe.

"Humph, since when has Four-eyes ever had a good reason?" scoffed Leon from where he sat with his boots on the table and arms folded across his chest. "This is Four-eyes we're talking about after all. If Esther hadn't found that butterfly he was freaking out over, I doubt he would ever have gotten it back. What sort of man freaks out over a carved butterfly anyway?"

"Cut the man some slack, Father Garcia," Father Wordsworth began, "he did say his sister gave it to him. Who knows she might very well be dead and it's all he has left of her."

At this Leon snorted, "Man's always been a wimp; guess no matter what year it is he really hasn't changed."

Asthe stormed over to Leon, snarling at him, "Watch what you say about my tovarish, terran."

"Wait, what wooden butterfly?" Ion stepped forward, looking from Leon to William and back again. "What did it look like?" he pulled out a picture and showed it to them, "Was it this?"

"Don't know," Leon shrugged, "you'll have to ask Red about it. She's the one who found it." He gave Esther a thumbs up. Ion looked at her, but before he could speak Cato moved so he was between Esther and Ion, glaring at his Excellency as if he wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"You're not going to come near her again, blood sucker," growled Ion. "I know how your kind work, you start with the women and children then go after the men." Ion bristled, starting for his sword. "You filthy blood suc—"

"Enough!" Esther jumped and whipped around just as Abel materialized from the shadows and stepped into the light of the fire. Caterina was beside him looking sternly at all of them, but Esther's eyes were locked on Abel. Now she looked closely at him she noticed how disheveled he looked. Dark shadows were under his eyes, his hair was tangled an unkempt. The dark clothes he wore made he appear almost sickly. "There will be no fighting here, between either race, am I understood?" despite the way he looked, his voice was strong and held command Esther felt was oddly out of place. "There has been enough bloodshed for one night."

Cato protested at once, "But, Angel, they're the enemy. They—"

Abel looked at Cato, causing his argument to die away. "Am I understood, Cato?" Cato set his jaw and glared at Abel for several long moments. Without responding, he turned on his heel stalked over to the fire. "That could have gone better," Abel muttered. Turning, he moved away from the others, not going near Asthe or Ion even as Ion started towards him. Before Ion could move more than a few feet, Abel had vanished into the back cavern.


	7. Chapter 6: Demon's storm

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 6: Demon's Storm<p>

Moments later:  
>Abel gasped, his shoulder hitting the metal wall as he stumbled into the back room. Warm blood trickled down his side and coated his shoulder. As he looked at his hand, he noted the fact he was shaking violently. Sneaking out had resulted in the fact he alone had been injured, but it hadn't been what he had been aiming for. If Abel wasn't careful he could end up attacking the two Methuselah now staying with them or Aran the next time he saw him.<p>

"Damn," Abel cursed, balling his hand into a fist. The motion sent a jolt of pain lancing through his body. Slowly, pain shooting through him at every movement, Abel unclasped the cape, allowing it slid from his shoulders to floor. As it fell away, it revealed a large rip in the side of his shirt. Blood poured out over the clothes, making them damp and warm to the touch. Far more slowly than he had taken off his cape Abel slowly peeled off the wrecked shirt, grimacing as the material brushed against the deep gashes. Once the shirt was over his head he tossed it aside, breathing heavily. The wound on his shoulder from Cato had reopened and the deep gashes on his sides burned as if they had caught fire.

Crossing the room, using any support Abel could find, he paused and reached into a nook. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he let out several low, pained breaths before he managed to take hold of the items in the nook. As he withdrew his hand, leaving behind a trail of blood, he nearly dropped the little disinfectant he had left from tending Caterina's wound. The roll of white bandages slipped from his hand, falling into the pill of now empty canteens which had once held Methuselah blood.

For several long moments Abel just stared at the canteens and the bandages. Slowly be scooped up the bandages, his clumsy hand knocking several of the canteens from the pile. They clattered dully to the metal floor. Gripping the bottle of disinfectant in his hand, he unscrewed it and, with a shudder, used the rest of it on the wound on his and the worst wound on his side. He felt of pang of regret using the last of it, but the wounds were deep and would only fully heal if he entered his crusnik form which would prove disastrous if he did so. Once the disinfectant was applied Abel wrapped the bandages tightly around his torso until he was certain it would take a long while for the blood to get through the bandaging, his shirt, and coat.

Slipping on a fresh shirt, Abel ensured the butterfly was tucked safely under it before he shrugged on his coat. He didn't bother buckling it or even putting his arms through the sleeves and instead walked over to the warmest corner during the night and slid down onto the rags he'd made a small bed out of. Pulling aside a few of them, he found what he was looking for. Alcohol, it was a bottle which was half empty. It had been given to him by a grateful family a few weeks back.

Using the wall for support, Abel opened the bottle with his thumb and lifted it as if in toast. "Too you," he muttered, seeing the faces of all those he had lost in battle or otherwise over the years. Abel took a deep swig of the bitter liquid. It trickled down his throat, deadening some of the thirst as it burned down into his empty stomach. Slowly he lowered the bottle and stared at Lilith's cross, hanging over the control panel beside him. "Pathetic, aren't I, Lilith?" he smiled at her cross.

A scent struck Abel. It took him several long moments for his groggy, pain blurred mind to realize there was a Methuselah here. "Either you're insane and think that cross is a person or you're just really drunk," slowly Abel looked towards the entrance to see Asthe standing there. Her white hair was stained yellow by the old light in this place. Looking at his hand, he saw it shaking. The thirst was growing, he longed to attack her and drink his fill in blood but he couldn't, it would kill her. He didn't want to kill, not again. "You could at least answer me," snapped Asthe, taking a step into the room.

"Get out," Abel's voice was hoarse, the words spoken as barely more than a whisper. The crusnik was whispering to him, trying to convince him to sink his fangs into her neck and drink long and deep.

Instead of leaving Asthe stepped further into the room. Abel groaned as the crusnik whispered to him. "You're nothing like my tovarish. He at the very least would have asked my name and never tried to be so rude. Do you even know my name?" The fangs began to grow over Abel's lips as Asthe spoke. It took every last ounce of strength to not lick his lips in anticipation of a feast.

Gritting his teeth, Abel could feel the crusnik activating further. Soon he wouldn't be able to hold back saying the words. In a quick movement, Abel stood. Whipping around, he shouted at Asthe, "Get out now!" she backed towards the entrance, staring at him. The bottle was flung towards the entrance just as she raced into the shadows. It shattered as it struck the wall, sending a spray of alcohol across the wall and floor. "I'm sorry," hot tears slid down his face. He collapsed to his knees, staring at his hands. "I'm so sorry, Asthe," he gasped, breathing heavily. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Abel stared at the ground less than an inch from his nose. "I won't give into the thirst, crusnik, I can't give into the thirst. I promised her – I promised Lilith I would never kill again. No more death, no more, please, no more," he whimpered, only just aware of the fact Asthe had stopped in the hall because of the fact his fangs hadn't vanished. Collapsing fully to the ground, Abel curled into a tight ball, "Monster," he whispered the word, seeking comfort in it. "Monster, monster; monster," over and over, he repeated the word, drilling it into his mind as the images of his past, of the unforgivable sin he'd committed, filled his minds eye. "MONSTER!" he shrieked the word, knowing it won't carry into the main cave.

The next evening:

_Blood pooled around Abel's feet. The filthy smell of it telling him it was human blood. Slowly he looked up, only a pile of bodies met his gaze. Children clung to their mothers; men were over both, trying to protect their families. "How could you, Abel? How could you?" Abel whipped around searching desperately for that voice. It was her; the warmth of it sent a chill through him and a longing so intense it nearly sent him to his knees. _

"_Lilith!" Abel shouted, looking desperately around himself for the source of the voice. "Lilith, please, tell me what to do. I need you're guidance, I need you!" he shouted, his eyes only meeting death and blood. "Lilith!" _

"_It's you're fault, I loved you and you lied to me," Abel turned, but still there was no sign of her. "You told me there would be peace, you would convince Cain to meet with me and discuss peace. It's you're fault I'm dead, Abel, it's you're fault!" Abel froze. No, it was – it was his fault. He stumbled back, tears sliding down his face. His legs shook under him before giving out. Blood sloshed over his arms and legs. Tears dripping into the red liquid as pain filled his heart. _

"_I'm sorry, it is my fault," he wept. "I was blind to the truth, I couldn't save you; I can't protect anyone dear to me. Everyone dies while I live. Why, why do I live?" _

"_It's punishment," another voice whispered to him, mixing with Lilith's. "It's punishment for your sins. Humanity trusted you and you turned on them, we trusted you and you betrayed us." _

"_No, I – I didn't betray you," Abel whimpered, slowly rising, "Sara, Lilith, I couldn't harm either of you. I never could. I loved you both, it's my fault you're dead, but I didn't – I couldn't – NO!" _

Abel jerked awake, tears still sliding down his face as he stared at the counter. His shoulder had gone numb as had his side, but his heart screamed. In the end it had been his fault, all of it. Both the civil war and human – Methuselah war, the deaths of everyone dear to him, it was all his fault.

Slowly Abel sat up, his coat sliding from him. He hardly noticed. Looking around, only the walls of the old base met his gaze. The place was lonely, just like he preferred it. Once more Abel's gaze slid over the room. The signs of Asthe's visit could still be seen, but he ignored it as he stood, picking up a cape. He left the coat on the floor and the cross of the controls. Swinging the cape on over his shoulders he fastened it as he left the room. Abel paused just in the shadows of the passage and watched the others as they went about making dinner or breakfast in the Methuselah's case. Cato was giving the two Methuselah, who were speaking with Caterina and William, dirty looks.

"So that was how she was injured," William, rubbed his chin, his pipe in his mouth. "You say she was only just caught in the flux? Hmm, interesting." As William said this last bit Abel pulled up the hood and stepped out of the passage. Still draped in shadows he moved towards the exit, trying to ignore the tempting smell of cooking food. He had no right to go over there and even if he did, the supplies were too low even if they had just bought more. If he could get some blood – Abel cut off that train of thought. He didn't want to kill. He looked at his hand to see he was still shaking. The presence of two Methuselah was hard to ignore, but he kept the fangs from appearing by staying away from them.

Abel had nearly reached the exit when a shout rang across the space. "Hey, Angel, where are you going? Are you off to help the people escape more blood suckers," Abel froze at the sound of Cato's shout. The next moment he heard the boy racing over to him. "Can I come? You left last night when you said you would at least talk it over." Abel was avoiding looking at Cato. The thirst was almost overwhelming, if he didn't leave he could end up hurting someone here, but if he left he would still end up hurting someone.

"No," Abel said softly in order to hide the shakiness of his voice and the frustration prickling in him. "I need to go alone tonight," Abel insisted. "Perhaps tomorrow, but—"

"I'm going weather or not you like it," snapped Cato. "What's the point of me being here if all I'm doing is watching our guest? There is no way in hell I'm going to be left behind."

What little restraint Abel had on his temper snapped. Snarling, he turned faster than the boy could blink and took of his throat. Slowly he lifted Cato off the ground. Gasping, Cato's eyes rolled as he clawed at Abel's arm. The gagging sound and the fact Cato had begun to weaken pulled Abel to his sense. Quickly he released the boy who fell to ground in crumbled heap, gasping for air and holding his throat.

Abel backed away several paces, staring at his hands. "Monster," he whispered the word. Whipping around, he raced blindly from the cave. Someone called after him. What had he done? He'd nearly killed, he'd nearly – horror clouded his mind, Abel didn't know where he was running only that he was running. Wind whipped around him, tugging at his cape. Buildings flashed past in a blur of darkness, stained with yellow. At last Abel skidded to a halt, gasping. He stumbled and stuck the wall with his injured shoulder. "Monster," he kept whispering this to himself as he stared at his hand. How could he? How could he?

A sudden overpowering sent of Methuselah filled the cold night, carried to Abel on the strong winds. "Well, look what we have here, a terran all alone in the dead of night. This is Methuselah territory terran, the toll for walking these roads is your blood." The thirst sent a haze of need and desire coursing through him. Slowly Abel turned to the female who had spoken. There was something familiar about her, but the thirst made it impossible for him to see her clearly in the darkness of the stormy night. She was before him. The next instant Abel's hood was torn from his head and she stumbled back in shock, "Lord Nightlord?" she breathed in question, staring at him. Abel reached out his hand touching her wrist.

"No," he pulled back, moving away from her, "no," he muttered this over and over. He couldn't kill, he couldn't kill! Whipping around, he raced off once more.

"Capture him alive!" the woman shouted. "He is to be taken to Valdemar alive, you hear me?" he could hear them following. Blood filled his mouth. No! The fangs grew over his lips. Light lanced across the sky, the ground rumbled under him. Quickly he leapt up the side of a large dam. Lightening crackled across the sky, the space heated before cooling. He couldn't stop, he couldn't – "Nightlord!" the cry tore through the night deadened only by the sound of thunder. "Abel!" she shouted, almost sounding desperate. He skidded, nearly falling over the edge of the dam. Desperately he looked around, but it was too late the Methuselah had fanned out behind him. "Abel," she spoke in a somewhat softer voice. "Come back with me," he slowly turned, careful of the edge of the dam. "You were our greatest leader, return with us and help us create a new empire."

A name finally clicked into place, "No, Kasane," Abel said, not looking at her. "No." She took another step forward, then another; she was only a foot from him. She reached out, seeming ready to drag him back with her. A sudden overpowering strength the crusnik's mind leapt forward. Taking hold of her wrist, he pulled her towards him. Fangs flashing in the lightening, he bit down on her neck. Kasane shrieked, but his hold was firm on her. The haze and overpowering need for blood, blinding him as he drank deep, enjoying it; her blood was sweet and warm. It was almost as sweet as tea loaded with sugar.

"What the hell?" several of the Methuselah stumbled back. Lightening struck the ground; their cries of agony filled the night. Abel's footing slipped and the two of them fell over the edge of the damn. Kasane's limp form plummeted into the dark, churning waves as rain began to fall.

Realization struck Abel, he'd just – he'd just killed – pain lanced through his arm as he stuck the side of the dam, tumbling down the rain slick surface. Sheer agony coursed through his body as several ribs cracked. His arm twisted, the bone splitting. The waves below flashed before his eyes before they replaced the dam, then the sky, waves again. _Whack_ – his vision buckled as he struck the hard surface of the water. Blood poured into the water. He was tossed back, slamming into the dam. Pain lanced through his body. The waves sent him under, thrusting him into several jagged rock. The force of the blow reaped through cloth and skin, sending sharp rack into his stomach. Blood filled the murky water. Gritting his teeth, bubbles rose from his mouth followed by a stream of blood and he pulled the rock from him. His good hand clawed at the water, but it was no use. The current took hold of him once more, sending him right back into the rack. It pierced his leg. Bubbles rose as he tried to gasp only ending up choking on the water.

Abel took hold of the rock, and used it instead to climb. The blood trailed after him before being shoved aside by the current. He burst from the water, the freezing rain and wind stung his face and pulled at his damp hair. Reaching out, he took hold of a slick rock and pulled himself ashore. Shuddering, his entire body shaking, and socked through to the bone, Abel's fingers sank into the mud and he dragged himself forward, one arm completely useless. The world swayed before him, blurring before him. His feet only just out of the water, Abel flipped onto his back, the freezing rain striking his face. The night buckled around him and he fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> I like how this chapter shows how poor Abel's mental state really is. Yes, another cliffhanger for which I am sorry, but this is where my notes ended for this chapter so it's where the chapter ends. Abel is just having a really bad day, aren't they?**) **


	8. Chapter 7: Augusta's Brother?

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 7: Augusta's Brother?<p>

Near midnight:  
>"I don't see any signs of her," Aran stopped as he looked around the bank. The rain beat down on his shoulders and streamed off his long hair. "We've been searching for hours, Azul, are you certain Kasane came this way?" he asked over the radio to his brother.<p>

"There were reports from several who were in the area at the time. They saw her and her group chasing someone up the dam. She isn't up here; all there is are her group all of whom are dead." Aran could just picture his brother shaking his head. "It looks like they were stuck by lightening."

"Do you think she could have gone over?" Aran asked as he started off again. His boots squelched in the mud.

"I'll check the opposite bank, if that's the case," Azul said. "The current would have dragged her ashore there. Keeping looking on your bank, there's still a chance she could have pulled herself out of the water. Azul, out," the radio went silent.

"Just great, you'd think Valdemar would be out here as well," Aran grumbled, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes, "but no, this is grunt work below him and not below that of Imperial nobles." Granted Valdemar didn't know Azul and Aran were actually only here because the empress had ordered them to be here. Though, now Aran was also here for his family. Azul was the head of their house and had married another high ranking noble family within the empire. If Valdemar ever discovered the truth they'd both be dead. "Guess it's a good thing Azul has an heir," Aran grumbled. He really hated the rain.

Nearly two hours had passed before the radio buzzed back to life. "Aran, I found Kasane's body," Azul sounded almost disgusted and at the same moment he was horrified.

"Her body?" Aran stopped, distracted by a familiar from, cover a thick layer of mud. Only half visible through the muck was silvery-white hair and the familiar features of Abel. Aran picked his way over the rocks, heading for his foster father. He found he was holding his breath.

"She's been drained of blood, Aran," Aran froze at his brother's words, staring dumb struck at Abel. "Valdemar lied to us, one of the Nightlord twins is still alive," Azul snarled angrily over the radio. "Her majesty must have known as well." Aran wasn't listening to his brother, his eyes still locked on Abel. Slowly the smell of blood mixed with that of rain and mud came to him. Abel had been injured and from what Aran remembered from the night before had been suffering from the thirst for sometime now. In the end any Methuselah who got too close would have been attacked, the haze of thirst would have made it impossible for Abel to tell the difference between Methuselah other than which one looked the best to drink the blood of. "Are you listening, Aran?" Azul demanded.

"Sorry, Azul," Aran apologized, only somewhat meaning it. "Can you take Kasane's body back to the estate? There's something I need to see to. I'll be there before dawn."

"Are you insane? You already have barely enough time to make it back, I'm going to be stuck out here until sunset," Azul sounded highly annoyed.

"This is important Azul, Aran out," Aran put his radio on standby before crossing over to his foster father. Kneeling in the mud, Aran checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. If Abel had been anything else other than a crusnik, he would have been dead by now. "Hold on, dad, hold on," pulling Abel's uninjured arm over his shoulders, Aran stood. The height difference between himself and Abel made it harder to not fall back. Abel's head rolled, but he didn't awaken. "Damn," Aran muttered. Slowly he started towards the city. Azul had been right there was less than an hour remaining until sunrise. Aran would have more than enough time to make it Tatiana's place, but he wouldn't be able to leave until sunset, not without a heavy cloak and tones of clothing.

Aran had just reached the first line of buildings when Abel's hand twitched, "Aran?" Abel asked weakly.

"Hush, dad, you were badly injured. I'm taking you to Tatiana's place. Remember me telling you about her?" Fear struck Aran's heart Abel just nodded; he'd lost a lot of blood. Even if they made it Tatiana's place there was no telling if he would pull through without medical treatment.

"No," Aran looked at Abel sharply, he'd almost thought Abel had slipped off again, "not there," he shuddered, lifting his broken arm and managing to point outside of human part of the city. "There's a cave, don't want to hurt anyone else. Get me – to edge of city," he sounded so weak it was hard to believe he was able to stay in his human form, "I'll – go… from there."

It took a second for Abel's words to sink in. "Hell no!" Aran shouted, "I've lost three parents in my life I'm sure as hell not about to lose you because you want to be noble and try to make it on your own. I'll get you back to that cave; just point me in the right direction." Abel looked dully at him for several long moments before he gave the smallest incline of his head.

By the time they left the city the rain had picked up again. Abel had managed to stay awake only because of the rain and Aran knew it. The sun would be rising in less than thirty minutes; it didn't give them much time to find this cave Abel spoke of.

"Now where?" Aran glanced at his foster father. Abel didn't respond. Heart skipping a beat, Aran looked more closely, "Damn it, wake up, you can't give in now." Still no response. "Dad! Abel!" he shouted. "Dad!" Aran looked desperately around himself. All he could see through the thick rain was an overhang. Quickly he half dragged, half carried Abel over to it and lied him down on the driest section he could find. "Wake up, you can't die," quickly Aran used one of his nails to cut open his foster father's shirt. What met his eyes froze him in sheer horror. A ragged wound was visible on his stomach, deep and gushing blood. "Oh hell," Aran tried to think on what to do. Only one thought leapt to mind. Pulling back his sleeve Aran prepared to bit his arm.

"You there!" Aran jumped, instructively covering Abel. He snarled at the three silhouettes as they moved towards him through the predawn air filled thick with rain. Soon they came into view and he stopped snarling. One of them was a priest, not the priest he had met but still a priest. The other two were the Methuselah he had helped.

"You have to help," Aran leapt to his feet, desperately looking at them. "He was injured, I – I don't know what to do," fear was clouding his mind, he couldn't think straight. "Please," he begged.

"My god," the priest walked around Aran and knelt over Abel. "What happened to him?"

"You!" Asthe charged at Aran slamming him back into the wall, her hand wrapped around his throat. "What the hell did you do to him?" she snarled.

"Nothing!" Aran shouted horrified at the very idea of harming Abel. "I could never harm him, he's—"

"Still alive, but he won't hold out without some treatment," the priest informed them. "You there, help me get him back to the cave. I might need your help with this." The priest slowly lifted Abel off the ground. Quickly Aran helped, finding himself hoping Abel would be fine. With the priest's help they got Abel through a narrow passage and into the larger cave. "This way, quickly." The priest moved over to the cots, already the others here had started to stir. "Set him down, carefully," once they had lowered Abel into one of the cots, the priest called, "Tres," the next moment a young man who almost looked too young to be a priest appeared out of nowhere. "Abel needs medical attention. I believe you have some medical programming."

"Affirmative," Tres knelt down and set to work on bending Abel's wounds.

"What happened?" the cardinal's calm voice settled some of Aran's fears. He looked at the woman. She had stern look about her which made her almost frightening for a human.

"I honestly don't know beyond the fact Kasane had been seen chasing someone. It could have been him," Aran half lied. He couldn't give away the fact his foster father was crusnik, not to humans and not to these two Methuselah. Crusniks were still feared by humans and some Methuselah and respected in the empire as their leaders. There was no telling if this group would react poorly to the fact he was a crusnik or not.

"Kasane?" the cardinal cocked an eyebrow in question.

"She was one of Valdemar's inner group," Aran explained, "she fell from the top of the dam tod – this evening. I think it was Abel she was chasing," he confessed, glancing at his foster father. Abel looked pale, but it wasn't just from blood loss, he had seen this countless times over the past five years Abel had been here. His foster father was fighting against the crusnik. "He could have been injured there."

"You're leading us in circles," growled Leon. "What the hell happened to four-eyes?"

"I—" Aran looked at them, uncertainty.

"We know Abel is alive in our time, over seven hundred years in the future," Caterina said, she hesitated, looking at Leon before ordering, "Father Garcia, take Father Tres' place on guard."

"Say what?" Leon looked at her shocked, but Caterina held his gazing smiling sweetly at him until he shifted. "Yes, _senorita_," he left them.

Once Leon had vanished Caterina turned to Aran, "Everyone else here knows or has seen some of what Abel is," she began.

"What are you talking about?" asked Asthe. "Granted it's strange he's managed to live for so long, but he's still a terran."

At this Aran felt himself snort, "I wouldn't say that to his face in this time at least."

Before anyone could respond to this, Tres spoke calmly behind them, "Vital signs lowering." Aran jumped, whipping around to see Abel had gone deathly still.

Aran raced over to Abel's side before anyone else could react. Even if his foster father wouldn't approve of this or remotely like it, there was nothing else he could think of doing. Aran rolled back his sleeve and bit down on his wrist. Blood trickled into his mouth. He didn't swallow; instead he quickly moved his wrist so it was over Abel's mouth. Only a few drops got into Abel's mouth before the wounds on Aran's wrist began to close. Damn it! Not thinking, Aran took hold of his wrist with his nails, forcing the wound open. Blood gushed around his fingers and poured down into Abel's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asthe leapt forward, her hand grabbing hold of his shoulder. Aran snarled, releasing his wrist and shoving her away from him. "You're going to convert him!" Asthe snarled back, preparing to pull him away from Abel again.

"He's a crusnik you fool," Aran shouted at them, "he needs Methuselah blood to live!" Asthe fell silent. A sound outside the cave made Aran freeze. That sounded like – but it couldn't be, could it? Why would more of his kind be here? He knew Valdemar had sent several out a few days back on some mission or another. By now they'd been looking for shelter until sunset. "We're about to have company," he warned the humans in the group. The two Methuselah must have heard as well because they were already facing the entrance.

"No," a hand touched Aran's, pulling his fingers from his wrist. His eyes widened as he saw Abel was awake. Red stained his foster father's eyes. "Get everyone back from the cave entrance," he didn't even wince as he sat up, eyes cold as the crusnik began to activate. Before anyone could argue he was on his feet and walking towards the entrance. Halfway between them and the entrance he stopped.

Before anyone could speak, even Abel, well over twenty Methuselah raced into the cave and drew their weapons at the sight of Leon. The human fought, retreating to Abel's side. "What the hell are you doing up, Four-eyes?" Leon demanded, throwing one of his rings at the Methuselah. Two of them fell back, shouting in pain. The ring must have been made of silver.

"Help the others," Abel instructed Leon, "if any get through me take them down before they reach Caterina or Esther."

"What, you're injured and want to take down all them?" Leon took a step towards Abel, looking as if he wanted to punch him. "Look here, Four-eyes, you aren't going to play hero and win all the girl's affection."

"You're an idiot," Abel muttered. Louder he said, "Get back there and protect you're boss unless you want to get stabbed." Before Leon could reply, Abel spoke the ritual words, "Nano-machine crusnik 02 release of restriction to forty percent, activate." As the last word was uttered, his hair crackled up around his head, becoming a silvery crown. Aran watched as Abel's nails elongated, turning black, and his skin paled. "Get back, human," his voice was off, changing by the power of the crusnik and the long fangs over his now dark blue lips. Leon stumbled back a few paces, seeming shocked to see what Abel had transformed into. Abel ignored Leon's shock and stepped towards the Methuselah, extending his arm as he did so. Black liquid gushed forth, molding into a large, red, double-bladed scythe. "Unfortunately you have seen this place and I can not permit you to leave it until my work here is done. Surrender quietly and all of you will be permitted to live."

"Surrender? Like hell," snarled one of the Methuselah in the group. "Do you have any idea who we work for?" demanded the fool.

"Unfortunate, I really do hate spilling blood," with that Abel charged. Several Methuselah opened fire on him, others charged, ready to meet their blade with his. Leaping into the air, Abel dodged the bullets before landing the mists of the Methuselah and blocking several swords with his scythe. "Aran!" Abel shouted as cue for Aran to join in the battle.

A small smile appeared on Aran's features before he entered haste and raced towards his foster father. Leaping and dodging, punched one Methuselah in the stomach before leaping into the air and flipping. Aran landed just behind Abel, "Just like the old days," Aran shot a grin at Abel who just glanced at him in return. "Except the enemy back then were human."

"Focus, Aran," Abel blocked several more blades. Snarling, he pushed the group back before slicing through several of them and wincing as if the death of these Methuselah was a physical blow. "Forgive me, Lilith," he spoke softly, "I seem unable to keep my promise to you." Aran sighed heavily and joined the battle once more.

The battle was over in a blink of the eye. The moment Tres, Asthe, Ion, and Leon charged the rest of the Methuselah fell into disarray, they raced out of the cave and straight into the light of the rising. Aran winced, knowing all too well what kind of death awaited those Methuselah. Not even their bone would remain as the sun's rays excited the bacillus and it devoured them. He noticed both Ion and Asthe staring after them as well.

It took Aran a moment to realize Abel had vanished. "Hey," he turned looking for his foster father, "where did…?" he trailed off as realization struck, Abel had gone into the back cave and the old UN base which lay beyond. Before anyone could reply, Aran raced after Abel, now knowing what his foster father was up to. All he knew was he had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he came to the base, he stopped, "Dad?" What Aran saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Abel was out of the crusnik form but he was curled up on the floor, clutching Lilith's cross to him as if it was the only link to his sanity.

"Was it my fault?" Abel whispered, unmoving. Aran stared at his foster father; at a complete lose to what Abel was talking about. "Did Sara and Lilith die because of me?"

"What?" Aran gaped. "What the hell possessed you to think that?" Aran stepped over the threshold. "They died because of _him_ because of Cain, not you. It was _his_ doing and only him. Dad, surely you know this."

"I could have—"

"Seen through Cain," Aran bit back the temptation to snort. These thoughts and the crusnik had been plaguing Abel since he'd left the empire. Okay the crusnik had since Abel had been fused with them, but still… "Look, no one saw through Cain. Everyone just thought he was harmless because he was insane, even I played into his hands. You can't blame yourself for something your brother did."

Abel didn't reply, but his grip tightened on the cross. For several long moments Aran was at a loss of what to do or say. It was hard seeing someone he'd looked up to his entire life like this. It was heart wrenching. Abel had been there for him and his brother for so long, it felt as if the world would shatter now he was seeing his foster father in the position of the lost child.

Taking a deep breath, Aran slid to the floor and looked at Abel. "Do you remember the day you found Azul and me?" Aran asked, looking up at the ceiling. He saw Abel give a small nod. "My brother and I had been on the streets for over a month, begging for scraps or some money just to get through the day," Aran began. "I remember Azul used to tell me there would be a brighter night soon," he laughed, "he'd tell me that before the sun rose and we crawled into what shelter we could find." Aran permitted himself a small smile. "The night I will never forget was the last night my brother and I spent on the streets. It was a night much like last night, stormy and a typical downpour. We were on the corner of a street trying to get handouts, but no one even glanced at us as they went by." His eyes were closed now as he pictured this night clearly in his mind's eye. "I had curled up in a tight ball, trying to stay warm when suddenly the rain stopped. I could still see it, but it wasn't hitting me or my brother. When I looked up you were standing over us, getting wet as you used your umbrella to keep us from the rain. You had a kind smile on your face and held out free hand to us. You told us there was a home waiting for us where we would always be welcomed and cared for." Opening his eyes, Aran looked at Abel, "You're a good prison no matter what the crusnik has made you do, dad. Just know, no matter how much time passes or how dark the road is ahead of you, you will always have a family, Azul and I as well as your sister. Seth hasn't forgotten about you and she never well." Aran pushed himself to his feet and smiled at Abel, "Think on this and remember no matter how screwed up our family gets or even if we aren't all related by blood, we're all here for you or waiting in the empire for you to come home." Turning, Aran left Abel alone. He knew Abel would be out soon enough.

"You came out alone?" Asthe cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where's Abel? Ion and I have a question for him."

Aran was about to reply when he heard Abel appear in the passage behind him. Stepping out of the way, he smiled at the fact his foster father looked more like his old self than the beaten down man he'd been before. He wore his old white coat and fresh clothes with the cross on. His hair had been brushed hurriedly but it was still brushed. The only signs of his recent struggles were in the dark shadows under his eyes and sunken features of his face.

"You have a question, Asthe?" Abel asked, sounding more like his old self, though his voice was drawn and there was fatigue in it.

"You're Augusta's brother, aren't you?" Ion shouted, baring his fangs at Abel as he stepped towards the older man. "I saw the butterfly necklace you have. It was the one Augusta told us only her brother would have. You're her brother, aren't you?" he snarled.

There was a short pause in which Aran could almost see the debate going behind Abel's eyes. Abel slowly nodded, "Yes, Augusta is my younger sister," he admitted. Only silence met these words. Aran, of course, had known this his entire life. Seth only recently started calling herself Augusta, but still…

A shout drew them away from this issue, snapping all of them back to life. "Why the hell is there another blood sucker here?" Cato's indigent voice made everyone in the cave look at him. He was soaking wet, showing he'd been outside and had only just entered the cave. The rain must have started up again.

Abel and Caterina smile while everyone else, except for Tres, burst out laughing. The boy had missed so much that the fact he had chosen now of all times to reappear just made the serious moment shatter. When the laughter died down Abel said, "I'll get breakfast started."

"Oh, no you don't, you're cooking sucks," Aran stepped towards his foster father. "Besides you're probably hungry enough to eat the food raw, even the meat."

"I've never eaten meat raw," Abel retorted, scowling at the mere thought of eating raw meat. Aran followed Abel over to the supplies and began to help him start to prepare the meal. As he worked, he noted the low supplies. He'd get his family to bring as many supplies as they could carry here as soon as Aran had the chance. It would not only help his foster father but also force him to meet his grandkids. At this moment Abel was in need of some cheering up, even if it was forced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> The conversation in chapter 3 between Aran and Abel was meant to be misleading. Abel doesn't even know Aran and Azul are there on order of Seth, just like Asthe and Ion are. Also one what Aran is talking about with it being hard seeing a parent figure in the roll of needing comfort, anyone who has had a parent in this roll would understand, it is extremely hard to have your rolls suddenly switched on you. I don't think any child is ever prepared for it.

I am really sorry it took so long for this chapter to be updated. I've been a bit tied up (not latterly, I have no wish to do a Castle and actually tie myself to a chair with duck tape).**) **


	9. Chapter 8: In Memory

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 8: In Memory<p>

Aran slipped into the mansion Valdemar lived in that night. "Aran?" he froze at the sound of a harsh male voice. "You're back later than expected, what the hell were you doing?" Slowly Aran turned to see a red haired man who was strongly built striding towards him. The man's light brown eyes flashed angry. "According to Azul you should have been able to make it back before him. You should have been back yesterday!"

"Drop it, Shaun," Aran snapped. "You might be Valdemar's second, but what I do is none of your concern." Aran started off down the hall, but paused, "You said Azul is back?" He knew the answer, he had heard what Shaun had said, but there was still the fact that this meant Valdemar was bound to be in foul mood or just drunk. Kasane had been his wife after all.

Shaun sneered, "You missed quite a bit in the past hour. Apparently one of the twins is still alive. Bet you're hoping it's your dear foster father," Aran's fist clenched. "But if it is Lord Abel it means he's turned traitor, what would you do then?"

"Shut up," Aran snarled. Whipping around, Aran moved towards the larger man. "You have no right to call dad a traitor not when all of us have defected from the empire. Isn't Valdemar trying to become the new ruler of a new empire, or have I messed something?"

"Ha," Shaun laughed, "so defensive and after one hundred twenty years. Was he really that important to you? The man might be a mass murderer, might be hated by all terrans, but he was too soft near the end. Did you hear it was his idea to end the war not Lady Seth's or Lord Cain's? It was all him."

Aran lost his temper then, striking Shaun as Aran shouted, "Shut up! You never really knew him, so shut up." Breathing heavily, Aran moved towards Shaun who had stumbled back. "Never say a word against him again!" Whipping around, Aran strode off still seething.

Abel had been nothing but kind to all six children he had taken under his wing to teach and now Shaun dared call Abel a traitor after all Abel had done for them. Hell, going against Seth was just as bad as calling Abel a traitor. Abel had never betrayed the empire; he wasn't giving away defense secrets to the humans or telling them anything on Augusta or the noble families. If anything Abel would be welcomed back to the empire with open arms if he ever chose to return. Shaun on the other hand was the one branded a traitor. How dare say such things about Abel.

"What's gotten you worked up this time?" Aran jumped and looked up to see his brother standing before him. If Azul hadn't spoken Aran would have ended up walking straight into him. "I haven't seen you this upset since we learned Abel was killed in battle."

"Shaun thinks it's Abel who is here and is calling Abel a traitor," Aran snarled. "Abel isn't a traitor, even if he is the one here. They're the ones—" Azul looked at him sternly with eyes of the color of the ocean. He was always calm even when the situation wasn't.

"Not here," Azul gestured Aran into a side room and checked it for any bugs. Once certain the room was clean he turned to Aran and said, "I know they're traitors, Aran, but you keep forgetting we are in enemy territory at the moment. You really need to be more careful what you say in the hall. The empress has entrusted us with this mission. Now," Azul gave Aran a reassuring smile, "I assume last night you vanished because something came up with Angel. I hope all went well."

"Ah, yes," Aran shifted uneasily. He still hadn't told his brother Angel was Abel. It just never seemed the right time and Azul trusted Seth, he wouldn't take lightly to the fact Seth had lied to them and told them Abel had been killed in battle and his body burned by the enemy, when this wasn't true. The trust Azul had for the empress would be shattered and it would likely kill his brother. Azul loved the empire, he lived to serve it and aid the empress as her most trusted advisor and agent. Azul Fortuna, Duke of Moldova, that was his full name and title within the empire. Here it was just Azul Fortuna, old childhood friend of _Lord _Valdemar Williams. "He was just in a bit of trouble, that's all."

"Hmm," Azul didn't seem to fully believe what Aran said. "Tell me, how long do you think it will take Angel to set his sights on Valdemar himself?"

"I don't know," Aran said honestly. "I think his main goal is to get hu – terrans out of the city when it becomes absolutely necessary." Aran could have hit himself as Azul cocked an eyebrow, suspicion in his blue gaze. It was the first time Aran had slipped up since falling in love with a human sixteen years ago.

Aran waited for Azul to blow at this slip up but his brother smiled instead. "I understand what he is getting at. As a terran himself, he his putting his people first." Aran nodded half-heartedly. "As for nearly calling terrans humans, I understand that as well. Dad did come up with the term and it feels like a piece of him whenever someone calls humans terrans. Just be careful and don't slip up when you're in Valdemar's presence." Azul placed his hand on Aran's shoulder. "Speaking of Valdemar, I would steer clear of him for a few days. He's caught between several really bad moods. I think he's about ready to send out a full search for whichever Nightlord is alive."

"At least we can rule out one of them," Aran smiled. Looking away from Azul, he asked, "Do you want it to be Abel who is still alive?"

"Of course," Azul said without pause. "Even if Abel is trying to hide among terrans he is still like our father. Hell, I would want him to be alive even if he was helping terrans," Azul laughed at this and Aran smiled. To Azul it would impossible to have Abel helping humans. It had been for Aran as well until a few years back when he had finally managed to make contact with Angel only to find it was Abel. If Azul saw Abel now, what would he think? Abel was no longer the strong, confident emperor he had once been or the Lieutenant-Colonel who had led them to safety. He was beaten, broken down, and seemed to have given up on life even after Aran had spoken with him only hours ago. "Something wrong?" Aran looked up sharply at Azul's question.

"Every thing's fine, brother," Aran said. "I was just thinking on the past and all dad did for the Methuselah."

At this Azul chuckled. "Though he would never admit it, he was one of the greatest leaders the Methuselah have ever had. Augusta is doing a fine job, but it isn't the same," his smile vanished a look of nostalgia and sorrow on his features.

Aran nodded, it really wasn't the same. He cared for Seth as an aunt and respected her as a leader, but there was something missing in the empire. "When dad was in control of the empire, there was always a sense we would be fine and that as long as he was there people could hope for a brighter future." Aran smiled sadly. Even if Abel was still alive those days would never return. Abel had self exiled himself and fallen apart since Lilith's death. Not even Aran knew all the details of what had happened aboard the _Ark_ the day Lilith had died, only that Seth was the only one of the four crusniks to return to the empire and the events had caused Abel to withdraw completely from all those around him.

"He did seem to always know what to say," Azul nodded, "whether it was inspiring an army or just reassuring a civilian their family would be safe." Sighing, Azul shook his head. "We're just kidding ourselves, you know? It is far more likely Cain here than Abel. None of us really knew the man in the first place," Azul started past Aran as he continued, "and dad hates terrans." Aran flinched at his brother's words.

"People can change, Azul. Remember the saying: 'An old dog can still learn new tricks,' it could still be him, brother," Aran coaxed. Part of him wanted Azul to know the truth but another didn't.

"It's not him!" Azul whipped around, eyes filled with sorrow. "We can't hold to the hope it's him. Dad is dead, Aran," Azul grasped Aran's shoulders. "He's dead, Abel is dead."

"What about Abel being dead?" Aran jumped as Azul whipped around both shocked out of their emotions of the moment. Leaning against the door was yet another dark haired Methuselah. His eyes were auburn and felt as if they could burn someone just by looking at them. There was a haze of disarray and insanity about this man which made this all the worse even with the elegant clothes he wore.

"Nothing, Lord Valdemar, it was nothing of importance," Azul said hesitantly, not even looking at Aran as he spoke.

"You were discussing Abel's death," Valdemar smiled wickedly. "Well fear not, we will all have our revenge on the terrans soon enough. They have taken my entire family as well as yours," his eyes glittered. "In memory of the late Emperor Abel Nightlord, we will enslave or destroy every last terran on this planet."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Okay, yet another chapter told by Aran and we finally meet his older brother(unless you have read _Divergent Path _then you have met both of them already because they appear (or are hinted at) in a few chapters.) And, yes, I did decide to make them Ion's ancestors, I thought it would be an interesting twist to the story.**) **


	10. Chapter 9: Midday Visit

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 9: Midday Visit<p>

Three days later:  
>It was getting close to noon. Aran looked at the sun, his face and eyes shielded from the deadly rays by the thick layer of clothes he wore. Protective goggles were over his eyes, making it almost as dark as night to him. The heat was almost unbearable, but it would be well worth it in the end. Aran shifted the sack on his shoulder, returning his attention of the treacherous path he had been on only a few nights before.<p>

"This is _so _great!" an eight year old boy exclaimed his face flushed with excitement. Aran glanced down and placed a heavily gloved hand on the boy's head, ruffling the boy's auburn hair. "Ah?" the boy looked up at Aran, blue eyes shining.

"Halyn!" a girl snarled at the boy, coming up behind him with two sacks slung over her shoulders. "This is yours," her blue eyes flashed with anger and she dropped the sack in Halyn's arms. He stumbled back, nearly falling but Aran placed a hand on Halyn's back to steady him.

"Daddy, Sheena's being mean again," Halyn complained looking back at Aran with pleading eyes.

"I am not," Sheena looked at Aran as well. "He's just trying to guilt trip you again, dad, surely you can see this!" Sheena turned her eyes on her brother, her long black hair pulled back and gleaming in the noonday sun. "You said all but Cali had to carry a sack, so why the hell was I carrying his?" Aran looked sternly at his thirteen year old daughter.

"Sheena, Halyn, if you two don't stop arguing I will take all the sacks as well as Cali and the two of you will head back with your mother," Aran said sternly. In the empress's name he sure as hell hoped he'd never given Abel this hard of a time. Though, knowing his luck he'd more than likely been worse.

"But dad," both Halyn and Sheena protested in unison. Sheena raced up to him taking hold of his elbow as Halyn dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Aran's free arm. "We've been waiting for so long to meet grandpa," Sheena pleaded as Halyn begged, "Please, daddy, don't make us turn back, please."

"Sheena, Halyn, stop pulling on your father's clothes," the voice was the most beautiful sound Aran had ever heard. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her. Her auburn hair was short and brown eyes a glinting with amusement and anger at the same time. "You know what will happen if his skin is exposed to direct sun light." A small two year old girl clung to her hand while the other hand held a sack.

At once both of them released Aran. "If the two of you stop fighting and if you carry your sack, Halyn, we won't turn back," Aran said, looking back at the two of them.

"Yes, sir!" Halyn said happily as he picked up his sack and raced off. Grumbling, Sheena followed.

"Slow down both of you!" Tatiana, Aran's wife, called after their oldest children. "Neither of you know the way." At once Halyn skidded nearly falling before he whipped around and crashed right into Sheena.

Aran sighed heavily before walking over to the two of them. Sometimes children were more of a handful than other times, but it was worth it. "Come, you two," Aran held out his gloved hand to Sheena who took it. He pulled her to her feet before getting Halyn off the ground as well. "We're nearly there as it is," he informed them, hoping this would settle Sheena and Halyn down. They were both too excited over meeting their grandfather for the first time. Of course both of them knew they weren't blood related to Abel, but they didn't care. As far as they were concerned Abel was their grandfather and that was that.

"Daddy," Halyn looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes as they started off once more, "tell us about grandpa again. What does he look like?" at Halyn's question Sheena looked at Aran with interest and excitement on her features.

Sighing, Aran looked from one child to the next. He'd told them many times what Abel was like, or had been like, and what he looked like. Oh, well, "Your grandfather is tall, over six feet, he looks like he is twenty even through his hair is silver. As for what he is like, you'll just have to wait and judge that for yourselves."

"I hope he likes us," Sheena sounded nervous as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. "He's avoided meeting with us since you and mom got together." Aran glanced over his shoulder at Tatiana. He was nervous about Abel's reaction to the fact he had brought his family with him as well as showing up in the middle of day, but Abel had been avoiding meeting with them for the past five years. Right now Aran believed meeting the kids as well as Tatiana was what Abel really needed.

Meanwhile:  
>"What do you mean the supplies are low?" the irritated voice demanded to know. "We just went out to get more a few days ago." Abel winced, suppressing the urge to growl or hit Leon. The two of them were by the supplies, Abel kneeling before them and sorting what they had left while Leon leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest and eyes narrowed in anger. "Shouldn't we have gotten more while we were there?"<p>

"For one, Leon, I don't have an infinite supply of money. I've been living off the money the pope sends every month as well as the charity of the humans," Abel's voice was tight with suppressed rage. "I wouldn't have even had enough to make it to the next payment with just Cato and me here," he glanced at the man before returning his gaze to the supplies. It galled him to the bone he had to rely on humans for anything. Even still he had troubles with them and their societies. It was just so different from those he had known and cared for, the people he had once led. Though, there was no going back to those days, the days before everything Abel had cared for had been ripped away from him and his world had shattered. If not for _that man_ the world would have known peace and Abel would be with both his sister and – and Lilith. "I've sent Cato into to town to see if there is anything we can do on the supplies," Abel explained, trying to get his mind off of these dark thoughts. "He won't be back until late tonight or sometime tomorrow."

Leon snorted disbelieving. As he began to speak, Abel's acute hearing picked up sounds from outside of the cave. "Stop!" it was Aran's voice, but it wasn't filled with the fear of someone about to discover where Angel was. It was a fear Abel himself had felt every time Valdemar, Azul, or Aran had been about to put themselves in danger unknowingly, the fear of the father protecting their child. There was a small complaint from what sounded to be a boy, Abel couldn't be certain. "Do you really think it wise to walk into a cave full of armed people?" there was patience in Aran's voice now.

"But, daddy, I want to see grandpa," the small voice of a boy replied, causing Abel to sigh heavily. It appeared Aran had gone against Abel's wishes and brought his kids here to meet Abel after all. Not that Abel blamed him. If he had been in Aran's place with parents, foster or otherwise, he would have wanted those children to know them.

"Are you a complete idiot? Dad's right, he should go in first they at least know him," snapped what had to have been Sheena. Slowly Abel stood as he heard Aran tell them to stay put until he gave the cue it was safe.

"Hey, Four-eyes, where are you going?" Leon demanded, pushing himself off the wall and following Abel to the entrance. As Abel neared, Aran appeared from the shadows, heavily cloaked in many thick layers of cloth and goggles over his eyes.

"You're being rather risky, Aran," Abel said, looking at his foster son. "Not only are you returning here, but you are returning here in the middle of the day." Abel's eyes narrowed as he looked at his foster son, caught between annoyance and joy at seeing Aran again so soon.

"Yes, well, I noticed you're supplies were low, so we brought more," Aran replied, setting down the sack he carried.

"_We_," Leon folded his arms across his chest and glared at the thin, almost frailer looking man compared to him. "Did you reveal this location to your vampire pals?"

"No, not even my brother knows of this cave. My wife and children, however, came with me to help carry the supplies," Aran explained.

As if they'd heard Aran, a shout of glee sounded followed by Sheena shouting, "You dropped you're bag, idiot!"

"They seem to get along," Abel commented, causing Aran to sigh and shake his head. Before Aran could reply, a boy tore past him and rammed into Abel. Wrapping his arms around Abel's legs, he blinked up at Abel with round, innocent eyes. "You must be Halyn," Abel looked at the boy. For the first time in ages he could actually feel real joy start to break through the dull pain of loss.

"Yep," Halyn grinned at Abel, "and you're our grandpa." Someone sounded as if they'd choked on the water they'd been drinking near the remnants of the breakfast fire.

The sound of two bags being dropped soon followed. Abel found a teenage girl hugging him as well. "I can't believe we're really meeting you!" Sheena exclaimed happily.

Abel looked at Aran, cocking an eyebrow in question. He'd told Aran meeting Aran's children might not be a good idea. Aran returned the look with a shrug as Tatiana and Aran's youngest daughter Cali entered. "I know what you said, but I was never really good at listening to you," Aran said as he removed the cloth over his face and the goggles.

"Does that mean we don't have to listen to you, dad?" Sheena asked, releasing Abel and looking up at Aran with a mischievous grin.

Aran glared at Sheena. "No, that doesn't mean you can stop listening to me," he said sternly. Abel shook his head, how the tables turned. Before now it had been hard to imagine his foster son as a parent because he'd still seen Aran as the boy he'd raised. Now Aran had a family of his own and so did Azul, they were far from the children he'd raised.

"I take it the bags have supplies in them," Abel changed the subject, not wanting to cause anymore problems between Aran and his kids. Had Azul changed from the boy he'd raised as well?

"Yes," Aran nodded as he picked up the bags Sheena had dropped and handed one of them back to Sheena.

"Thank you, Aran," Abel bowed his head, but still he didn't smile. Slowly he pried Halyn's hands open and unwound the boy's arms from around his legs, careful not to harm the human child. "Come, you're more than welcome to stay until the sunsets," he looked at Aran, telling his son silently this wasn't an offer but an order.

Aran hesitated then gave Abel a small smile and bowed his head in assent. "I'm grateful, thank you," Aran said before he led all but Halyn and Cali over to where the supplies were.

Kneeling down, Abel looked at Cali. The little girl moved to hide behind her brother. "Come on, Cali, he's grandpa, he won't harm us," Halyn tried to reassure his little sister. "You wanted to meet him this morning, Cali," Halyn said, giving Abel look which said, "Sisters, what can you do with them?" Abel felt a pang of longing to see his own sister, but this would never happen. Slowly Cali moved out from behind Halyn and signed her name to Abel. "She can't speak," Halyn explained, "but daddy taught us how to sign so we could understand one another."

"Come, both of you, we should join the others," Abel held out his hands to Cali and Halyn. Cali slowly took his hand and tugged his sleeve, silently telling him she wanted to be carried. Abel obeyed the command and lifted her off the ground. A smile split her features as Abel stood. Halyn laughed and followed Abel over to the rest of the group.

"Did I hear them correctly?" Asthe asked the moment Abel was close enough. "They called you grandpa? I wasn't aware you had kids let alone married."

"I was never married," Abel confessed slowly. Though this didn't mean he hadn't thought about it once, but that chance had been taken from Abel by _him_.

"Nor did he have kids," Aran added as he joined them, "my brother and I were adopted. Though I never got why you didn't give us your last name," he admitted.

"I think," Tatiana began, "Aran Fortuna, count of Memphis sounds better than Aran Nightroad, count of Memphis," Aran shook his head, giving Abel a look which said he understood now why Abel had never married.

"What?" both Asthe and Ion exclaimed as Ion leapt to his eyes wide. "You're a Fortuna!" Ion shouted, pointing at Aran in shock. "You're my ancestor!" Abel looked at the young looking Methuselah in confusion just like Aran, Tatiana, and all those from this time were.

"I guess I am," Aran slowly said, "you did introduce yourself as Ion Fortuna, correct? Though, I do believe it is more likely you're descended from my brother's child than my own. You do have the blond hair from my brother's wife's side of the family," he pointed out, not really seeming shocked about this news. Come to think of it, Abel had guessed both Asthe and Ion were nobility, it just had never occurred to him Ion could be descended from the children Abel had fostered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> All right, yes Aran does have three kids. I really didn't want to take any of them out though, because I think all of them add to really strange family Abel has. Also Cali is mute not deaf.**) **


	11. Chapter 10: The Nightlord Siblings, Pt2

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 10: The Nightlord Siblings, Part 2: The History<p>

Those around Aran still seemed shocked he was Fortuna as well as the fact Abel had fostered two children as Abel passed out the ice tea. Aran watched his foster father as he sipped the tea. Finally Abel joined them at the table with a glass of normal hot tea; Aran hid his smile by taking a sip of his tea. Being a crusnik, no not a crusnik, but one of the genetically engineered humans would have been nice at times.

"Umm, Abel, I was wondering who is Nightlord?" at Esther's question Aran choked on his tea and Abel stiffened. "I heard someone say the name when we were in the city last and was wondering who it was," Esther confessed while Aran coughed.

"You mean the Nightlords!" Halyn said excitedly. "They were fearsome, scary, and—"

"Not real," Tatiana cut their son off. "It's a legend most children are told so they behave." Esther looked rather disappointed, but Aran ignored this as he felt hot anger flare in him. A legend, they dared call the greatest leaders a legend when the greatest one of all was here in this cave! A stern look from Abel made whatever argument Aran had in defense of his foster father die in his throat. Why did Abel want to keep quiet about this?

"What is the legend then?" asked Esther, "I've never heard it."

"Nor have I," William said, sounding highly intrigued by this matter.

"Oh-oh, let me tell the story, please mom," Halyn begged.

"No way, I'm going to tell it," Sheena glared at her brother.

"You both can tell it," Tatiana said patiently. Aran was trying not to break his glass in anger at his father's silence. He and Abel looked at one another across the table. Abel's eyes were pleading while Aran was just pissed.

It wasn't Halyn who spoke however, it was Asthe, "A legend, you say? The _history_ of the Nightlord siblings has been taught to every Methuselah child since the dawn of the empire." She snorted, "They might be just legends to you, but they were very real to my people."

At this Aran smiled. "Yes, I served under one of during the war," Aran confirmed this fact, causing his father to glare at him. It was as if Abel was ashamed he was really a Nightlord. "I've never heard the legend," Aran confessed, "only know what I saw as a child in the empire. The middle and youngest were good people."

"Good people?" Tatiana stared at him in disbelief. "The middle child slaughtered over seven million innocent people!"

"Okay, _that_ was not in the histories," Ion shook his head. "I've read all but one of the books on the early empire and its history, but never once came across this. There were only facts saying it was the middle child who lead us and held our people together through two wars and so many difficult times. The oldest was the one who orchestrated the terran-Methuselah war. At least that's what the empire sets as what happened."

At these words Abel's face blanked as he placed a careful façade over his features. Though, if Aran knew his father, then Abel was more than likely wanting to vanish at the moment. "I was never one for history, but my family isn't the empress's right hand," Asthe nodded. "Count," Asthe looked at Aran, "you said you served under one of them. What can you tell us about them and the history of the Nightlords?"

"Truthfully, I could recite down to where they were born, the year, and how they leaved until they," Aran looked at his foster father who was now looking at his tea, looking more like a cornered man than ever, "they were killed."

All eyes were on Aran now. "Well, tell us," Asthe said, sounding highly impatient. Aran glanced at his foster father and knew he would have to keep the first names of all three children out of this.

"The Nightlord siblings were actually constructed by humans pre-Armageddon," Aran began, choosing his words carefully. "Each one was built in a different city: London, now called Londinium, old Berlin, and a city in Quebec. As my birth parents were told, these siblings and one other were constructed to be physically and mentally superior as well as genetically perfect. They were the first kind of new superhuman which was meant to be taken a new, more affordable level. I don't know all behind that stage of the project only that it ended in failure. The siblings were kept only for their other function as leaders for the Red Mars Project." Out of the corner of his eye Aran saw Esther, Caterina, and William all look at Abel who seemed more intent on his tea than anything else.

"You're telling us these children were trained as leaders from birth?" William shook his head. "I can't imagine anyone being so cruel."

"Not as leaders, as soldiers," Aran said. "I never asked them what they went through as children, but from the sounds of it, it had been pure hell. I do know what happened next. The day the Red Mars Project lunched and all which followed."

"Was the middle child the leader to begin with?" Ion asked excitedly, sounding more like the child he was stuck as than his true age. "He was said to be our greatest leader next to the empress."

"No," Aran shook his head, "the eldest lead." At Ion's and Asthe's stunned looks Aran laughed. "It was a few months before he went insane and before that he was very respectable," Abel snorted at this, almost laughing, causing everyone to look at him. "He was from the _people's_ point of view, apparently not from all the military personal."

"You knew them as well, Nightroad?" demanded Leon. "Why the hell," Aran and Tatiana clapped their hands over Halyn's and Cali's ears, glaring at Loen, "aren't you telling this story?" Leon returned the glares with a, "what are you going to do about it," look.

"Because I could careless about it," Abel retorted, "and I absolutely hate thinking on what happened nearly three centuries ago." He blinked, muttering as he shook his head, "Dear god I feel old."

Aran laughed before returning to what he had been saying, "The oldest went insane because of a virus found on Mars."

"The bacillus," William frowned around his pipe. "Are you saying all who were in this project were human to begin with, including yourself?"

"I was never human," Aran said, "I'm a first generation Methuselah. I, unlike my parent's generation, was born when we returned to Earth with bacillus already in my system. Though, to the rest of that question, yes, the original crew were all once human, except for our leaders. They weren't considered human because of how they were brought into the world," Aran added this last bit after Abel scowled at him. "Now, back to what I was saying. Once his brother went insane the middle child was forced to take command, since he was the oldest child's second in command. This caused a lot of people no ends of grief. My birth parents, for one, disliked him with a passion. The oldest had been more understanding of scientists where as the middle child was only trying to hold the colony together, which was made hard by a civil war starting right after he took command of the colony. This resulted in the colony being strained on Mars for eighty years. The middle child, who by the end of war had gained enough respect to be voted to stay in command, came up with the plan to get everyone home." Abel looked at Aran in confusion and Aran smiled at his foster father. It seemed Lilith and Seth had never told Abel he was being voted back into command while still on Mars. "When the colony returned to Earth they found Armageddon had taken place and set out to discover what had happened. The middle child made contact with the Vatican and then Albion, vowing to help rebuild Earth. For two years the returns helped rebuild what had been lost eighty years before. They started to construct what would latter become the empire at this time as well."

"I don't understand," Sheena said in confusion, "in the legend none of this was included, they make the Nightlords out to be vampires after power and blood, nothing more or less."

Aran smiled at his eldest child. "They were very different people, except for the oldest who was cruel and literally out for power and blood," Aran and Abel shared a look, Abel's eyes hunted and Aran's sorrowful. "Two years after they returned to earth all of the returns awakened. The Nightlords called for everyone to return to the capital at once. This summons didn't reach everyone in time. Some killed out of thirst and then kill themselves out of horror of what they had done. Others were devoured by the bacillus during the day. And others still ignored the summons and remained in their home lands, taking refuge there."

"Those in Londinium's underground?" William asked and Aran nodded in confirmation to this.

"When all of this happened the people blamed the Nightlords for it and started to try to overthrow them," Aran felt shame in gut as he said this. "My birth parents were among them, worried over their first born child and unborn child becoming monsters, as they saw it."

Silence met these words. Leon broke this silence by asking Abel, "Where were you through all of this, Four-eyes?"

"Being led into a trap," Abel replied stiffly. Aran still couldn't think on why Abel didn't want them to know he was a Nightlord.

"As we all were," Aran stated. "Before the group could make a move against the Nightlords a message came in from what was believed to be the pope, stating he wished for a meeting with one of the Nightlords. This was in fact not the case. As it was later discovered the oldest Nightlord was playing both sides. He gave Brother Myles, the leader of the Inquisition at the time, false information, telling him the Nightlords and the returners were going to kill the pope. He told them to send a message to returners asking for a 'peace' meeting. When the middle child received the message he went with three others with him, two of them were Valdemar's parents: Doctor Kasyon Williams and Second Lieutenant Tabitha Williams."

"Valdemar, as in the guy we're trying to stop here?" asked Leon. Aran merely nodded.

"All three who went with Nightlord were killed in cold blood by well over two hundred Vatican soldiers. The middle child escaped because of the Williams and returned to the empire badly wounded. This is how the war started," Aran sighed. "After the middle child took out the two hundred soldiers he and his siblings were forced to either step down as our leaders or to take complete control of the colony. In both cases they would lose a lot of support. As you know by now, they chose to take control. This was actually the best move at the time; a new leader would have destroyed us within weeks of the war starting. Out of everyone left in the colony they were really the only ones who knew how to lead and who had led battles countless times."

"So, how did the middle child end up killing seven million people, dad?" Sheena asked, seeming to want to skip to the point.

"I'm getting there," Aran said. "Before I say, there is one more major event which should be known. The middle child was captured by the Vatican; he spent a year in Vatican prison being tortured for information. During this time Sara Williams started to look for him."

"Who was she? His lover?" asked Leon.

"In a manor of speaking, yes," Aran confirmed.

"The song 'A Lone Night' did Sara write it about this?" Caterina suddenly asked. Aran stared at her in utter confusion. He'd never heard of such a song. Sure he knew Sara had been a composer, but that song had never been released. He turned his gaze on Abel.

"Yes," Abel replied, pain in his voice. "Sara wrote the song to tell the story of his imprisonment and her sorrow while he was gone."

"I remember that song; you played it the first year we met," William said, "or will meet in your case. I always wondered what it had been about."

Aran noticed Abel looking as if he wished he hadn't spoken, so he continued with his story, "At the end of the year Sara managed to get him out of prison with the help of Lilith Sahl."

"The Black Lady Saint?" Esther asked her eyes wide. "Why would a saint want to help someone we were at war with?"

"It's… complicated," Aran's eyes were locked on Abel as he said this. "Anyway, how he ended up killing so many was by complete mistake and the manipulation of his brother. I would rather not go into details on that night," Aran shivered at the memory. "As for their deaths, it happened the way it is told in the history, they gave Augusta instructions to watch over their people before the middle and youngest killed their older brother and gave themselves up to the Vatican and Albion. They were executed for the crimes and the war was ended by Augusta and the pope of the time."

Only silence met these words. It stretched on and on, but Aran wasn't really paying attention to it. His eyes were locked on Abel. Without warning Abel pushed back his chair so hard and stood so fast, the chair clattered to the floor. He took no noticed as he strode away.

Aran was about to follow when William spoke, "What I don't understand is why this history was erased from Vatican records."

"I really couldn't tell you there," Aran confessed. "Perhaps it was in the terms of surrender and perhaps the pope didn't want people to know what one of the Vatican had done. Honestly it doesn't matter either way. The Nightlords are dead." Aran stood as well, "I'll be back shortly," he said before following his foster father into the back room. "Dad?" he asked once sure no one had followed him. Abel didn't look at Aran; instead he just stood there, silent. "I'm sorry if you didn't want them to know, but—"

"You did it in defense of Seth," Abel cut him off; missing the real person Aran had been trying to defend. "Return to the others, I just need a moment alone." Aran was about to argue, but realized Abel really meant the fact he needed time alone. Turning, Aran headed back out, wondering if he had done the right thing or not.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> In the original version of this chapter it was told by Cato and they were drinking normal, hot tea, but hot tea doesn't make sense if they are in a desert and Cato isn't here at the moment...**) **


	12. Chapter 11: Bar Fight

**Note: This is unedited. I will come back to it and edit it. I posted it because of the long wait everyone has had on this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze<br>Chapter 11: Bar Fight

The night was almost freezing. Esther was shivering despite the cape she wore. Glancing at Abel, she noticed he didn't seem remotely bothered by the cold despite the fact he only wore a thin black shirt and pants with a black cape. He almost seemed to meld into the night as he remained perfectly still. Esther watched him for several long moments, trying hard to stop her shivering. It had been because he was used to being in the desert. Now she thought on it Father Nightroad hadn't seemed bothered by the heat a when they were in Carthage when they had been there several weeks ago.

"Abel?" Esther asked hesitantly. He grunted to show he was listening. "Are you cold?"

"No, are you?" Abel asked blandly. He was happier than before. It was an aftereffect of seeing Aran and his family. Esther was still finding it hard to see Abel as a dad let alone a grandfather. Even still the visit from his foster son and grandkids seemed to have lightened his mood, granted that had only been after the conversation about the Nightlord siblings had died down. All throughout the tale and the debates after it Abel had seemed on edge.

"A little," Esther lied. She was more than a little cold, but she didn't want to wreck the plan Abel had spent most of the day working on. "Are you sure this will work?" Esther changed the subject, turning her gaze on the bar nearby. Cato was already inside, checking to see if the methuselah they were after were in there.

"Yes," Abel spoke softly, "it has worked every time this plan has been put into place, with or without an army." Army? Ah, that's right, Abel had been in two wars if what had been the other day was true.

"Um?" Esther shifted, looking uneasily at the ground before she straightened and turned her now determined gaze on Abel. "Why did you follow the Nightlords? You said you were alive back then, so why?"

"Hmm," Abel cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I didn't follow them. I lived with my people and family, nothing more or less." He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I would much rather not speak on the past, Esther. What happened back then is hard enough as it is. Too many died in those years and it is best not to dwell on it."

"On the people or the past?" Esther demanded. There was no response to this. "It isn't wrong to think on those you have lost," Esther said. "I lost many in my life and think on them often, keeping their memory just means you thought highly of them."

"You are still young, Esther, and haven't lived through the horrors of war," Abel replied. "I envy that and am glad you haven't seen entire cities raised in your life," he gave her a small, sad smile. "It is a dream she had to make peace between the three races and your beliefs show that it may one day be possible. Perhaps the generations to come will never have to fear losing a loved one or live with the thought they might die at any second."

"What was it like?" Esther asked. It felt as she'd stopped breathing. The amount of experience and knowledge Abel had on this was amazing, "To live through two wars, I mean."

Abel shook his head, "Not pleasant," he replied tersely. "I grew up in a time which had the consent threat of Armageddon breaking out. Most children then were taught more than self-defense. Drills on survival techniques, basic hand-to-hand combat, and so much more were a daily experience," Abel shook his head. "I wasn't here to witness Armageddon, but it broke out for the same reason the war on Mars did: greed and the ever consent need for military power." A look of disgust crossed his features, "The prefect soldier, the prefect human, all of it caused the civil war and Armageddon. It is sad to see humanity and Methuselah have not been able to taper their need for violence." Esther just stared at him. It sounded as if he was more disgusted at what the Nightlords were than anything else.

"Are you talking about what the Nightlords did?" Esther asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

Before Abel could respond, Cato came racing across the street towards them. His face was flushed with excitement. "They've arrived, Angel, just like you said they would," he informed them excitedly. Cato stopped before Abel, "Finally we get to show these blood suckers what happens when they cross us humans, right, Angel?" Esther smiled. It was a wonder Cato hadn't yet figured out that Abel was also vampire, just a different kind of vampire. Abel started towards the bar, seeming to ignore what Cato had said about Methuselah and Crusniks. "Hey, wait for us!" Cato shouted racing after Abel. Esther followed the boy.

When Esther entered the bar she was grateful Abel had asked her to change. The plain brown dress she wore now made her blend in perfectly with the people here. Her normal clothes would have made heads turn.

Esther glanced around as she followed Abel over to a table. As Abel had planned, Cato left them the moment they entered the bar and melded into the crowd. The plan was for Esther to act as if she was a related to Abel. He didn't care what relation Esther preferred only that she acted as such. Remembering this, Esther picked up her pace and wrapped her arms around one of his, trying act like a scared child. Abel stiffened at her touch but loosened the next moment, acting as if what she'd done was normal.

The two of them made it to the table and Esther released Abel before quickly sitting down. "Sorry," she muttered, feeling as if Abel wasn't used to being touched. Abel grunted. "Who are the—" she broke off as Abel gestured casually in the direction of three people. They sat in the darkest corner of the bar. One of them had a bag at his feet, their goal. From the way they were dressed alone Esther could tell them apart from everyone else here. They wore clothes which were expensive and spoke of wealth beyond that anyone else here had ever seen. "Why are they even here?" Esther asked softly, not thinking Abel would be able to hear her.

"To hunt," Esther stiffened and glanced at Abel. She kept forgetting Abel had really good hearing. "This is a good spot in their minds, risky but good," the dullness of Abel's voice made Esther think he was caught between two opinions. What these opinions were, Esther couldn't figure. "The humans here have never been hit when they are in large groups. Normally Methuselah stick with picking on small gatherings unless they out number the humans. Three Methuselah don't normally hunt in places like this."

"Then why are they?" Esther asked, her eyes locked on the three Methuselah.

"Pride, arrogance; stupidity, take your pick," stated Abel. "Perhaps they just want to show they are stronger than humans. It is really foolish."

"Why?" Esther looked at Abel, teasing, "Is it because a crusnik is here?" at her words Abel scowled and looked at her sternly.

"No," Abel stated tersely. He looked away from Esther. "If the empress knew what these Methuselah were doing, she would be ashamed of them," he sighed, sounding almost as a disappointed parent for a moment there. "I never wanted this," he whispered to himself, "only a place for our people to be safe." His voice was so soft Esther barely caught the whispered words. What was he saying? Hadn't the Nightlords been the leaders of the Methuselah before Seth? Abel had just sounded as if he had been their leader or at least close to it. Impossible, Esther shook her head. Abel wasn't a Nightlord, his last name was Nightroad. He wasn't insane and would never kill so many. No, he wasn't a Nightlord. "It's time," Esther jumped at his words, not realizing she'd been staring at him. Heat rose in her face as she quickly looked away.

A familiar shout cut through the noisy pub, "People, listen and listen well." Cato moved through the crowd, jumping up onto one of the empty tables. He spread his arms wide, "I have to spread word of our savior, for I have seen him with my own eyes." Esther tried not to laugh at how serious Cato was sounding or the look of confusion on Abel's face. Abel had only told Cato to find someone way to provoke the Methuselah without attack them. It seemed he had figured out away, it just wasn't one Abel agreed with.

"What is that boy doing?" Abel muttered. His face blanked as he withdrew, hiding all emotion but the sorrow which always seemed to hang over him from the world.

"Provoking the Methuselah," Esther half choked, half laughed. "You did tell him to after all, Abel." Abel gave an unsatisfied grunt.

"Angel," several people looked excitedly at Cato. "You've seen him!" someone shouted. "What was he like?" asked another, adding, "I heard he had white wings like an angel!" Abel sighed and placed his head in his head. "Is he really an angel sent by God? I've heard the metrical he had preformed in the past. He must be an angel."

"Yes, it is all true!" Cato shouted, grinning at the crowd. "He is an angel, a real one with beautiful white wings." Esther felt as if her rib would crack if she continued to hold back her laughter. Poor Abel looked as if he really wasn't enjoying the topic Cato had chosen.

"I don't have white wings," Abel muttered, "I'm not _him_," he growled the word with so much venom and hatred it made Esther shiver.

"Ha," scoffed a voice. Esther saw the crowd part and the three Methuselah handing for Cato. "A real _angel_," the lead Methuselah spat. "This man is nothing more than a Vatican dog trying to play hero. He's a filthy terran like the rest of you and will meet his fate soon enough."

"You know what they do to upstarts like him here?" grinned another of the Methuselah, "I hear they drag them off to prison and slowly drain them of blood. It's a slow, painful death." He laughed at this and the other joined in.

The leader took hold of Cato, forcing him off the table and towards him. His fangs flashed as he shouted, "Where is your savior now, boy?" Screams erupted throughout the place and people made a scramble for the door, only to find it was blocked by one of the three.

Abel stood and the next second he was gone. Esther blinked, looking around for him. It was as if he had dissolved into thin air. "Behind you," Esther's eyes shot to the lead Methuselah. There behind him, looking as a living shadow, was Abel. Before the Methuselah had time to turn, Abel took hold of him, twisting his wrist. The Methuselah howled as the bone shattered, forcing him to release Cato.

"Great timing, Angel!" Cato grinned. He pulled out his daggers. "Hey blood suckers, over here," he leapt up onto one of the tables before darting across it and leaping to the next. Quick as a flash Cato threw one of the daggers. It stuck a Methuselah in the arm.

That was Esther cue. Leaping to her feet, she shouted, "Everyone come with me now!" and raced towards the back of the bar and an exit most didn't know about. At once everyone followed. Esther saw one of the Methuselah leap at her. Whipping around, she pulled out her gun and fired. The Methuselah's chest was shredded. Esther didn't pause she lead the people out into the night. Stopping just outside she shouted, "Everyone stay together! We can't risk one of them following and trying to pick us off if we scattered." The group looked pale and scared but they obeyed her commands.

A loud crash sounded from within the pub just as Cato appeared in the door. He didn't have to speak, only make it to Esther's side when Abel appeared, carrying the bag. Wordlessly he walked up to a woman in the crowd and held out the bag. "I believe this belongs to you," his voice was soft and at the same time strong.

Everyone was looking at Abel as if they couldn't believe their eyes. "T-thank you, Angel?" she asked uncertainly as if she dared not hope this man was Angel.

"Yep, that's Angel," Cato grinned. "He really doesn't have wings, but he's still an angel sent by God," Abel shot Cato a stern look and Cato rolled his eyes at the stars.

"You should all head home," Abel said, turning his attention to the group before him. "Stay together and the last of you who are out should stay together for the night. There will be more of them out shortly. Make sure you are never caught in a group smaller than five." With that he turned, beckoning to Cato and Esther.

Esther glanced at the group before she reluctantly followed. "We aren't just going to leave them, are we?" she asked Abel, glancing again at the group.

"No, we are going to follow in the shadows until they are inside a locked house for the night," Abel stated. Esther breathed a sigh of relief, glad Abel wasn't just planning on leaving these people alone. It seemed like a bad idea to do so after what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>Another chapter which has been taken from _After the End_, hope you enjoy. This was from the first part where they entered the past. It was originally told by Caterina.

Also, I would just like to point this out. This story isn't a novel but a novella. I more than likely won't break one hundred pages. If it does than I will be shocked.

**A request:** if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I thank all of you who have commented on pervious chapters. Know I read all the comments even if I don't reply to them. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**)**


	13. Chapter 12: Nightlord? Part 1

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 12: Nightlord? Part 1: Shattering Truth<p>

The cool night whispered around Abel. The soft breeze tugging at his cape and one knee pressing into the rough roof, he gazed down at the group of humans below. The chatty group opened a door and one by one vanished into the dark building beyond the door. "That's the last of them," Cato yawned, his spine giving off several pops as he no doubt stretched. "So, what now, Angel?" the boy asked eagerly. "Are we going to attack Valdemar yet, are we?"

A heavy sigh escaped Abel and he rubbed his eyes. "No, we aren't going to attack him at all, Cato," Abel stated. "Our goal is to get the people out of the city at some point, not try to take the emperor's old task group. They were trained since childhood on how to fight as a team. Personally I don't want to even try going up against them."

"Isn't Aran on our side though?" Esther asked. "He would break up this force and it would be easier to defeat them then."

"Have you ever faced a group who knows how to kill, the best ways to do so, and what war is like?" Abel snapped at the girl. The truth was he didn't want to fight them or kill another in their group. All of those kids were someone special to him no matter how twisted they had become over the years. It didn't help matters Abel didn't know his other son's full allegiances. If he had to fight Azul he would just give in and allow his son to kill him, if Azul could kill him that was. "I would rather not face them even if they are no longer at full strength." Standing, Abel turned to his young companions. As he moved his eye caught a glimpse of red hair. Whipping around, Abel returned to his previous position, eyes scanning the ground below. There! A Methuselah had stopped several feet down the road from this building. His red hair made easy to distinguish. It was Shaun! "Stay low and try to make it back to the hideout," Abel instructed them, watching Shaun turn and start back towards the Methuselah parts of the city. "There is something I must do."

Abel leapt down from the building, hearing Cato hiss, "Angel," behind him. The boy didn't have time to catch which direction Abel had gone as he raced off. The night whipped past him as he raced after the red head. He kept Shaun in his sights, heart racing. Before too long, Shaun realized he was being followed. Whipping around, the silence of the night was shattered by a gun shot. Appearing as only a black blur, Abel leapt to one side, rolling as he stuck the ground.

"Ha, you must be Angel," Shaun sneered at Abel. Abel straightened, kneeling on the ground muscles hard with tension. He was coiled, a viper ready to spring as he tracked Shaun, hood up, casting shadows over his watchful gaze. "Am your next target? Your next little snack?" Abel stiffened. "Well, I'd say you would have to be Cain by how insane you are trying to take us down." An uncontrollable rage pulsed through Abel's veins at the sound of his twin's name. A snarl escaped him as he lunged, a large cat springing towards his pray. Hands outstretched, Abel slammed into Shaun. The two of them fell to the ground and rolled. Shaun was on him, trying to get his wrists from Abel's. Abel growled again, kicking Shaun away from him. The force of the kick sent Shaun flying. He slammed into the wall, sliding to the ground dazed.

Fangs flashing in the yellow light of the street, Shaun snarled, leaping at Abel. With ease Abel dodged but he had misjudged Shaun's speed. The cloak tightened around Abel's neck. A gasp escaped him before he was flung towards the wall. Fire lanced through his skull, the wall and ground striking him in unison. Shaking his head, spots erupted before Abel's vision. Shaun was racing towards him a dagger, sharped to a micro thin edge glinting wickedly in the draining light. Abel rolled, the sound of the dagger thrumming through the air inches from his hood and ear. Still on the ground Abel pushed off the hard surface with his hands. Legs straight, his feet slammed into Shaun's shoulder. A shriek tore through the night a cracking filled the air. The dagger fell to the ground with a _thump_ as Shaun's hand closed around the shattered shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," Shaun snarled at Abel. Quickly Abel leapt back to his feet and twisted around Shaun. The Methuselah's reactions were slower now. Reaching out, Abel took hold of the broken arm. A cry of sheer agony ripped through the night. With extreme force Abel threw Shaun at the wall. A sickening crack told Abel he might have gone to too far. Racing over to the boy, he knelt down beside him. A hand shot towards him. Abel took hold of it, twisting it. Shaun cried out again. "G-go to hell, terran lover!" Shaun spat at Abel.

Abel's jaw tightened and he held to the broken bone tighter until Shaun's scream became a satisfying shriek. "'Terran lover,'" Abel's voice was dangerous as he said this. "I might be helping the terrans, but never, _never_ state I enjoy it!" he growled. "It disgusts me to think you would even think such a thing. I am here for the empire as I have always done what I must for my people," Abel placed more pressure on Shaun's shattered shoulder, "what the hell are you doing? You're trying to destroy everything my sister and I built and the tenuous peace we have now with the Vatican, that's what."

xxx

Esther shifted an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not long ago Cato had raced off saying if Abel wasn't going to fight then he was. Now Esther was uncertain if she should head back or search for Abel. There was no doubt in her mind she needed to move but indecision holding her in place. She doubted she would be able to find the cave in time to help Cato before the boy got into too much trouble.

With a glance in the direction Cato had gone, Esther started towards the place she had seen Abel vanish. A shriek pierced the night, freezing her in place. That had come from the direction Abel had gone. Esther broke into a run, buildings flashed past her as another cry tore the air, followed by another. A long in human shriek made her stop and clap her hands over her ears. That poor Methuselah sounded as if they were being tortured.

"G-go to hell, terran lover," Esther hesitated before pressing her back to a wall and peering around it. Sure enough she saw Abel kneeling over a Methuselah who's arms were both broken. His face was twisted in pain and rage. What had Abel been doing to him?

"'Terran lover,'" a chill raced through Esther at the way Abel said this. It felt as if he didn't care for humans at all. "I might be helping the terrans, but never, _never_ state I enjoy it!" he growled. Esther's heart turned to ice at his words. He-he didn't like humans at all. Everything she had known about Father Nightroad felt as if it were shattering around her. "It disgusts me to think you would even think such a thing. I am here for the empire as I have always done what I must for my people," _his_ people? "What the hell are you doing? You're trying to destroy everything my sister and I built and the tenuous peace we have now with the Vatican, that's what."

"Peace, you want peace with the filthly humans?" the Methuselah shouted at Abel. "You know," he snarled, eyes flashing, "I don't care which twin you are: the emperor or the traitor, Abel or Cain, all I know is you are delusional! You're protecting terrans of a peace which can never be. You're a fool!"

"A fool?" Abel laughed sadly at this, "Yes, I might be a fool, but the day I gave up Lilith's dream is the day this world plunges into another war. I'm not immortal and neither is my sister, but for as long as the two of us can we will ensure peace and I will ensure the terrans survival. It was her dream to see peace between the races and it was her wish the terrans be protected. If she can't be here to protect them then I will be."

"What a joke?" the Methuselah gave a pained laugh. "You're telling me a crusnik, not just a crusnik but one of the twins is helping humans because of Lilith, that bitch is responsible—" Abel stuck the Methuselah so hard in the stomach he doubled over coughing up blood and a black liquid.

"Never speak of her in such a way to me, Shaun!" Abel's voice wavered with pain, sorrow, and an extreme lineless. "Now, you are going to tell me everything on what Valdemar has planned," Abel pulled out a vial filled with clear liquid. Esther clapped her hands over her mouth. It was truth serum.

"You think that will work forever," Shaun laughed, "your senile then. When I return I'll just – just—" Shaun cut off eyes widening at the sight of the other vial Abel pulled out. This one was filled with a clear red liquid. What was it? "How did you get that?" Shaun demanded.

Abel didn't reply merely leaned forward. He placed his hand on Shaun's jaw, forcing open the Methuselah's mouth before pouring some of the serum in and snapping Shaun's mouth shut. Several long moments past as Shaun struggled before he at long last swallowed. At once his eyes became glazed. Abel lowered his hood, "Do you know me?" he asked.

"Yes," the voice which replied was dreamlike and hazy.

"Who am I to you?" Abel continued to test the serum.

"You are Emperor Abel Nightlord," Esther felt her heart stop at those words, "the father of the Methuselah race and greatest leader of the empire. Savior of the civil war, founder of the empire, and the one who lead us back to Earth, you were once great and now you are a traitor like Cain." Abel's hand balled into a fist, but he said nothing. It-it couldn't be. How could Abel be the person who had killed so many? How could he be a Nightlord? Everything Esther had ever known about Abel was gone. It had crumbled before eyes, leaving behind only horror. How could this be? _How could it be?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> I left my flashdrive at home and it had all of my work on it for Vehemens. For this reason alone I decided to work on this story.

Also, please do note, I have this entire story planned out (well winging right now because the notes on my flashdrive). I don't mind you guys having ideas for the story, but do keep in mind that I do have everything planned out as well as most of _Future Seen in Gold Eyes_. This is taking so long to update because I am focusing mainly on _Vehemens Veritas_,school, and my book.

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	14. Chapter 13: Nightlord? Part 2

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 13: Nightlord? Part 2: Entrance of Hate and Fear<p>

Esther lips trembled under her hands. She wanted to cry out, to flee from the man who had lied to all of them. How could he be a mass murderer? "Y-you were always a soft hearted fool," Shaun continued, shakily. "The only times you killed so many was when you lost control of the crusnik. If you hadn't stopped your otherside we would have won that war. To-to me you are no one. You aren't my emperor or the man I thought you were as a child. You are we-weak and we, the Methuselah, are strong."

"Enough of this," Abel spoke in a steely voice which seemed to quaver. "Tell me what paths out of the city do you not have covered? There has to be a safe path to get all the ter – humans out of the city without Valdemar noticing."

Shaun hesitated, his glazed eyes locking on Abel. "Th-there is one," and Shaun told him of it. By the end of what he was saying the effects of the truth serum was wearing off. "You lied," Shaun managed to say somewhat clearly. "You're not here just for the Methuselah or that… _woman_, are you?"

"No," Abel said with a heavy sigh. "I trust them now. Humans are no different from Methuselah and I was a fool to never see this before. Methuselah and humans alike are my people. I will never rule again and have no desire to do so, but I consider them my people as much as I do the Methuselah. You remember this though, so there is no point in telling you anymore, now is there?"

Abel did care. Relief filled Esther making the world spin around her. "Thank God," Esther sent her thanks to God. If Abel hadn't cared, what would she have done then? Who could she have trusted? Edging back the way she'd come, she knew she had to make it seem she'd only just arrived to Abel. Once she was a little ways off she turned and raced back towards him, shouting, "Abel! Abel!" she whipped around the corner and froze at the sight of the unconscious Methuselah.

"What is it, Esther? I thought you were heading back to the hideout," Abel looked at her sternly.

"I was going to," Esther painted, "but it's Cato. He ran off saying he was going to end this himself. I think he's gone after Vlademar, but I'm not certain." Abel stiffened. "What should we do?"

"We're going to split the city between us," Abel began. "Head back get Leon and Asthe or Tres and Ion, I don't want you searching by yourself," there was worry for her in his sorrow filled eyes which made her heart skip a beat. "Go, run as fast as you can and then head up towards the Methuselah part of the city. Head straight there, I will search here and the lake, before joining you."

Esther nodded before turning and racing off through the night. No longer was she thinking on what had happened between Abel and Shaun. The fear in Abel's eyes had been more than enough proof for her. He was the same Father Nightroad she cared for, there was no denying this anymore.

Meanwhile:  
>Dull throbbing filled Cato's head, beating in time to his heart. What happened? Opening his eyes, Cato was met by only shadow and darkness. "Ah, you're awake," a chilling voice sounded from somewhere before him. A small light flickered to life, funneling in through the small holes in the woven blindfold. Hands as ice gripped Cato's cheeks, pain shot through his jaw and neck as the figure forced his head from side to side. "So you're the boy 'Angel' recruited. Hmm, can't say I'm impressed, but then, how could a mere terran hope to compete with my race?"<p>

"You think Angel will really just leave me here," Cato managed to laugh at the Methuselah. "You're fool then. I'm Angel's partner after all and don't partners mean something special to you blood sucking freaks." Pain lanced through Cato's face, his neck wrenched, and the metallic flavor of blood filled his mouth.

"What is Angel's real name?" snarled the Methuselah. In response Cato spat blood and split into the Methuselah's face. "Tell his name!" the vampire shouted. Cato groaned as he was slammed into the wall. "Why protect him?" snarled the vampire. "He's a 'blood sucker' as well? He's a crusnik," at the vampire's words Cato felt as if his heart had turned to ice. The cold seeped through his veins. No, a crusnik, there was no way he was a crusnik. That would make him – no!

"You're lying! Abel isn't a crusnik, he's an enhanced human!" Abel couldn't be, he couldn't be a crusnik and he sure as hell wasn't a Nightlord. There was no way he could be. There was just no way.

"Abel?" the vampire released Cato. Sliding to the floor, Cato rubbed his throat. "It can't be," muttered the vampire. "Tell me terran, does Angel look twenty and have long, silver hair?" Cato gapped at this. Angel rarely showed his face when he was in a battle. "He stands at six foot three and would be wearing a white coat rimmed in black even if the weather is warm. Is this Angel or not, terran? Does he have an addiction to sugar?"

"H-how do you know what he looks like and what he loves to eat?" Cato demanded. Somehow he managed to get onto his knees, his wrists rubbing against the rope which bound them. "There is no way you can know! You don't know him, he's Abel Nightroad the guardian angel of the humans, the pope's personal agent."

At this laughter filled the room. "Is that what he told you or the pope told you? It's a lie. His real name is Abel Nightlord, the first and only emperor of the Methuselah," every word the vampire uttered sounded to be the truth. How could Angel be the God of Carnage, how could he lie to everyone? Anger was fast replacing Cato's shock and disbelief. Abel had always acted older than he appeared; he cared for the vampires and never killed one. It was starting to make sense now, all of it.

"I'll kill him," Cato growled under his breath. "I'm going to kill him!" he shrieked the words. "Let me go, I will rip him to shreds."

A cold chuckle sounded from the vampire. "I love your spirit kid," the shadow leaned forward and untied the blindfold. As the cloth fell away, Cato was met by a vampire noble with long black hair and auburn eyes. "Promise you will aid me and I will aid you in your revenge by telling you the one way to kill the immortal crusnik."

All he deaths and pain the Nightlords' had caused for humanity flashed before Cato's eyes. He remembered every story passed down and the horrors the middle child had done to Cato's family. "Gladly," Cato half snarled, half grinned an insane grin.

"Very well then," the vampire Cato now recognized as being Valdemar gave him a halfhearted smile. Leaning forward, Valdemar spoke in a hushed voice, "This is what you must do. In order to kill that which can't be killed you will need to behead him and threw his head into the lake, this way he can't regenerate. The fact he trusts you, this means you will be able to get close. Stab him in the heart to paralyze him and then go for the head. You will only have a max of thirty minutes so move quickly."

Cato nodded, still grinning at the thought of taking down the greatest threat humanity has ever known. This was going to be fun. Oh, this was going to be great fun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than these last two have been.

I haven't updated any of my stories (mainly _Vehemens Veritas_) because last week, around two hours after posting the last chapter, some bad news it my family. Today I managed to get time to write and some will to do so. Of course not being in the best mental state right now I went and forgot _Vehemens _at home so this is why _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze _is being updated instead.

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	15. Chapter 14: Uncovering

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 14: Start of Betrayal<p>

Cato stared at the chair while Valdemar paced around it. "This will really give me an edge over a crusnik?" he asked, looking up at the vampire noble. "I don't see how," his eyes flickered to the liquid in the syringe.

"No," Valdemar vanished, reappearing behind Cato, "not just against Abel, but against all Methuselah, assuming it takes." Cato stared at him, "Don't worry, child, it will. Your genetics show us it will, on your father's side that is."

"M-my father's side? But, I don't understand, my father left us before I was born. How would you know anything about him?" Cato asked, his voice shaking with shock. How could anyone know about his father? It didn't make any sense.

"Do you want this treatment or not?" there was something in Valdemar's voice which was sweet and spoke of the promise he'd made. Cato grinned and nodded. "Good," Valdemar gestured to the seat, "take a seat then."

Cato sat down and the doctor strapped him in. "What's this for?" he asked, heart racing. Had he made a mistake, were they going to eat him instead?

"It's so you don't hurt yourself," the doctor explained, "no gift comes without out a price after all." To Valdemar she added, "He's ready, my lord."

"Very good, do it," Valdemar gave Cato a reassuring smile. The needle lowered towards Cato. His heart was racing faster than ever before. A sharp pain struck his neck followed by two to his wrists. He could just see the needle injecting the liquid into his veins. A cry tore from his lips. He started to trash. The bindings holding him in place, the liquid flowed through his veins, molten against his skin. "How is he?" Valdemar's voice sounded as if it was coming through a tunnel. "Will he live?"

"Yes, my lord, he will live and is converting as we speak," Cato was in too great of pain to fully register her words. The only one he heard was "converting." "Might I ask, why this boy? There are hundreds of terrans out there who would want a better life, so why him?"

A short pause as the pain intensified. "He's my son," Cato's heart skipped a beat, his scream logged in his throat as the words stuck him. "Not Kasane's, just mine and now he is my only heir. Having a terran for an heir doesn't really work, now does it? You will keep the fact he was terran to yourself. He is royalty after all."

"Of course, my – no, your Majesty." Darkness clouded Cato's vision as he was falling through their thick clouds into blissfulness.

Near dawn:  
>Aran stood, leaning against the wall of a rundown human home. His children were curled up on couch where he'd been several minutes before, reading to them. Cali was snuggled up against Sheena and Halyn her small fist closed over the blanket which covered all three of them. Their calm, peaceful faces made warmth spread through him. It was rare to just be able to be with his family like this. Tonight had been special though, it had been Halyn's ninth birthday. Aran had tried finding his father so Abel could be here as well but Abel had been away from the cave helping someone.<p>

A shiver trickled down Aran's spin. Straightening, he listened to the night through the open window. There soft against even the silence of the night was the sound of boots striking the hard ground. "Aran," he jumped but relaxed when he saw it was only Tatiana. "What's wrong, my love?" she walked over to him, placing a warm hand on his cheek.

"I think someone is moving towards the house," Aran explained, placing his hand over hers. His fingers wound between hers. "It's either Abel or one of my kind, but it's hard to tell."

"If it was Abel, would he be sneaking up on the house?" Tatiana asked. "That doesn't seem like him at all. Wouldn't he make himself known so you wouldn't attack him?" her voice was patient and filled with love.

Taking her hand from his face Aran kissed it lightly, "Right you are, my love. I will see who our uninvited guest is." Releasing her hand, Aran moved to the window. His vision easy pierced the darkness of the night. There, looking around as if he feared he'd been followed as a familiar silhouette. Aran frowned as the figure darted to another shadow. This person wasn't Abel. This much was clear by his movements alone. It was the movement of a predator who had wandered mistakenly its prey's territory and now feared he would be run through. "It's a Methuselah," Aran whispered to Tatiana before he leapt up onto the windowsill.

"Aran," a soft hand touched his arm, "be careful." Turning, her lips met his in a brief, but loving kiss.

"Don't worry," Aran ran his fingers down her cheek, "I will be fine, I was trained by the best after all." She managed a worried smile. Turning from her, Aran spotted the Methuselah in an instant. Aran forced his muscles into a hyper state and left from the window as nothing more than a blur in the night. The Methuselah didn't have time to react as Aran landed on him, tackling him to the ground. Pinning his arms, Aran snarled but the snarl died in his throat. "Azul!" Aran exclaimed, staring at his older brother in utter shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing," Azul snarled. Aran remembered he was on his brother and leapt off him, holding out his hand. Azul ignored and stood, dusting off his elegant clothes. Without warning Azul took hold of Aran's collar and slammed him into the wall. His fangs glinted in the light of the moons. "I should tear you apart here and now!" Azul growled, "Before I do, tell me why, why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell you what?" Aran stammered, heart racing. Could Azul have found out about Tatiana.

"Don't give me that crap," Azul press Aran harder into the wall until it started to crack. "You know what I'm talking about," Azul snarled. Aran's heart stopped dead with fear, his mouth gaping as he gasped for air. "You know Angel was our father never told me!" Aran gasped both for air and in shock. "I had a right to know, but you and the empress both saw fit to keep this from me, why?" Aran gasped, trying to speak, but Azul had a first pressed against his throat. The click of the a shot gun made Aran freeze. The ground struck Aran's feet as Azul whipped around lunging for – for Tatiana.

"No!" Aran was faster than his brother and appeared before his wife just in time to take hold of Azul's sword. Pain lanced through his hands as the sword sliced his them and embedded itself in his chest cavity. A pained moaning gasp escaped Aran, stumbling back he released the sword. It-it was a silver blade. Aran collapsed on the ground as the poison began to spread.

"Aran!" Tatiana's shout was followed by Sheena's and Halyn's , "Dad!" Halyn raced forward as Azul took hold of Aran, shaking. "Get away from my daddy!" Aran was barely aware of Azul looking shocked at the three humans, his brother was so pale.

"Dad?" Azul looked back Aran. "I'm sorry, brother, I-I—" a shriek from Sheena cut whatever Azul was trying to say. The girl lunched herself at Azul. Aran's brother didn't blink only stared at the girl who looked so much like Aran.

The girl was caught mid leap by an extremely tall figure. "What is going on here?" Aran was gasping for air and fighting against the pain, but he could still tell it was Abel.

"Father!" Abel turned, his sharp, glowing eyes falling over Aran and Azul. Releasing Sheena, he knelt next to Aran. "I-I didn't mean – I wasn't—"

"Hush, Azul, I think I know what has happened here," Abel glanced at Tatiana, "put away that gun. Azul isn't going to hurt you now." Turning his attention to Aran, Abel spoke a gentle voice, "This is going to hurt, my son, but bear with me." To Azul he added, "Hold your brother still," Azul nodded, looking as if he was about to be sick. Abel's eyes began to glow red, his nails hardened, elongating, but not enough that he actually had to speak to activate the crusnik. Aran gritted his teeth, pain breaths hissing from between them as Abel cut off the infected flesh. His father stabbed his fingers into Aran's wounds. The infected blood gushed from the gashes. Abel seemed to know when the last of it was gone for he took off his cloak and shredded it. With ease born of years, Abel wrapped the wounds. "That will hold until you heal, but you might want to change to better bandaging." Abel wiped the blood from his fingers before he helped Aran stand. "Now, Azul, can you explain why you stabbed Aran and why you're carrying a silver blade."

Azul slowly stood, glancing at Tatiana and bowing his head, "I am deeply sorry, I didn't know you were Tatiana." Aran's lips twitched at what went unspoken but was surely on his brother's mind about her being human and Aran having three kids. To Abel Azul said, "I was upset Aran hadn't told me you were alive or the empress for that matter." Aran moved aside and Azul hugged Abel. Abel returned the embrace a small smile on his normally sorrowful features. In their native language, Azul said, "_I thought we had lost another parent_."

"_You haven't lost me, my son_," Abel replied, "_not yet_."

Several long moments passed before Azul and Abel broke apart. Turning Azul walked over to Tatiana and knelt on the ground before her. "I truly am sorry, my Lady, if I had known you were a Fortuna I would have gladly let you shoot me."

"Fortuna? Na, were Nightroads," Halyn declared happily as he jabbed his thumb into his puffed out chest.

"Nightroads?" both Abel and Azul said in unison. Abel was the one to ask, "Aran, why did you take that name? _When_ did you take that name?"

Aran laughed, "Well to humans I am a Nightroad, but I haven't cleared it yet with her Majesty… I was meaning to tell you, but there was never the right opening," as he said this he directed the statement both at Abel and Azul. "Azul, I know I should have told you dad was still alive, but—"

"Valdemar would have overheard and I didn't leave openings for you to do so," Azul sighed, "I overreacted." Slowly he stood and backed away from Tatiana before he turned to Aran.

"How did you find out anyway?" Aran asked, frowning at his brother.

Before Azul could reply, Sheena and Halyn shouted, "Grandpa!" and raced over to Abel, hugging him. "It's good to see you again, grandpa," Halyn said with eagerness in his voice, "are you going to stay for a bit?"

"No, I'm looking for someone actually," Abel looked at the two kids, his eyes soft. Aran shot Azul a knowing smile and Azul returned it. No bad blood between brothers, right? Aran didn't care his brother had just stabbed him, he knew Azul well enough by now to know his brother had only reacted to a gun being pulled on them.

"Is it a young terran boy?" Azul asked, looking at Abel. "Sandy hair, about this tall," he gestured in the air at the height of the boy.

"Yes," Abel nodded, frowning, "you've seen him, where?" Aran had a sinking feeling he knew what had happened to the boy. Whoever added Angel was in grave danger from Valdemar. The Methuselah was determined to discover which twin Angel was and kill him no matter the cost.

"Valdemar captured him awhile back and has been interrogating him since," Azul informed them. Abel looked ready to race off and face Valdemar but Azul was quicker. "Let me go, father, Aran and I have a better chance of getting in and out with the boy without being noticed than you do."

"Besides," Aran smiled, "this way you can celebrate Halyn's birthday with him after all." Abel blinked.

"Aran—" Abel started to protest.

"No you don't," Aran stepped forward and turned Abel towards the door into the house, "we'll take care of this, spend some time with your grandkids and daughter-in-law." Abel dug his heels into the ground, protesting once more. Azul was beside Aran in a second and finished pushing Abel towards the house.

"Okay, okay," Abel stumbled before going over to Tatiana, "would you mind—"

"Of course not," Tatiana laughed lightly, "I know Cali will also be happy to see you. Come on, Sheena, Halyn, let's get back to the party." The two kids raced forward, Halyn taking hold of Abel right hand and Sheena his left before dragging him into the house, chatting excitedly. Tatiana walked over to Aran, touching the makeshift bandaging on his chest, "Be careful and come back safely."

"I will,"Aran took her hand kissed it.

To Azul Tatiana said, "I wish I had known it was you in the first place, but I shouldn't have been shocked, you two look almost like twins. I will watch after your father and keep him here as long as I can."

"I'm not too worried: cake and kids are two matters father loves," Azul laughed. "Just offer him cake only after he plays with the kids so that he stays longer."

Aran added, "Just don't show him where the rest of the cake is, he is addicected to sugar."

"I will keep that in mind," Tatiana laughed before kissing Aran. "He'll be here when you get back, I promise." She turned and vanished into the house. Aran heard the lock click before he turned and started off towards Valdemar's mansion.

"Three kids?" Azul broke the silence as they entered the Methuselah portions of the city. "How did you manage that?"

"It's easier to have more kids if you chose a partner who isn't a Methuselah," Aran stated, "and, no, that isn't the reason I asked her to marry me. Also before you ask, I am not going to turn her or any of my children."

"Hmm," Azul fell into deep thought his eyes locked on Aran. "What are planning on doing if our cover was blown or we are ordered to return?"

"Flee deeper into human territory with my family," Aran said. "I've managed to get a letter to Sforza family in Milan and they have agreed after this they will allow us to move to Milan as long as I allow the church to watch me."

"You want to live in terran territory?" Azul exclaimed. "You must really love that girl."

Aran felt heat rise in his face. "Shut up," Aran growled before stocking off. Light was staining the clouds red. "We need to hurry up!" together they broke into a run.

By the time they reached the mansion, the sun was starting to sting Aran's skin. Together they ducked inside and closed the doors behind them with a snap. "Wow, you two sure know how to cut it close," Shaun stated from where he lined against the wall. Valdemar was kind enough to leave you some leftovers from dinner. You might want to eat it like the good little imperial hounds you are," he sneered at them.

"Say what?" Aran laughed at this. It wasn't the first time Shaun had made this statement. "What have you been drinking?" Aran demanded.

"Oh, I haven't been drinking anything, only reading these," Shaun held a stack of unread orders from the empire and an envelope which must have held the pictures Seth wanted Aran to give Abel. "I must say, Azul, your wife is extremely beautiful. Way too good for an upstart like you. When we take over the empire, I promise I won't kill her." Azul bristled, "And that son of yours, I think he should bake in the sun after his awakening. I hear it is extremely painful and cane be prolonged if you only expose the person a little at a time."

"Bastard!" Azul shrieked, lunging at Shaun and striking him across the face so hard it sent Shaun into the wall. He dropped the letters. Scooping them up, Aran took hold of Azul's wrist. "I'm going to kill him!" Azul growled, his fangs protruding over his lips.

"Let it go, Azul, we have to get on more clothes and run for it," Aran pulled his brother away from Shaun, dragging him back. "We can't stay here and you know he can't do anything to your family, Augusta would never allow it and neither would dad." Azul hesitated before nodding. Spitting on Shaun's writhing form, Azul glared at him before turning. "This way," Aran took the lead, racing through the halls. After several turns Aran raced into one of the room and waited for Azul to enter before shutting the door and locking it. Setting down the papers, Aran raced through the clothes wrack and tossed several thick pieces at Azul. "We need to change as—" he glanced at his brother to see him looking at the envelope.

"This is how he knew about my family, isn't it? These pictures Seth wanted her brother to have," Azul sat down with a heavy sigh. "It's not that I don't want father to have them, but the fact that – that the enemy of the empire has learned of my family."

"We can discuss this with dad, we're going to him and we'll be able to figure something out there," Aran tried to reassure his brother. "You know dad would storm the new empire if anything happened to your son or wife. He doesn't forgive people who harm his family easily, remember Sara?"

Azul's lips twitched, "You're right," standing up, Azul put on the layer of clothing before passing Aran the envelope. "It was your idea and is yours to give him." Aran took the envelope from his brother. "We should get father and the rest of your family to safety before we warn the rest of his allies. If father falls now the terrans will lose all hope."

"Thank you, Azul," Aran smiled at his brother before tucking the envelope away. Putting on goggles, he pulled up his hood. "I'm just curious to how the—" Aran's unfinished question was answered as they stepped back out into the hall. There before them stood the one person Aran had never expected to see standing with Methuselah let alone Valdemar. "Cato!"

The boy grinned, revealing fangs Aran knew hadn't been there before. "Well, if it isn't the traitor to the new empire and my father himself, Aran Fortuna," Cato sneered at him. "He's been aiding Angel behind your back."

Before Aran knew what was happening, Azul took his wrist and bolted down the hall. "Enter haste!" his brother ordered. Aran hesitated only a second before doing so. They leapt through a window, landing before racing off. "We're going to head for the lake and then to Tatiana's." Aran nodded, not wanting to speak right then. How could Cato have done such a thing? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Yes, hit a good writing streak after four days of force typing and getting noting out. A double update as well, isn't this great? (okay class was cancelled because my teacher got stuck in another state and then another teacher told me to come back Thursday with my head on straight, so that is why there is another update. I still have one more class at five and don't feel like leaving campus).

On what happened over the weekend with my family: it just hit me hard was all and every time I tried to write I wanted to mindless instead so played TOR or was with my dad and mom. I will never stop writing, it is my escape from reality.

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	16. Chapter 15: Darkest Hours

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 15: Darkest Hours<p>

Several hours later:  
>"No one is here," Aran ignored Azul and continued to search the house. They had to be here, they just had to be. "Aran, look at this," he stopped searching and turned to his brother to see a letter in his hand. Crossing the room, Aran took it and ripped it open:<p>

_My love, Abel told us to head for the base. He said he heard several Methuselah closing in around us. He played decoy and allowing us to escape before they could attack. We will be waiting at the base for you. _

Aran gave the letter to Azul. "This base, did Cato know about it?" Azul asked, looking at Aran. Aran nodded before he started for the door. "You're not thinking of going there, are you? We need to go—"

"—after dad," Aran interrupted him, "Dad can take care of himself, he was created to and you know that. What you're asking me to do is chose between dad and my children, if I chose dad do you think he would ever forgive me?" Aran couldn't abandon his children now, no not now and not ever. "Would you be able to lose your son?"

"All right, we will head after them and then go after father," Azul agreed. Aran didn't waste another second, racing for the house. Azul was hot on his heels. "Where is this base anyway?"

"Outskirts," Aran replied, "we will be there shortly." Racing through the streets, Aran easily weaved his way through the crowds of humans, his brother right behind him. As they left city the crowd vanished and they raced up a slope, heading for the entrance. "It's here," Aran informed his brother as he slowed his pace before slipping into the entrance. As Aran exited the tunnel, Tres pointed his guns at Aran's heart. "It's only me, Tres," Aran lowered his hood but Tres didn't lower his weapons.

"Someone went and gave our location to the enemy," Leon growled. "I know of only one Methuselah who has left here without four-eyes with him and that's you," a ring whistled towards Aran. Leaping forward Azul blocked it with the sheath of his sword.

"I'm not the traitor!" Aran shouted, "It's Cato, now where are my children and Tatiana!"

"Dad!" two gleeful shouts sounded and Aran felt relief seep into him at the sight of all four of them safe.

"Cato?" Esther asked, blinking in shock. "But why would he suddenly join Methuselah? He hates them with a passion." This was true enough, but the fact remained Cato had been turned and it was said some humans became addicted to the power behind being a Methuselah. Now why he would have agreed to this was – was if he had discovered Abel was a Nightlord. Damn it!

"It is possible Valdemar promised him something Abel was never able to give him," Caterina put in, "power and greed drive many people. Perhaps Valdemar offered Cato a position he couldn't refuse."

"It could be," Aran released his kids and stood before asking, "Did Abel say when he was going to get back here?" he asked Tatiana.

"He told me he would be right behind us. He should have gotten here before you and Azul did," Tatiana cast a worried look at those from the future. "If he isn't back soon, what do think that means?"

"He's either not coming back for a reason or someone has managed to capture him," Azul stated. "Either way we are going to have to wait until sundown. If he isn't back by then Aran and I will look for him."

"Who are you?" Leon frowned at Azul.

Pulling down his hood and taking off his goggles, Aran bowed with his sword behind his back. "I am Azul Fortuna, Duke of Moldova and right hand to her Majesty Augusta Vradica. Eldest son of Abel Nightroad," Aran could have hugged his brother when he said "Nightroad" instead of "Nightlord," Azul was extremely proud to have been the son of the emperor. It had to have taken a lot for him to keep their father's secret from these humans and the two Methuselah.

"Yo-you're my ancestor!" Ion exclaimed. "The founder of our line and the first Fortuna to be her Majesty's right hand and the holder of her sword, that's you!" the excitement in Ion's voice was almost amusing.

"Holder of her sword?" Azul tilted his head in confusion. "What does that mean?" he glanced at Aran and Aran returned the look with a shrug. "Wait, you're from the future. Aran, what's going on here?"

"As dad described it, more of a headache than he needed," Aran said causing Azul to laugh. More seriously, Aran explained, "A group from the Vatican came through from the future and were followed by those two," gestured to Ion and Asthe. "Their names are: Cardinal Caterina Sforza," Caterina nodded, her monocle flashing, "Father Leon Garcia de Asturias," Leon raised a thick hand in greeting, "Father Tres Iquis, Professor or Father William Walter Wordsworth," the professor nodded to them, chewing on his pipe, "Sister Esther Blanchett," Esther looked up from the little food they had and smiled at them, "Asthe the Duchess of Kiev and Odessa, and Ion the Count of Moldova."

"Prince of Moldova," Ion corrected before bowing his head to Azul, "it really is an honor to meet you. History says you entered in the war before you'd even awakened and were one of the emperor's closest friends and advisors."

"I think the advisor he took from me was to eat something," Azul laughed and Aran grinned at this. "I don't really think that counts as advising someone," Azul smiled before walked fully into the cave and looked at Ion. "I can see how you're related to me. You look a lot like my son," Ion looked so shocked he just stared up at Azul.

"It couldn't have been easy being raised by the oaf," Asthe put in, speaking of Abel.

"Why not?" Aran asked as he led his children, "Because he is depressing to be around? That only happened in recent years." The conversation turned lighthearted, each group swapping stories of the Abel they knew. Aran was rather assumed at the fact his father would one become a priest in the future and two started to act like Cain, the keyword there was act.

xxx

Abel felt as if his head was spinning. His eyes were lid, heavier than that, he managed to open them to slits and groaned at the bright light which struck him. A shadow passed over him. "He's awake, good, good," the voice was extremely familiar but his oddly sluggish brain was unable to place a name to the voice let alone a face. Abel blinked as the shadow knelt, he blinked again and the face swam in and out of focus. "I hope this stings," jeered the shadow. Abel froze at the sight of the needle. His drug filled brain sending fear to the rest of his body. He jerked away from the boy. Heart racing, Abel fumbled over the ground as he scooted away. His hand touched a wet spot and he slipped. The metal striking him hard as the voice laughed, "Well, it seems the drugs are working. Valdemar said if you are load with enough drugs to kill a Methuselah ten times over you wouldn't be able to get an immunity to any of them. The key is to refresh them every ten minutes or so." The shadowy blur knelt over Abel, holding him down with one hand and moving the needle towards his neck with the other.

"Don't," Abel whimpered, voice slurring the word. "Please don't," he tried to get away again, but the person who held was strong, too strong to have been a human. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. It hurt. He wanted out of this. Squeezing his eyes shut, Abel gasped as the needle pricked his neck, "S-stop, p-please stop."

"What, are you scared of needles? A great crusnik, scared of such a simple little tool," the voice laughed. "Good, I'll give you a reason to fear me and all those on this world as well." Abel shuddered, he knew this boy and he wasn't a Methuselah. He shivered as the boy; someone he had trusted released him.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Abel fumbled over the words as the drug began to take effect. His mind was covered in fog and his eyes clouds. It was so hard to see and oh so hard to think. "W-why, Cato?" Abel tried to sit up.

"I didn't give you permission to move or call me by name," a pain dulled by the drugs erupted through Abel's stomach. He skidded across the floor before striking the wall. Why, why, why? "Now, let's have some fun shall we?" Cato grinned broadly at Abel, a long dagger held in his hand. "Back before I meet you, I used to hunt down Methuselah and slowly kill each one. I pretended they were a crusnik. It was rather clever of you to hide the fact you were going through withdraws from the blood you're so addicted to. Sugar helps you and so does eating a lot of food, but happens to a crusnik who is slowly starved of blood, food, and water?"

"Y-you're better… than this," Abel looked up as Cato advanced on him. "You're a g-good k-kid, C-Cato."

Cato snarled at him. "You are a Nightlord, the one who had murdered millions and are telling me no to kill you," at this he laughed, "you pathetic." Abel's hand closed around Lilith's cross seconds before the razor sharp edge sliced through his arm, severing an artery. Blood gushed from the wound, but the artery was healed by the crusnik, not the full wound only the artery.

"M-my life," Abel managed a pained smile, "m-means n-nothing to m-me. I-I w-would r-rather d-die."

"You're not going to get that wish, right away," Cato slashed at him again and again. Abel closed his eyes. Mind too foggy and body too numb to the pain to care, all he wanted was to die and be with his beloved once more. His only regret was that he had been unable to make her dream come true. "Why," Cato slashed at Abel again, "won't," blood was pouring from the wounds and trickling across the floor, "you," another slash, more blood, "scream!"

"Lilith," Abel breathed the name, using every last ounce of strength in him to pull forth an image of her and hold it there. The blade stopped, Abel opened an eye a slit. The room was clearer now. Blood coated the wall and ground around. His body was shaking as pain wrecked him. Cato could be seen at a table.

"Who is Lilith?" the boy asked, drawing more of a drug into the syringe. "I bet she's someone important to you," he shot Abel a grin over his shoulder. "Don't worry I will go after her next then, and all those you hold dear."

"S-she's dead," Abel managed to growl. Reaching out a blood socked hand, he pulled himself across the floor.

"Ah, a shame," Cato kicked him back to the wall before jabbing the needle into Abel's neck. Crying out, Abel struggled in vein to escape the boy. The needle clattered to the floor and another replaced it, "I wouldn't mind destroying your entire race. You have a sister, right? Perhaps—" Abel took hold of Cato's ankle, pulling the boy so he struck the ground. Snarling in rage, Abel lunged at him, baring his fangs.

"No threatens Seth!" Abel shrieked. If he had been in his right mind he would have realized how stupid it was to attack the boy, but nothing made sense with the fog over his mind. Before he could take hold of Cato, someone grabbed him from behind and tossed him at the wall.

"Stay away from my son, Nightlord," stated a cool voice. Abel looked up at the figure as the drugs took effect. He was slipping into darkness, but he caught a glimpse of who it was. Valdemar! Abel's eyes closed and he was hurled headlong into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> This story is nearing the climax I think it will be one more chapter after this one before the climax and then two more chapters after that some notes and then the book will be done, but fear not we still have _Future Seen through Gold Eyes_.

Forgot to place my updated copies on my flashdrive again, I seriously need to remember to do so… but _Vehemens _is sort of on hold now, seeing there are very few chapters left in this story.

On this story: more about what happened to Cato's family will be revealed in the next book. Valdemar is his biological father, but his mother was a terran. It will be revealed the reason why his mother and the rest of his family was killed in the next book. Also Cato was acting through most of this book. He has an extreme rage for the crusniks and blames them for the state of the world. It is the reason he hated Methuselah so much because they followed the Nightlords with little question. It's sort of like how Dietrich was acting when in Istavan…

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	17. Chapter 16: A New Terror

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 16: A New Terror<p>

Over a month later:  
>Abel stared at the far, eyes swollen, puffy. The scent of blood was thick in the air. His mind was foggy with only images of the past for a haunting company. The images of the year in Vatican prison were with him the most, but the drugs dragged forth memories Abel had buried deep in him. The only other company he'd had was Cato and the boy only came to torture him. There were now bags filled with the drags constantly renewing them in his system.<p>

The door creaked opened. Abel didn't need to look to know who it was, but something was off, he heard two sets of footsteps. Cato knelt before Abel, fiddling with the dagger, "Why do you wear a cross?" he moved the dagger, Abel snarled as dagger lifted Lilith's cross. "I know you're not religious even if you try to act like you are. It's all an act. So why wear a cross?"

"Don't you dare touch it," Abel growled his words slurring together as if he were drunk. 02 had been hissing at Abel recently, something about too much work for them to do, but that they'd gotten most of the drugs not affecting them anymore. This didn't mean Cato hadn't found knew ones which were more than likely the bags with blurred labels Abel didn't recognize.

"What was that?" Cato sneered before taking the cross and tossing it over his shoulder at – at Shaun. A sudden burst of energy and rage flooded Abel. A shriek tore from his lips as he lunged at Shaun. Taking hold of the man, his fangs pushed aside his teeth and bit down hard into his ankle. No one, _no one_ touched her cross! The sound of metal clanging told Abel the bags had clattered to the ground, but he only bit down harder. Shaun cried out, trying to get Abel off of him. In his shock he tossed the cross to floor. Releasing Shaun Abel crawled to the cross, but he was too slow. "Such a small item you are attached to," Cato picked up the cross. Abel snarled at him, fresh blood from his wounds and mouth dripping to the floor. Before Abel had time to do more than leap to his unsteady feet, Cato had tossed the cross out the window. The golden metal glinted briefly in the light of the _Ark_ before falling from sight.

"No!" Abel staggered, striking the ground before collapsing to the floor and curling into a tight ball. Lilith, oh, his precious Lilith, how could he have lost her cross? How could he have? Anger and sorrow flooded him. "I-it was all I had of her!" glowering he pulled the needles from his skin.

"No you don't," Cato lunged at him. Rolling, Abel only just dodged the boy.

The metal shaft the drugs were on brushed against Abel's hand. Taking hold of it, he leapt to his feet, striking Cato with it as the boy leapt at him again. Cato fell the floor, gasping in shock as he convulsed. Without pausing, Abel threw the shaft at Shaun, thrusting it deep into his stomach. Whipping around, Abel staggered from the room, his gaze sliding over the blurred walls. Water dripped from the pipes overhead. The dam, he was within the dam! If he recalled correctly there was an old UN base which connected to this part of the dam. Getting there would put distance between himself and Cato. He had to get there and get out and find Lilith's cross. There was no way he would go on without it.

It took Abel over an hour to find the right hall. The grim in the halls and smell of mold kept throwing him off. It didn't help matters he kept staggering and stumbling over his feet. Cold water stung the deep gashes as he ran his hands over the wall. There should be a button somewhere around – ah-ha! His finger pressed against the hidden button. Grinding filled the hall as old gears pulled the wall open. Once the opening was large enough, Abel slipped through. Darkness slammed into his eyes, damn he felt like a human with his eyes swollen as they were.

The entrance slid shut behind Abel, echoing down the slopping hall into the darkness. His shoes slid across the wet ground as he stumbled forward. His long fingers brushed one wall, while he used the other for support. Pain prickled at him with each step, his muscles felt like they were on fire. He had to keep going, he just had to.

Stumbling out of the tunnel, smooth, cold metal met Abel's frozen finger tips. He staggered, falling into a room before crawling over to a corner. His back pressed against the wall, knees against his chest and eyes locked on the darkness. An emotion he was unused to feeling began to wrap its fingers around his heart and mind. It pulsed through his veins, causing him to bit his lip as he began to shake. If he hadn't been dehydrated Abel suspected he would have been crying as well.

Why? _Why_ had Cato done this? Wrapping his arms around his legs, Abel cried out in fear and in pain. It didn't make any sense. No human made sense, no Methuselah! They were all the same, they all hated him, feared him, and now he feared them. That was it. That was this emotion, an uncontrollable fear. Lifting his head, he shrieked as if telling the world they'd won. He was beaten there was nothing left in him. They had won!

xxx

Aran shivered more out of fear than anything else. The group moved around him, calling Abel's name as if this would help them find Abel. "_Azul_," Aran hissed at his brother, who glanced at him, "_something doesn't feel right_." Every word he uttered was in their native tongue.

Before Azul could reply, Leon's shout echoed through the night, "It's Four-eye's cross." Aran raced forward, Azul hot on his heels. Wadding into the river, Aran's felt fear and relief fill him. Sure enough Leon held Lilith's cross, but is was covered in so much blood, fresh and otherwise, it was hard to believe anyone even a crusnik could still be alive. "Here, you're the doc, doc," Leon held out the cross to Aran, "what do think, is Four-eyes still alive or not?"

Aran took the cross and was forced not to gage. "It's all Abel's blood," Aran stated. His gaze traveled up the dam. Was Abel somewhere in there? A soft noise came to Aran, it felt as if it was echoing up from the nearby cave. "Azul, is that—?"

"Yeah, it is," his brother agreed. They'd heard this cry before right after Sara's death when Abel had returned home. He had shrieked to the moons, the sound still haunted Aran even to this day. Hearing a crusnik's cry wasn't a matter one soon forgot. "This way!" Azul shouted to the other three who stood on the bank.

"What is it?" Caterina called to them as Aran started to wad to the far bank.

"A crusnik's cry, it's distant but it means Abel's close," Azul relied. He had crossed over to where Caterina stood. "My lady, if you permit I will carry you to other bank." Aran glanced over his shoulder to see Asthe had changed into the freezing waters and Tres was waiting patiently beside his mistress.

Stepping onto the bank, Aran waited for the others, shifting impatiently. It had been over a month since Abel had been captured. According to Cali Abel had been shot with a gun she's seen people put down animals with, a tranquilizer. It had been one shot which meant the gun had been loaded with enough of it to take down a bull elephant. Since Cali had told Aran this he had started searching in the Methuselah parts of the city and come up empty handed. This was the first sign they had of Abel and Aran held to the fact he was alive by the cry they'd just heard.

When Azul, Caterina, and Tres reached this bank, Aran stuck off in the direction of a cave system. From the stories his father had told him the caves actually lead into the UN base which was here. If Abel had been kept in the dam he would have headed into the old UN base in order to escape no matter how much he hated the UN. "Aran," Azul caught up to him, "you think father fled into the UN base here?"

"Think about it, if he had nowhere else to go, then he would have had to," Aran spoke in barely more than a whisper, shooting a glance at Asthe who was eyeing them. "Dad might hate the UN but he knows the base in uninhabited now. It only makes sense to come here. Valdemar doesn't know about the base or the fact it covers most of this towns underground."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about up here?" Leon asked, appearing from behind them. "Not worried about your old man are you?"

"If we weren't that would be worrisome," stated Azul in a tight, annoyed voice. "He might not be our biological father but that doesn't make him any less our father." Aran bit back the temptation to tell Leon off for what he had just said. It implied both Aran and Azul didn't care about their dad when they really did. It was hard for Aran to remember a time when Abel hasn't been his father. He'd been so young when Abel had taken them in.

The temperature dropped as they entered the cave. "Where are you leading?" Tres' emotionless voice sounded behind them, followed by a light as the machine turned a flashlight. The yellow beam swept the area stopped over a grim covered, metal door.

"That is where," Aran said, moving over to the door. Running his fingers over the warn lettering, he smiled. "Azul, this is one of the research bases," his voice faltered. Touching the door, he tried to open it, but the lock had been jammed into place. Stepping back, he removed his gloves and opened the glands on his hands. Fire flickered into life seconds before he threw it at the locks. The smell of melting metal filled the air. Stepped forward, Aran forced the door open. "This way," he leapt into the darkness beyond, heart racing as a scent which chilled him to bone met his nostrils.

"What is that foul scent?" Asthe covered her mouth and nose, "It seems like certain death," she wrinkled her nose, yellow eyes flashing in the light which Tres held.

"I don't smell anything," Leon sniffed, "unless you count mold and stall blood." He shrugged. "Come on, we should find the idiot and get out of here."

As the group started off, Aran explained, "It's crusnik blood you smell, Asthe," despite the fact his voice was calm, Aran was anything but. If they could smell Abel's blood and they had only just entered he was both close and bleeding out. If he wasn't close it meant he was in far worse condition than Aran wanted to think about. "Crusnik blood is poison to anyone who drinks it unless said person was also a crusnik. Just don't drink his blood—" Asthe had gone extremely pale. Stopping Aran looked at her, "Are you all right?"

"How long does his blood take to kill someone?" Asthe demanded, taking hold of Aran's collar.

"I-it's instantaneous," Aran stammered, caught off guard by her action. "If you got some in you and it hasn't killed you yet it just means he managed to get the virus out of the blood which hit, that's all. You're not going to die." Asthe released him and ran smoothed his clothes before starting off again, "Dad isn't careless when he works with Methuselah on high risk jobs," he explained. "I'm sure whatever happened, you won't die from it."

"I found him!" a voice echoed through the halls, muffled by distance only. It-it was Cato's. Oh hell, if Cato had found Abel that meant – that meant their father was going be dragged back and placed into a higher security area or worse, killed. Azul broke into a run, his shoes splashing in the waters mixed with a flood of crusnik blood. Aran didn't hesitate, he was only a heartbeat behind his brother, Asthe and Leon hard on his heels. A moan sounded, filled with extreme pain. "Time to die, monster!"

Aran skidded around the corner as a shriek throbbed through the air. Heart racing, Aran picked up his pace. It took all his self-restraint not to enter haste. "Get away from him!" Azul snarled leaping into the room. A thud sounded followed the sharp sounds of flesh smacking flesh. Slipping on the sodden ground, Aran took hold of the door frame, pulling himself into the room and racing past the five combatants. A snarl sounded as Asthe joined the fray, Leon was only a pace behind her.

"Target in sight," Tres' voice sounded from the door, followed by gun fire. Aran paused before scanning the room. There! Cato knelt before a bloody figure, a long, thin dagger pressed against – against Abel's neck. The silvery hair could belong to no one else!

A snarl grew in Aran's throat. Lunging at the boy, his talons dug into him, fire sparking on the palms of his hands, setting the boy's coat a blaze. Wrenching him away from Abel, Aran cried out in rage as he tossed the boy at another of the enemy, at Shaun. Rage blinding him, Aran prepared the lung into the battle when a horrible gasping noise sounded behind him. Whipping around, Aran's hear froze as sheer horror filled him. A deep gash was visible on Abel's neck. Aran knelt before his father, placing a hand over the ragged wound. Blood flowed through his fingers, gushing from the wound and streaming to tattered remains of Abel's black and blood stained clothes.

"Dad," Aran stared at his father's foggy gaze. Air wasn't getting to him. No, no, he couldn't lose his father, he couldn't lose Abel! Removing one of his hands from his father's throat, Aran reached for the medical supplies he'd brought with him.

"That's going to do any good and you know it!" Azul appeared beside Aran. "You're the doctor in this family, you know what will help." Before Aran could reply, Azul cut open his wrist. A wild light lit up Abel's eyes as they began to bleed red. The scent of fresh Methuselah blood was too much for Abel, but his body was numb and in shock. He couldn't move. Azul moved his wrist so it was before Abel. Long fangs flashed in the light before – Azul let out a soft moan of agony as Abel bit down and bit down hard. The wound on his neck began to steam,

"No, you fools!" Cato leapt to his feet, "Do you know who you're helping? He's the greatest mass murderer in the whole of history. He's the middle child!" Cato leapt at them, but Aran was fast, taking hold of the boy by his throat.

Baring his fangs, no trace of the human Aran tried to act like visible in his features, he snarled, "I am aware who he is! You're the one who knows nothing about him!" He tossed the boy aside. "Scurry back to your master, little rat, and pray I never catch you again. I won't be so nice if you ever try to harm any of my family again!" Cato scurried to his feet before bolting for it.

"Why'd you let him go?" Leon demanded as Aran knelt before his father. Abel had released Azul was and was slumped against the wall, eyes closed and breathing ragged and shallow.

"Let's get Dad back to the cave," Aran said, ignoring Leon completely. Careful not to reopen or touch of one the wounds Aran lifted Abel from the floor and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Azul stood as well; wrapping Abel's other arm around his own shoulders. Despite the fact Azul looked sickly he didn't look as if he was about to let anyone else help Aran carry their father.

Several days later:  
>Abel jumped his eyes flickering to where Aran had entered the room before forcing himself to relax. "Aran?" his voice cracked and he clutched Lilith's cross so tightly the wounds on his hand reopened. Aran walked over to him and knelt down. Reaching for Abel's hand, Aran's warm fingers brushed the skin beside the wound. Abel flinched at the touch and Aran's hand shot back. "Sorry," Abel looked away from his son, shame prickling at him. Ever since returning from being tortured, he'd been unable to leave the room and face anyone outside. Who was going to betray him next? Humans were – were—<p>

"After what you've been through, I don't blame you," Aran's voice was kind and gentle, mirroring that of Lilith's when she spoke to her patients. "You need to stop reopening the wounds. Even if you won't scar or get an infection it isn't good to lose this much blood," Aran took Abel's hand again and Abel forced himself to remain still as he his son inspected the gashes. "It's not helping that you keep refusing blood. Honestly, dad, if you don't drink some soon your body is going to start going into a state of hibernation or worse shutting down. You've already started to go cold."

"I-I nearly," Abel's eyes narrowed as pain jabbed at his heart. It wasn't pain which came from the wounds, but something he'd nearly done. When Aran and Azul had gotten him back here Azul had passed out from blood loss. His eldest son was still extremely weak and was stuck in bed until he replenished the blood he'd given to Abel. If Abel had held to his son a second longer Azul would have died. "I won't drink anymore blood," Abel mumbled.

"I don't want to inject it into you, dad," Aran looked into Abel's eyes, his blue gaze filled with concern and love. "I know you've feared needles since you were born because of the humans who created you, but you need to sate the thrust. If you keep ignoring it and become active again, you could kill another Methuselah like you did Kasane. If you don't become active again you're going to enter a state of deep hibernation which mirrors death. You're body temperature will drop to dangerous levels and you will never be able to hold warmth again unless you drink blood or eat a lot of food and I am not saying the amount you used to eat. I am saying enough for ten people about once a day. Please, drink some," Aran moved to slit his wrist, but Abel caught his hand. Sighing, Aran looked at Abel, "At the very least join us for dinner tonight. Everyone has been worried and they aren't going to harm you. You're stronger than you think are you right now, dad." Aran stood, picking up several bandages before he knelt down and began to redress Abel's wounds.

Abel mulled over what Aran had just said before sighing and nodding, "All right."

"Good," Aran grinned as he wrapped the fresh bandaging over Abel's hand, forcing Abel to release the cross. "I know Tatiana will be happy to have someone else around who doesn't complain about her cooking."

A small, half-hearted laugh escaped Abel, "I'm certain is it better than starving or military rations." Aran shot Abel a glare before laughing. "At least it should be better than my cooking."

"No rabbits," Aran smiled at Abel, "I assure you she wouldn't even know how to cook rabbit, they aren't native to this region." Abel's smile vanished as he tied off the bandaging, "I'm glad you're still alive, dad. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you again." Aran pulled an envelope from a pocket. "Aunt Seth wanted me to give this to you. It has a few pictures in it. Some are of your other grandson and others are from before that. She told me in the letter she sent me there were even a few from Mars or pictures you left behind when you left the empire."

Abel lips twitched into a frown. Opening the envelope he pulled out the first picture and was meet by the family prorate they'd had done. "Thank you, Aran," Abel replaced the picture in envelope and let Aran help him stand.

"I'll be certain to convey your thanks to Augusta," Aran replied, holding Abel as they moved. Abel's legs were unsteady as he limped towards the exit. If Aran hadn't been supporting him Abel suspected he would have fallen. "You really should drink blood, dad," there was a worried note to Aran's voice now.

"You're sounding like Lilith," Abel stated, not amused by this fact one bit.

"At least one of us has a head on their shoulders," Aran teased, "if I didn't remind you who would?"

Abel grunted, "Only problem is most of the young have only an ego on their shoulders and no sense at all."

"That the old man in you speaking, hey, dad?" Aran chuckled and Abel managed a small, pained smile. In a far more serious voice Aran asked, "Do you think you can put on a brave face for the kids?"

Drawing to a halt just in the short tunnel, Abel looked at his son. "For the kids," he smiled, "which means everyone here, right?"

"Right," Aran gave Abel a look which was between amused and knowing Abel was already trying to act as if nothing had happened. "You're only two hundred—" Aran cut off and suddenly laughed, "I completely spaced the fact you're turning two hundred fifty-three in two days, aren't you?"

"Ugh," Abel released his song and leaned against the wall for support. "Let's not bring that up, please. I would rather focus on completing this mission, all right?"

"Not a chance," Aran grinned. "This might very well be the last time Azul and I see you. Back in the empire you worked through your birthday so we never got to celebrate. Your grandkids are here and both your sons, I doubt there will ever be a better chance to celebrate than this."

"Aran, no," Abel tried to stop his son but Aran dodged and headed out into the main cave. How had they gotten from a fight over Abel not drinking blood to Aran wanting to celebrate Abel's birthday? Groaning, Abel limped back into the room and collapsed on the ground. The last day he wanted to think about was the day he had been forcibly given life. It reminded too much of his brother and the betrayal which had been dealt then as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> I need to stop watching _Criminal Minds_ before writing… not that it really affects what I am writing, just makes me want to watch the next episode.

Abel's birthday I have placed somewhere in late winter early spring… more than likely the early spring.

Last bit of news: there is going to be a book 3 to this series as well titled: _Present of the Lake and Sun _or something like that. For reasons relating to _Vehemens Veritas _this book won't happen until the end of the main trilogy. It is going to take place after the events of _Vehemens _and will have a warning on it that it contains spoilers from _Vehemens_ but I am still on book one =D

Wow, this is my second highest reviewed story, thanks guys!

There is a poll up on my account page if you are interested in voting.

Kite00: You're not spamming me if I don't mind getting the comments and I don't. I noticed a lot of updates as well.

Chaos: Your reviews are always good. I have enjoyed reading them since you first reviewed _Divergent Path_.

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fan-fiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	18. Chapter 17: Reason in Happiness

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 17: Reason in Happiness<p>

Aran noticed his father hadn't followed him into the cave. Pausing, he knew he should get Abel out here for dinner. Then there was the fact he wanted to run the idea of celebrating Abel's birthday by Azul and then the others. Aran let out a low breath looking towards the dark sky. Speaking with Azul would make convincing Abel a whole lot easier when the time came. After all Abel wasn't exactly the most agreeable of people. There was something about his birthday which made him avoid it as if it were the plague.

Crossing the well light cave, Aran stopped before Azul who was sipping a glass of blood. "I thought you were going to get father," Azul stated, not looking at Aran, "or did he have his stubborn streak kick in again?" The blood had been donated by William. The professor had agreed fresh blood would do Azul more good than the water life.

"I was about to bring him out here when I remembered his birthday is in two days," Aran explained. Azul coughed, choking on the blood. "I know how much he dislikes his birthday, but once his mission is complete there is no telling if we will ever see him again," Aran knelt down so he was on eye level with his older brother. "Celebrating one birthday won't do any harm."

"I like the idea, but what did father say?" at this question Aran sighed. "Look, Aran, father, has never placed much stock on his birthday. You have to remember he was raised to think his very existence was blasphemy. The only reason he gave his sister two birthday parties was so she wouldn't end up like him and the other two."

"Just one party," Aran looked his brother in the eye, "he should at least have one day where he is normal, Azul. No one has ever seen him as normal and he deserves that much at least."

"I'm not the one who should be arguing this with," Azul stated, "Father is. You're going to have a hell of a time convincing him though."

"That's why I came to you, Azul," Aran explained. "If we can convince everyone here, dad will have no choice but to celebrate, he dislikes his birthday, but he hates disappointing people more." Aran remembered all the stories Sara had told them about their foster father and how he had given everyone hope. He had been the type of person to please the masses and put his life on the line for his people like he was doing now. Aran knew Abel was here for Lilith and for the empire, there was no other way to explain why he would be making himself so unhappy.

"Aran, we don't even know if this will be the last time we see him," Azul spoke with hope gleaming in his blue eyes. "I am going to ask him to return with me to the empire. His people need him home, not living with terrans."

"What's wrong with living here?" Aran demanded, taking this personally. Shaking his head, Aran said, "Never mind. You know you're not going to get him to come home no matter how long you plead with him."

"And you're not going to get him to celebrate his birthday," Azul retorted before downing the rest of his drink.

"Who's birthday?" Aran jumped. Whipping around, he saw Esther standing behind him.

"Ah, no ones," Azul said as Aran replied, "Our fathers. Ouch!" Azul smacked him so hard it felt as if he was about to spit up blood.

"Abel's?" Esther blinked in shock. The girl seemed to have never thought to ask when Abel was born or if he even had a birthday.

"Yes," Aran nodded before ducking another blow from his brother. "I was thinking of throwing a party since all of us will be going our separate ways. The only problem is convincing dad it's a good idea." Aran looked at the girl, "Do think any in your group would be willing to help giving him one party?" he asked. "He's never celebrated his birthday. I know our aunt tried to give him a celebration once but he refused."

"Never? But isn't he nearly three hundred?" Esther asked, shock reverberating in her voice.

"What's this about someone being three hundred?" Asthe appeared just then, sipping life water with a look of disgust on her face.

Aran grinned and Azul just sighed in defeat. "Abel is turning two hundred fifty-three in two days," he explained. "Since all of you are going to be heading to your time soon and Azul is heading back to the empire, I was thinking we could throw him a party. He's never celebrated his birthday even when Augusta nagged him to. It's sort of away to cheer everyone up."

"All but father," Azul stated, "but, hey, I am for trying. A good way to get him to stay would be tones of cake and sweets. One of the Vatican here would have to get it seeing as Valdemar will be keeping an eye out for the rest of us." Azul was grinning now, "Aran, we shouldn't tell dad until the day of the party. Knowing him, he would slip away or make a lame excuse." Aran nodded his agreement.

"I'll run this by her Eminence," Esther bowed to Azul before walking over to the stern figure of Caterina.

"I should get dad for dinner, he hasn't eaten since returning," Aran said with a worried frown. He feared for his father. It was true he was going to use the party as more of a way to trick Abel into eating as well as drinking blood. He was hoping someone would have the sense to pick up red wine. With sweets around their aroma would hid the blood from Abel and he would only know once he drank it.

Two days later:  
>Abel knew matters were amiss by the sinking feeling was getting. Shaking his head, he nibbled the piece of bread Aran had brought him. His son kept trying to get him to eat and even worse kept offering to give him blood. What point was the point to living anymore? Lowering the bread, Abel scowled at it. For the past two days he had been forcing himself to eat at least a little so Aran would stop nagging him about it. He swore his son was trying very hard to – to… Abel sighed. Aran was only trying to make certain Abel stayed alive. Never having had parents, Abel didn't know fully how it felt to lose one. He did know the hollowness which came from losing a mentor.<p>

When Abel had been young there was one person who could have been like a father to him. Thomas, the lead project designer of the test tube babies, had been there for Lilith, his siblings, and Abel from day one. When Thomas had mysteriously vanished, Abel remembered looking everywhere for the man with Seth and Lilith. Seth had cried and Lilith had been upset over his vanishing. Abel had been as well but he'd acted like a jerk, pretending there was nothing wrong and that Thomas had been using them. In truth Abel still missed the man even to this day.

"Dad?" Abel looked up; he hadn't heard Aran enter the room. "Come on, there's something you need to see." Aran took his hand and Abel allowed his son to pull him off the ground. "You can't hide in here forever," Aran said in a light, gentle tones. Abel grunted, too drained to fight against his son leading him through the passage.

As Abel stepped out into the dim light of the main cave, a shout sounded, "Happy Birthday!" Groaning, Abel made to turn, but Aran pulled him forward, a glint in his eyes which told Abel he was to stay and try to enjoy this day.

Halyn raced up and embraced Abel, followed by Sheena, and Cali. Surround by the three kids beaming faces Abel knew he had to stay at least for these three. He shot a glare at Aran, who laughed, "Yeah, I know you hate your birthday, but come on just one day to celebrate isn't too much to ask for, is it?"

"There are those who are happy you were born," Azul put in, walking over to them, "even if you wish you hadn't been. Let us celebrate at the very least," Abel was about to protest when Azul too his other arm. Both his sons started forward.

The three kids raced forward Halyn shouting at the top of his lungs, "Cake, cake, cake." At this Abel's lips twitched into a smile. The kids' energy was refreshing and their smiles were more than enough to keep Abel here even if it did mean celebrating the creation of a monster like him.

"So how old are you?" Leon asked, grinning an almost wolfish grin. The breffy man looked as if he was quite ready to start teasing Abel about turning two hundred fifty-three. "You're old enough to be everyone's great, great, great—" _whack_, Asthe stuck him so hard, Leon was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Turning this age is a matter to be celebrated in the empire. You're not about to wreck it by teasing him about it," Asthe nodded to Abel. Aran and Azul led Abel to the table where Caterina already sat with William, Tatiana, and Ion. Abel sat down as well and Aran pour several glasses of wine, turning away from them as he fixed them. He placed a thickly colored one before Abel who eyed his son. He knew full well what Aran was trying to do. Sighing, he took a sip of the liquid and knew it was laced with Methuselah blood. By its flavor it was Aran's blood. Well, right now, he'd just have to live with drinking this blood, wouldn't he? He might not want to but Aran had carefully prepared this and his son had been worried enough to actually go behind Abel's back to prepare this for him. A smile slowly began to appear on Abel's features, Aran was too much like his mentor, like Lilith. Knowing her, she would have done the same thing.

The night passed in good cheer. Leon cracked jokes about Abel's age while Asthe countered whatever Leon said with Methuselah tradition in her time. Partway through Azul brought out a chessboard and challenged Tres to game. He lost miserably to the machine. Aran took his brother place and did better, but it was still lose. Leon started to place bets on Tres, making it so no one wanted to challenge them.

"Dad, I bet you could win against the priest," Aran whispered behind his hand to Abel. "The only one you ever lost to was Lilith." Abel sighed, pushed himself to his feet before he moved to be seated across.

"Ha!" Azul leapt to his feet, "If we are beating I'm going with father!" he declared, setting money down on the table, "Only one person has been able to best him at this game and she was a genius strategist."

"I'll double it," Aran declared also standing.

"Aran," Tatiana scolded, "this is no way to act before your children." Abel bit back his laughter. All three of them were fast asleep, cake smearing Halyn's and Cali's faces.

"Come now, lady, no harm done in a little fun," Leon's gruff voice contrasted with his board grin. "If your husband wants to put so much money on Four-eyes and loss it all, then let him," Leon matched Aran's and Azul's amount evenly.

The game began, pieces clicking across the board. Saw Tres move his knight, his mind seeing four moves ahead of what Tres was doing. Chess was easy compared to the real deal. If this had been the battlefield, Tres would have lost already. The machine was good but extremely predictable. "Checkmate," Abel said in a bland voice as he placed the white queen in position before Tres' black king.

"Wha—" Leon leapt to his feet, the chair clattering to the stony floor. "How'd you do that?" Leon demanded staring at the board in utter shock. "The four-eyes I know always lost to Gunslinger!"

"Then I am not the person you know," Abel stated as he leaned back in seat. Happiness bobbled in him at the grins on his sons' faces as they collected their winnings from a disgruntled Leon. He'd forgotten how much he loved to see his sons' smiling and happy. Even with Lilith gone, Abel still had two prefect and loving boys. There was reason enough to go on as long as these two were happy and alive. Surely he wouldn't out live his boys.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Only chapter 18 and the epilogue really remain after this chapter. I will post what happens in this book which happens for the trilogy as well. My question is do you guys want a timeline with this story as well or is it all right if I don't use one? Just as a note: the Esther doesn't know she is royalty yet unlike the original version of this.

Aran is a doctor, I decided this quite recently. In _Vehemens _I hint that he was studying to become a doctor but don't outright say it. I have it being Lilith who inspires him to become a doctor instead of following Abel's path as a soldier.

**A request: **if you read this story and are one of the people who seems to be following it, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fan-fiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	19. Chapter 18: Mishap to the Future

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Chapter 18: Mishap to the Future<p>

As the party began to draw to a close Aran noticed his father speaking with Caterina. The pair of them had worried looks on their features. "Hey, Aran," he was torn from his father at Esther's voice, "this was extremely sweet of you and your brother. I was—"

"Aran, Azul," Aran looked over his shoulder as his father strode over them, "I need a word with the both of you." Before Aran could protest or ask why Abel turned and moved off. Azul glanced at Aran.

"We'd better humor him, brother," Azul sighed as he stood, "I'm just hoping he's not going to bite off our heads for throwing him this party." Azul moved away. What was going on? Why would Abel want to speak with them now? Surely even he would wait until the party was over to chew them out, right?

"Sorry, Sister Esther, we can talk in a bit," Aran bowed his head apologetically to the young human. Moving away from her, he moved to where Abel had retreated just out of the humans' hearing. "Is this about going behind your back, Dad?" Aran asked, looking at his father's worn features.

"For once, no," Abel looked away from them and drew a small, rounded belt buckle from his pocket. "Tres took this off of one of Valdemar's men who attacked here. Caterina didn't know what it was but…" Abel trailed off, rubbing his eyes. "It's a piece of technology I have seen only once before in my life. By the looks of it Valdemar has perfected it. The device is meant to send a group or just one person forward or backwards in time."

"What does this have to do with today's party?" Azul asked. Aran looked at his brother before looking at his father. Already he could tell where Abel was going with this and didn't like it one bit.

"This isn't their time," Abel nodded to Caterina and the others who had come from the future. "This isn't their battle, it's ours. They should continue their battle, in their time," Abel pulled out a small vial, "without knowledge of what has transpired here." Opening his hand, Aran stared at the vial filled with a clear red liquid.

"Dad," Aran tore his gaze from the vial and stared at his father in complete shock, "you can't seriously want to wipe their memories." A flicker of pain passed through Abel's eyes which would have been invisible to anyone else. "You want them to remember, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Abel stated with a heavy sigh. "What matters is what they need. They weren't meant to come to this time, I am thankful they did, but…" he trailed off. "They need to go home, back to a place and time they are familiar with. Leaving memories of their time here will only make it harder on them."

"You're planning sending them back without their permission then," Azul nodded then sighed. "Look, Father, I'm not fully against sending them home, but do you really need to keep all what has happened from them? It's not every day one experiences going to the past and meeting their ancestors."

"Or someone they know in their time," Aran lent his voice to his brother's. The problem was he could also see Abel's point here. Waking up and knowing all that had happened would be hard on them in their time. Then there was the fact all of them might not want to return to their time. Keeping them here would only mess up the time stream more than it already had. A heavy sigh escaped Aran, "All right, I see your point, Dad, but this doesn't mean I like it. What is your plan?"

Azul looked sharply at Aran, "Aran, you can't seriously—"

"Think about for just one moment, brother," Aran looked at his older sibling, eyes pleading, "what happens if they refuse to stay? What happens when they return with knowledge of events which took place centuries ago? I don't think any of them would want their memories erased but in the end it is for the best."

Azul protested, but then sighed, "All right, we can go through with this." He looked at Abel and Aran did the same, "I suppose you called us over here because you do have a plan, then father?"

"Yes," Abel spoke with a grave tone, "one of us will slip this into their drinks, just enough for them to forget their time here and a little before they left their time. Once they had drunk their wine or whatever beverage they prefer, just make certain they drink it and Tatiana doesn't."

"Tatiana won't be a problem," Aran said, glancing at his wife who was speaking with Esther now. "If anything she will be the least of our worries. The problem is trying to get them to drink it all at once. If one of them passes out before the others they will suspect something is wrong or we betrayed their trust by poisoning their drinks."

"Then we place this in instead," Abel pulled out another vial, "and that way they will be unconscious when we give them this. No one ever suspects something is wrong when a person passes out from alcohol. The Methuselah we will have to give it to last seeing as they are immune to the affects of alcohol."

Aran nodded. He could see how this plan would work. "All right, we should get going on this then before the party closes. I still don't like how we have to do this on your birthday," he took the two vials from Abel before moving back into the party. It wouldn't be too hard to get the humans to drink this. They had been downing the wine like no other, especially Leon.

Several hours later:  
>Abel looked around at the humans and two Methuselah from the future. They were all dosing now while Aran, Abel, and Azul moved among them, placing the red liquid into them. Abel disliked doing this. This group had made him feel more accepted than he had in many years, but the fact remained they didn't belong in this time. Careful not to hurt or disturb her Abel picked Caterina off the ground and laid he between William and Tres. Abel had managed to draw Tres away from the party and electrocute the machine before going in an wiping part of his memory bank. Abel had been extremely careful when messing with the machine's memory and hadn't removed more than the others had as well.<p>

"Aran," Abel straightened just as his youngest son finished placing the two Methuselah further away from the humans, "get Azul and get into the back room with your family." Abel pointed to the entrance into that cave before checking on the humans. They were placed with their heads near the circular device, resting as if dead.

"What about you?" Aran asked. Abel could feel his son's eyes boring into him. "You can't stay out here; you'll be trapped in the future as well."

"No, I will not," Abel turned his gaze on Aran, "I'm still alive in that time. I can't exist in the same time as myself." His eyes locked on his son's. There was a worried glint in Aran's blue gaze, but he nodded and backed away from Abel, following Azul into the back cave.

Once Abel was could no longer hear his son's footsteps, he knelt before the device. With skilled fingers, he set it to send this group to nearly two hours after they would have left. He then set the device to go off again right when they had left their time. Thanks to Esther Abel know the date and time down to the last minute they had left at. Setting down the device, Abel moved several paces away and turned. A blinding white light filled the room. Abel gasped as the room swayed around him. The cave faulted, shifting before his eyes. He was in the present and in the future at the same time. There seated high on a ledge was someone who looked almost like him as if he were staring into a mirror. The figure shifted, turning his winter blue gaze hidden behind thick glasses on Abel. It was him, it was the future him.

"They are yours now," Abel told his future self, "take care of them."

The future Abel smiled and nodded. "I always have," the dark cave flickered and vanished.

"Dad!" Abel gasped, the stone biting into his palms and knees biting into the ground. A warm hand touched him, "You're going cold," it was Aran. He moved away, grabbing hold of what little remained from Abel's drink. "Here, drink this," his hand shaking Abel took the glass and down what little sulfur flavored blood remained. "Come on, you should get some rest." Aran wrapped his arm around Abel, helping him to stand.

"No," Abel pulled away from his son and looked at Aran, "it's time we end this. Gather your wife and kids, we are going to send out the word to the rest of the humans here: the time in now." Aran hesitated before nodding and racing off, "And be sure to wear your protective gear, Aran!" Abel called after Aran, his voice echoing in the near empty cave. Turning his wintery gaze on the holes in the wall, Abel could just make out the predawn light of a new day. Today this ended. Today the people would head for Milan and Rome.

Once Tatiana and the kids were back out of the back cave, Abel slipped into it. Crossing over to the controls, Abel made certain everything was in line before activating them. Any airship coming or going or even just passing overhead would end up grounded within moments. He didn't want Valdemar escaping this time around or he would end up hunting him like he had after Venice.

Turning from the room, Abel headed back through the narrow passage. There was no flickering fire to greet him this time, only the sullen or sleepy looks his family. "Tatiana, take your children to the meeting point with the rest of the humans. Aran, Azul, and I heading to the Methuselah part of the city," Abel instructed as he crossed over to all six of them.

"Grandpa," Halyn protested, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Tears appeared in his eyes, "I don't want to leave without you and daddy," the little boy protested, racing over to Abel and hugging him around the legs. "You can't leave us," the tears flowed down the boy's face and he squeezed Abel tighter.

"Please don't go, grandpa," Sheena raced forward and hugged him as well. She was followed by Cali who was also crying silent tears as she hugged Abel as well.

"Hey," Abel looked down at the three kids, his grandkids, and smiled at them, "your father and I will come back and help all of you get to Milan or Rome."

"_Aran_," Azul protested in their native tongue, "_you can't leave the empire. What am to tell the empress and your nephew_?"

"_The truth_," Aran replied in an even voice as he wrapped his arm around Tatiana's slender shoulders. Kissing her on the forehead, he spoke in Latin, "I will meet up with you within the day, I promise you this."

"Daddy!" Halyn shouted, clinging to Abel all the tighter. "You can't leave us! Both of you have to stay."

"We will head to safety together," Abel placed his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair, "I promise, we will be together for at least that long." He couldn't stay with them. For as long as he lived he was bound to serve the Vatican, there was no changing this. "For now, your father and I need to stop a very bad man so he can't hurt you or any other human again," as Abel said this Halyn nodded and released him as did Sheena. The only one who still held to him was Cali. There were tears streaming down the girl's face. With gentle hands Abel unwrapped her arms from around his leg and picked her up. "I promise, Cali," he moved several strands of hair from her beautiful face. "Come on," he led the children over to their parents before passing Cali to Tatiana.

"Don't worry," Aran knelt down and hugged both his children. His blue eyes, only just visible through his tinted goggles, soft as he looked at them, "both your grandpa and I will return safely."

"Let's go," Abel looked one last time at the four of them before racing from the cave. Aran and Azul were hard on his heels, matching him stride for stride. With the speeds the envy of humans the three of raced through the empty city. Most humans had already been told today was the day which left the three of them a clear shot to the Methuselah part of the city and mansion which lay beyond.

Entering the mansion was a simple enough task, seeing as Valdemar never posted guards. The man didn't seem to think the humans posed much of a threat to him. "We should stay together," Azul whispered to them as they crouched just in the mansion. Valdemar should be either asleep or in the underground rooms here."

"We will check his room and then the underground," Abel instructed them, looking at his precious boys. How the years had passed. "Azul take the lead, Aran back him, I will cover from behind," both Aran and Azul exchanged glances before nodding. Azul slipped from the hiding place first, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Aran slipped off his gloves, tucking them away before following his brother. Abel hesitated only a second before following Aran. The three of them moved through the halls has wraiths. It was too empty here, too quiet. "Hold," Abel hissed at his sons, drawing them to stop. The two them looked at him. "You two head for Valdemar's room, I am heading for the underground. Head down after me," before they could protest Abel raced off down a hall. He used his memory of the blue prints he had stolen years ago to guide him through the halls and down into the depths of the mansion.

The sound of Abel's shoes on the stone steps echoed down through the darkness his eyes easily pierced. The sounds of movement drew him to a stop. Faster than most he leapt into the hair, his long talons appearing and slicing through the stone. His long coat hung down, but stopped several feet over the average height of a man.

"I thought I heard something," two Methuselah moved into view. Both were male, one smelling like ash and cigarettes.

"Forget about it. Remember what his Majesty said, today we head for a future where Angel won't be able to stop us," the man smelling of cigarettes placed his hand on the others shoulder. "Come on, let's head b-bac—" Abel had released the ceiling, landing on top of the two. His talons cut deep into one's shoulder, while he thrust his other hand through other's stomach, only just missing killing blows with each.

"Where is Valdemar?" Abel snarled, feeling his fangs pushing aside his other teeth.

"A-as if I'd tell you, _Angel_," the one who was still conscious gasped. The soft noise of boots against stone warned Abel two people were coming from above and eight from below.

"Father!" Azul appeared from the shadows above, unsheathing his sword and leaping over Abel. A cry of agony echoed through the hall. Abel pulled his arm from the Methuselah's stomach. The body thumped against stone as the unconscious Methuselah tumbled down the steps. Azul leapt to one side, his sword trailing fresh blood. There were shouts as the other Methuselah leapt back or where hit by the one as he fell.

Lifting the second Methuselah with one had Abel slammed him into the wall just as Aran appeared. "Answer the question," Abel spoke in a calm voice, pointing his talons harder than steel at the Methuselah's neck.

"H-he's down b-below p-preparing t-to journey into the f-future," the Methuselah gasped. "Please don't kill me," he whimpered, closing his eyes tight. "I swear I don't taste any good." Abel snarled at him, bashing his head into the stones and allowing this Methuselah to fall down the stairs as well.

Joining Azul, Abel closed his eyes. "Nano-machine Crusnik 02 release of restriction of forty percent, activate," Abel felt his hair crackle around his head as his fangs grew over his lips. "Let's go," he glanced over his shoulder at Aran and then to his left at Azul. Both his sons bowed their heads. Abel took the lead, racing down the stairs. The Methuselah sensed him approaching and shrank away. Several raced down the hall, screaming about the crusnik coming.

Abel caught up to the Methuslah with ease, grabbing hold of them and throwing them into the wall. Aran appeared, hands holding flickering flames. Racing around several in haste he threw flames at them, creating an inescapable wall of fire. Azul raced forward, slashing through the Methuselah Abel and Aran had missed. Every time Abel attacked, he was careful not to deal a killing blow. His promise to Lilith echoed in his ears even as 02 hissed at him to kill and feast upon the blood which poured over the walls and ground.

The few Methuselah who escaped raced through the open double doors just ahead of them. "Shut the doors your fools!" Abel raced forward at the sound of Valdemar's shout. The doors slow began to close. Thrusting out his arms, Abel snarled as the wood pressed against hands. His shoes dug into the stone, their slick bottoms were making Abel lose ground.

"Azul, Aran!" Abel called over his shoulder. His sons broke off their attack and raced for him, Azul slipped under one of Abel's arms followed only a heartbeat later by Aran. Leaping forward, Abel rolled as he struck the ground. The doors snapped shut behind him.

"Fools!" Valdemar shouted from where he stood flanked by Cato, Shaun, and the living shadow of Kasane, Reika. Around his waist was a white belt which held an identical device to the one Abel had left in the cave.

"This ends now, Valdemar!" Abel shouted as the sound of his wrists splitting filled the air. Black liquid gushed from the splits, wrapping over his fingers. The deep red scythe molded into form. "Drop the belt," Abel snarled, baring his long fangs at one of the people he had once considered his son.

"So this is what you really look like, eh, _Angel_," Cato grinned at Abel and he snarled in return. "Truly the worst monster to exist in history, Abel Nightlord the God of Carnage, and here he is before me," there was jeering note to the boy's voice now. "I look forward to a time where your kind have withered and died."

"Bastard!" Azul shouted, his long fangs flashing in the dim light of the room. He moved Abel's side, his long, curved sword held at the ready. "What you did to my father is unforgivable!" he snarled, eyes brimming with rage.

"Valdemar," Aran stepped forward, his voice pleading, "you can't tell me you've forgotten all Abel did for us as children. What about you Shaun, Reika? Who was there for you when your parents tormented you, who was always there for you?"

"Go to hell," Reika spat. "That monster killed my twin sister and you want me to side with him." She glared at Aran, "You are the ones who should be pleading to us for mercy."

"The time of the Nightlords has come and gone," Shaun grinned, eyes wild with hunger. "It's Valdemar's time now. That empress of yours can't last forever and neither can Abel. In the next seven hundred twenty-three years you are bound to both be dead!" Abel's eyes widened at Shaun's words. That was the exact year Caterina had come from.

"Stop!" Abel leapt forward, swinging his scythe.

"Dad, the device!" Aran's shout was a moment too late. The next instant a blinding white light filled the space.

"No!" Abel's shout was mirrored by Valdemar's, "Damn machine, if it activates now—" Landing, Abel skidded and whipped around before lunging for his sons. He had to get to them. He had to root them in this time.

"Azul! Aran!" Abel's long talon's came within inches of Aran's and Azul's outstretched hands. Aran's eyes were wide as he mouthed, "Protect my family," then both of them were desolving before Abel's eyes. "No, no!" Abel shrieked, the scythe clattering to the ground as he tried to take hold of them. Hot tears slide down his face. "_NO_!" his arms closed on empty space. His shriek echoed through the empty room. "_**NO**_!" his knees bit into the freezing stone, talons easily slicing into it. Both of his precious sons were gone. Just like that they were gone. Throwing his head back, Abel shrieked his pain to the darkness.

Seven hundred twenty-three years later:  
>Groaning, Aran could feel stone colder than ice biting into his side. He moved his head and was met only by rubble and spider webs. "Azul?" Aran's voice felt just as clogged as the musty air around him. Sitting up, Aran was met by an extremely tight space. Rocks and rubble were all his eyes met. "Azul," he looked franticly around for his brother.<p>

"I'm here," Azul sounded close by, "above you, brother," Aran's head snapped up to see his brother had dug them path up and out of this mess. "You were knocked out on landing here," Azul explained, leaping down to Aran. I managed to dig a path out to the old stairs. By the looks of it Valdemar's group has already left. Here," Azul held out a canister of water.

Taking it, Aran said thanks before sipping some of the water. "We need to find dad," Aran passed back the canister. "If we are so many years in the future and the device didn't affect him both times it means he is here in the future. Out of everyone in this time only he and the empress can help us stop Valdemar." Aran noted the fact the group who had gone back in time were also from this time before remembering they had wiped their memories.

"Agreed," Azul stood and held out his hand to Aran, "father will know what to do if we can find him." Aran nodded and took his brother's hand. "If not we will know where Aunt Seth is. She wouldn't have left the empire, at least from what those two Methuselah had said she hasn't." Aran inspected the path Azul had dug, "You go first," he looked at his brother, "I am always with you, brother." Aran nodded before climbing up and moving through the tunnel. He could hear the rocks shifting behind him as Azul followed.

Crawling out from the space, Aran coughed as dust engulfed him. "Well this isn't pleasant," Aran muttered.

"It could be worse," Azul reassured, "the entire basement could have collapsed by now. This is ruin now after all, Aran," Azul gave him a small smile. "Now come on," Aran sighed before following Azul up what remained of the stairs. Together they leapt over the large gapes and moved towards the upper level and the future which lay beyond. It wasn't going to be an easy journey. In his heart Aran hoped dearly their father would be able to aid them in returning to their time and their families. As he took his brother's hand and Azul helped him up the last leg of the stairs, Aran knew as long as the two of them were together they would be able to find Abel. They would be able to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Umm, yeah, I forgot about Esther in the last chapter, for which I am really sorry. I caught a flu bug and was trying to write up that chapter, I'm not really shocked I forgot someone there. Feeling better today =D Hope this chapter is better than the last one.

Abel meets Abel for a few brief seconds, how strange is that.

Now, I do have a reason for posting the poll about the OCs and that is two new shorts I am thinking about writing. One is called _Venice and the Angel_ which will have Aran in it and the other is _One Winter's Day_ which will have Tabitha and Thomas in it. I know I still have a lot of other stories going on and I think one of those stories will be dropped because I really haven't had any ideas for it since the last part and am not liking it much (_The Last Order_). Basically all the ideas I had for it were rehashed in _Vehemens _Veritas. I dislike dropping stories but it is just going no where and more than likely will keep going no where.

Updates on other stories: I have been working on _The First Vampires' Truth _and _A Brighter Night_ they are just taking awhile to finish. Their outlines are completed so I shouldn't forget where I was going with them. Also _The First Vampires' Truth_ will have a squeal if it keeps being the weird story it becomes in part five.**) **


	20. Epilogue: Return

Trinity Blood: #1: Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze  
>Epilogue: Return<p>

Present day:  
>Abel watched Caterina and others vanish before his eyes. Caterina reached out for him but he did nothing. His heart ached at the pain he was going to be putting them threw, but in the end he wasn't certain if he could go through all of that without Caterina's support. For that matter he knew he couldn't. Throat tight Abel started to move once more, heading for the old cave. His foggy gaze traveled over the once familiar landscape. It was hard to see this city in ruins. Harder still were the memories which leaked to the surface. This-this place had been last time he had seen his sons together. Pain shot through his heart at the thought of them.<p>

Shaking his head, Abel broke into a run. "Abel?" Kate's voice came over the radio. "Crusnik, are you there? Reply if you can read me. I repeat: Crusnik, are you there?"

Abel touched his ear piece, "Caterina and the others have vanished," he informed Kate, forcing his voice to take on a frantic note. "I'm going to search for them."

"What do you mean gone?" Kate demanded her voice shrill. Abel cut the connection as he skidded to a stop before large cliff face. This hadn't been here before. Shaking his head, Abel started to climb. There was only one way into the old caves and that would have to be through the main entrance or the large gape which had looked over the city.

Rocks clattered down the cliff as Abel pulled himself over the edge. The sun was creeping towards the horizon. There wasn't much time remaining to him. If he couldn't find away into the old caves then what he remembered happening would never come to pass. Abel peered over the rim of his glasses at the unfamiliar landscape. Starting forward, he moved along what had to have been the old cliff. There, his wintery eyes locked on gape in the wall. Moving to it, he could smell only must from below. Careful not fall, Abel moved into the gape. His hair snagged on the rocked over head and his slender form had barely enough room to turn. It would be hell trying to get everyone out this way.

The ground sloped sharply downward. Abel's footing snagged on loose stone, his gloves tried to catch a nearby rock but it was too late. Tumbling down into the darkness, Abel's boots slid on the stepped ground, his bottom striking the smooth, slick surface. His hands grasped at the warn passageway only to find erosion had warn smooth the sides of the passage as well. Hiss metal boot clanged against the stone, sending him head over heels into the cave beyond. Gasping, stones bit into him, clanging against the armor he wore. Reaching out, Abel's hand closed over a rock. His forward movement stopped, arms twisting causing him to gasp in shock as pain lanced through his arm.

"Well that could have gone better," Abel muttered, seeing solid ground only a foot below him. Releasing the stone, Abel touched ground.

Abel straightened, glasses sliding down his pointed nose. Little of the cave he once knew remained. It took him awhile to remember where the passage into the back was. Several large gapes separated him from it. Leaping over them, Abel was careful not to slip on the slick stones. Water dripped down from above, the only source for miles around. Crossing over to the passage, Abel managed to squeeze through it. Screeching made him wince as his armor rubbed against the stone walls. The passage widened forced by the metal walls to do so. Careful of the jagged metal was, Abel crossed into the old room. His gaze pierced the darkness with ease. Water sloshed around his feet as he walked up the room to where the device stood. It was odd but it still functioned even though most of the room was flooded. Running his fingers over the malfunctioning controls, Abel frowned. There was no way he could shut this off via the controls. Taking out his revolve, he pointed the gun at it and pulled the trigger. Five rounds pulsed through the air. A grinding sound filled the air followed by smoke.

"There, that should do it," turning, Abel glanced over his shoulder and touched the cross he wore. He shook his head, clucking his tongue, "This hasn't been pleasant, not one bit." With those words Abel moved from the room, following his footsteps out into the dark cave beyond. All the holes had been clogged over the years, making the space dark as dark could be. Pausing in the cave, Abel glanced around, drawing on his memory before he found the cliff he had briefly seen himself on in the past. He crossed to it and leapt up to the driest spot he could find. Once he was seated he looked around the room and found a small red light blinking in the darkness. That was where the others would appear. All he had to do was wait.

Drumming his fingers against the stone, Abel looked around the dreary place he had once sheltered in. His heart was disquiet as memories and fears he had long since shut away began to creep forth. More than just his friends would be coming to this time and he knew it. Part him dreaded this and another part flickered with joy and excitement. His sons would be coming as well. He knew for what they had told him he would see them again. This was all he had though. They hadn't told him what else would happen, but it was more than enough.

White light filled the space. Abel turned to see his friends reappearing out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze wasn't on them. It was on himself. His younger self looks as if hell had dragged him into its very depths as he spoke, "They are yours now, take care of them." There was almost a desperation to his voice.

A soft smile appeared on Abel's features and he bowed his head, "I always have," he replied. His younger self flickered before vanishing completely. Abel looked at the point he had stood for several long moments before reaching up and activating his radio, "Sister Kate—"

"Abel, you are the limit!" Kate shouted over the radio causing the device to ring in his ear. "If Caterina, the Professor, Tres, and Esther weren't down there with you I would abandon both you and Leon there! The Lord only knows the AX would be better off without you two screw ups!"

"I found them," Abel interrupted her tirade as he slid down to his allies. "They are unconscious," he informed Kate, "and Tres is damaged. I'm going to have to carry them out of here, will you meet me at these coordinates." Abel sent her the coordinates before he started the tedious but relieved task of carrying his friends one by one out of the cave. The last one he moved was Tres. By the time he exited the cave it was well past midnight. Placing Tres on the ground, he touched the device which he had in his pocket now. The _Iron Maiden II _was resting below him. The lights the only beckons in the dark, moonless night, his gaze traveled across the city. A frown creased his features. Taking off his glasses, he could just make out two dark figures racing towards the _Iron Maiden II_. They vanished from sight and Abel shook his head. Had he just been seeing things? Oh well, Abel bent, his glasses falling back into place as he slung Tres over his shoulder. He wasn't looking forward to the trip down that was for certain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Okay wasn't expecting to get this one done so quickly but here it is. You have two more "chapters" coming, more than likely they will be posted today as well. I am sorry about this chapter being so short, but there wasn't much else I wanted to place into. If I had there won't be a prologue to book 2.**) **


	21. Character List

**Protagonist**

Name: Abel Nightroad (Nightlord)  
>Codenames: Angel (Crusnik)<br>Age: 252 – 253 (looks to be 20) (975 in prologue and Epilogue)  
>Rank: Pope's Agent (Highest ranking AX Agent)<br>Profession: Agent of the Vatican, guarding Lilith's tomb (wandering priest)  
>Hair Color: Silvery white<br>Eye Color: Winter Blue (Red when Crusnik)  
>Weapon(s): Old Hand Gun (Percussion revolver) and scythe<p>

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Aran Fortuna  
>Chosen name: Aran Nightroad<br>Age: 137 (looks 23)  
>Rank: Count of Moldova, Leader of the Underground<br>Profession: Underground, Doctor, Abel's son  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun, fire (Efreet)<p>

**Those from the Future**

Name: Caterina Sforza  
>Code Name:<br>Age: 27  
>Rank: Cardinal<br>Profession: Cardinal  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue-grey  
>Weapon(s): Her voice and agents<p>

Name: Esther Blanchett  
>Code Name:<br>Age: 17  
>Rank: AX<br>Profession: Sister  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): A gun<p>

Name: William Walter Wordsworth  
>Code Name: The Professor<br>Age: 41  
>Rank: AX agent, Founding member, professor<br>Profession: professor at a university, AX Operative  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Blue-green  
>Weapon(s): Sword and a gun<p>

Name: Leon Garcia de Asturias  
>Code name: Dandelion<br>Age: 32  
>Rank: AX agent<br>Profession: Prisoner  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Rocket launcher and chakram<p>

Name: Tres Iquis  
>Code name: Gunslinger<br>Age: 10ish  
>Rank: AX agent<br>Profession: Priest  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two guns<p>

Name: Ion Fortuna  
>Code Name:<br>Age: Unknown (Looks like a kid)  
>Rank: Earl of Memphis and Count of Moldova<br>Profession: Noblemen of the Empire  
>Hair Color: Light Blond<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): A sword<p>

Name: Astharoshe Asran  
>Nickname: Asthe (name was given to her by Abel)<br>Age: Unknown (assumed to be in her early 20s (Newly awakened in RAM series))  
>Rank: Duchess of Kiev and Odessa<br>Profession: Noblewoman of the Empire  
>Hair Color: White with a streak of red through her bangs<br>Eye Color: yellow  
>Weapon(s): The Sword of Gae Bolg<p>

**Major Antagonists:**

Name: Valdemar Williams  
>Code Name:<br>Age: 140 (looks 25)  
>Rank: Self nominated Emperor<br>Profession: Leader of the radical Empire  
>Hair Color: Black (long)<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): A gun<p>

**Minor Antagonists:**

Name: Cato Williams  
>Nickname: Kid<br>Age: 17  
>Rank: Orphan – Valdemar's heir<br>Profession: Following around Angel  
>Hair Color: Sandy brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): throwing knives, daggers, and torture<p>

Name: Shaun  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 24)  
>Rank: Valdemar's second<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Light brown  
>Weapon(s): Machine gun, sword; hand gun<p>

Name: Kasane  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 23)  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Sword; gun<p>

Name: Reika  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 23)  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Sword; gun<p>

**Other Characters:**

Name: Azul Fortuna  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 140 (looks 23)  
>Rank: Duke of Moldova<br>Profession: Empress's Agent, Abel's son  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue, nearly black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun; rocket launcher<p>

Name: Tatiana Nightroad  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 35  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): None<p>

Name: Sheena Nightroad  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 13  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Halyn Nightroad  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 8  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Cali Nightroad  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 2.5  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Kate Scott  
>Code Name: Iron Median<br>Age: 33  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Iron Maiden II (an air ship)<br>(Appears in prologue and epilogue only)

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> A lot of characters in such a short story.**) **


	22. What really Happened

**What really happened: **

- Abel was sent to a desert city by the pope of the time. On his way there he ends up saving a teenage boy from a vampire attack on his family. The boy's mother is killed and the boy follows Abel. Abel ends up allowing Cato to come with him.

- Once at the city Abel makes contact with Aran and is overjoyed to see his son again.

- After several years of being undercover Abel starts to make moves against Valdemar. He runs low on rations and Aran brings his family to visit Abel during the day while Cato is out.

- Abel ends up losing control of crusnik and killing Kasane. Aran saves Abel by force feeding him Aran's blood.

- Cato betrays Abel. Abel forfeits himself so Tatiana and her kids can escape. Aran and Azul meet up with Tatiana and the two brothers head out to look for Abel. Their cover is blown during the search and they are forced to flee. Abel manages to escape but his caught again by Cato. Aran and Azul appear just in time to save Abel.

- Several days later Aran says goodbye to his family before going to face Valdemar with his father and brother. The humans head out, starting for Milan and Rome.

- Aran, Abel, and Azul manage to kill Valdemar and Cato before breaking up. Azul returns to the empire while Abel and Aran catch up to the humans and lead them to safety.

- Aran ends up settling with his family in Milan under the protection of Sforza family. Abel returns to Lilith's tomb. He is sent a few more missions but no one ever really sees him again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> As promised here is what really happens for the other series I am working on. I added in some of what happens later on as well.

On one of the notes I say that Abel is overjoyed to see Aran again instead of alive because if I do the short story called _Trinity Blood: Venice and the Angel_ Aran will appear in it.

This is the last chapter in this story. I hope all of you have enjoyed _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_. The next book will be posted soon. Keep an eye out for a book titled _Trinity Blood: 2: Future Seen in Golden Eyes_.

**Thanks:**I wish to thank everyone who has read this story and followed it from start to you're your comments have helped me make this story into what it is and have made me decided there should be three books instead of just two. Thank you. To those of you who read all my work, fear not, as long as you comment I am certain I will think up a new story to write for you.**) **


End file.
